A Lenda do Anel
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - A Lenda Diz Que com o príncipe DEVE se casar Uma mulher dedo o anel Cujo SERVIR ...
1. Chapter 1

— Sua Alteza sabe que ela quase pôs fogo na Casa Branca? — perguntou, bai xinho, Emmet.

Sua Alteza Sereníssima, príncipe Edward Cullen de San Montico observou a jovem com rosto em formato de coração e radiantes olhos cor de esmeralda. O corpete justo do vestido verde, combinando com os olhos, realçava a cintura fina, e os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos caindo pelos ombros, bri lhavam sob a luz dos lustres de cristal.

Caminhando pelo Great Hall, ela seguia lentamente a fila de cumprimentos, fazendo reverências e lançando sorrisos des lumbrantes aos dignitários e membros da realeza.

- Quem é ela?

— Isabella Swan, Alteza — Emmet respondeu em voz baixa.

Emmet sabia tudo sobre os convidados para o baile de ani versário do príncipe. Entre outras tantas, essa era também sua função, como conselheiro real.

Edward queria saber mais a respeito de Isabella Swan. Tinha certeza de que nunca tinham se encontrado antes, apesar da aparência familiar. Reparando no cavalheiro de ca belos grisalhos que a acompanhava, lembrou-se.

— Swan? O bilionário patriarca da segunda família  
mais importante da América?

- Sim, Alteza.

Edward conhecia bem mulheres como Isabella. Ele já es tivera noivo de uma! Filha de milionários que ainda usava o cartão de crédito do papai! Rica, mimada, candidata em po tencial ao título de princesa.

Ele cerrou as mãos enluvadas.

— Eu pedi à minha mãe para não convidar nenhuma ame ricana. Você sabe o que elas pensam a respeito da... realeza.

— Creio que sua mãe não teve escolha, considerando as contribuições generosas que a Swan International faz periodicamente às obras assistenciais do palácio. — Emmet hesitou por um instante, depois acrescentou: — Nem todas as mulheres americanas são como...

— Isso não tem nada a ver com ela... _Absolutamente nada _— Mas pelo modo como Edward contraiu os maxilares, Emmet percebeu que não era verdade.

Recuperando o controle, ele baixou o tom de voz.

— É o meu aniversário. Eu deveria ter sido consultado sobre a lista de convidados.

— Se Sua Alteza permitir-me, Isabella Swan parece uma princesa. Ela _é _muito bonita e graciosa. Com sua educação e a influência da família...

— Ela não é nada mais do que uma herdeira americana — Edward o interrompeu.

— A lenda não faz restrições...

— A lenda, Emmer? — A simples menção da palavra "lenda", Edward sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, — Você acredita mesmo que o anel real servirá no dedo de uma dessas mulheres, e que encontraremos o amor verdadeiro e a felicidade eterna? E que esse casamento trará prosperidade à nossa ilha?

— Acredito, Alteza.

_A lenda._


	2. Chapter 2

Edward não queria participar dela. Ele acreditava na lenda tanto quanto acreditava em contos de fadas e amor à primeira vista. Talvez em séculos anteriores, as lendas tinham certo sentido, mas nunca nos dias atuais.

Estava realizando a vontade do pai e levando San Montico para o presente. Porém, essa era uma tarefa monumentalmente lenta e difícil. Cada passo rumo ao progresso era uma batalha contra a maioria que resistia às mudanças.

Quanto mais Edward promovia o progresso, mais o povo reforçava as barreiras. Os habitantes da ilha apegavam-se aos mitos e às tradições, como os náufragos agarram-se a tudo o que significa uma chance de viver.

E eram com esses costumes antigos, como a _Lenda do Anel, _que o povo impedia que San Montico caminhasse para frente. Só com a desmistincação dessas superstições, o progresso teria lugar.

Uma vez que Edward provasse que a lenda não passava de um conto de fadas, San Montico poderia dar um salto gigante rumo à modernização. Seria o melhor para o país, o melhor para ele próprio.

—A lenda é pura fantasia, Emmet, e eu vou provar isso. Assim que o relógio tocar meia-noite, tudo estará terminado.

—Talvez seja apenas o começo. A lenda já se cumpriu no passado, Alteza.

Edward não acreditava.

— Foi apenas a realização de uma profecia. A lenda tornou-se verdadeira porque os meus ancestrais, incluindo meus pais, decidiram torná-la verdadeira. Eu decidi desmistificá-la.

Lançou um olhar irritado para o conselheiro, que além de primo, era seu melhor amigo.

— Por que você não se casa e me deixa em paz? 

Emmet suspirou.

— Esqueceu-se de que, segundo a tradição, só poderei ca sar-me depois de Sua Alteza?

Outro costume estúpido. O estado civil de Edward não de veria ter nada a ver com seu conselheiro. Se pelo menos Emmet não estivesse tão empenhado em seguir os velhos hábitos...

—Eu devia ter adivinhado que existia outro motivo para você insistir tanto para eu me casar!

—Meu único motivo é visar os interesses do nosso país. Sua Alteza precisa encontrar uma esposa.

—Estou tentando, Emmet.

Edward estava fazendo o possível para destruir a lenda. Ele marcara encontro com todas as mulheres que conhecia. Até seis meses antes, acreditara ter encontrado a mulher ideai, mas decepcionara-se. Depois disso, embora disposto a encontrar outra, decidira não abrir o coração para mais ninguém.

—Não tenho medido esforços. Acho que isso conta, não?

—Mas nenhum dos seus esforços foi... bem-sucedido, Alteza. Ainda está solteiro, e San Montico precisa de um herdeiro.

Edward estava cansado de ouvir o que San Montico esperava dele. Ele sabia. Fora instruído desde o dia em que nascera. Ajeitou as luvas.

— Posso providenciar um herdeiro sem ser casado! 

— Emmet rilhou os dentes.

— Alteza...

Edward não conteve um sorriso.

— Teremos que deixar esta discussão para mais tarde, Alteza — murmurou Emmet. — Aí vem o sr. Swan e sua filha.

Edward concordou com gesto quase imperceptível de cabeça. O elegante e altivo Charlie Swan inclinou-se diante dele.

— Alteza, permita-me apresentar minha filha Isabella. 

Atraente, sim. Fibra de princesa, não. O rosto corado e os olhos arregalados revelavam que ela estava impressionada com Edward. Um pouco intimidada também. O que mais poderia esperar de uma americana? Quando decidisse se casar, esco lheria uma mulher que o visse como homem, não como príncipe. Ele forçou um sorriso.

— É um prazer conhecer sua adorável filha. 

— Ela fez uma reverência.

— Feliz aniversário, Magnífico... isto é, Alteza. 

— Edward conteve-se para não fazer uma careta.

— Obrigado, srta. Swan. — Ele segurou-lhe a mão trémula e beijou-a. A pele era macia e quente sob seus lábios. 

Ele sentiu o cheiro de óleo de amêndoa na pele bronzeada. 

Quem sabe, ela não teria tomado banho de sol de _topless? _— Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

Quando Edward soltou-lhe a mão, ela deixou cair a bolsa. Ele se inclinou para pegá-la. Isabella fez o mesmo, batendo a cabeça na testa dele. Assustada, a moça perdeu o equilíbrio. Num movimento rápido, o pai segurou-a, salvando-a de uma queda memorável.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela tocou no braço de Edward, quebrando o protocolo real. Ele se enrijeceu. — Sua Alteza está bem?

Quanto mais rápido se livrasse dela, melhor. Ignorando a dor de cabeça, Edward entregou-lhe a bolsa.

— Estou.

Antes que Isabella dissesse mais alguma coisa, Charlie Swan empurrou-a para fora da fila de cumprimentos.

— Alteza, minha esposa lamenta muito por não ter vindo à sua festa de aniversário, mas ela tinha um compromisso inadiável.

Edward inclinou levemente a cabeça e, com o canto dos olhos, viu Isabella afastar-se em direção ao salão de baile, e observou o suave movimento do seu vestido.

Parecia um anjo rodeado de nuvens. Um anjo, ela não era. A batida na cabeça fora mais forte do que ele imaginara. Ele friccionou a testa, e ela se voltou para olhá-lo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, por um instante. Ao mesmo tempo, ela esticou o braço para apertar a mão de...

_Não._

Contendo o impulso de gritar, Edward cerrou os dentes. Isabella apertou a mão, não de um homem, mas de uma armadura! Um das luvas blindadas caiu ao chão, deixando a valiosa peça sem mão.

Droga! Nem mesmo a mais sangrenta das batalhas travadas para preservar San Montico dos invasores espanhóis e fran ceses, haviam conseguido destruir a armadura. Mas aquela mulher, a americana...

Os músculos de Edward se retesaram, a pressão sanguínea subiu. Mais uma dor para sua já dolorida cabeça. Isabella olhava para a luva com expressão horrorizada. Depois, tentou escondê-la atrás da armadura.

Charlie Swan resmungava um pedido de desculpas, que Edward aceitou com um sorriso protocolar.

Não era momento de mostrar emoções. Não, com o palácio repleto de convidados. Precisava manter-se calmo, impassível. Era apenas uma luva, uma luva blindada que pertencia à fa mília dele havia séculos. Olhou para Isabella.

— Precisa de ajuda, srta. Swan? 

Ela ergueu a luva e sorriu.

— Parece que encontrei uma mão extra.

Pelo menos, a americana tinha senso de humor. E não in cendiara o palácio. Edward suspirou aliviado.

— Ninguém pode ter mãos demais. 

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— O que devo fazer com... bem, com isto?

— Emmet, por favor, ajude a srta. Swan.

— Sim, Alteza. — Emmet aproximou-se dela e pegou a luva blindada. — Lamento pela inconveniência.

— E eu lamento tê-la quebrado — desculpou-se Isabella.

— A senhorita não a quebrou — Emmet apressou-se em esclarecer. — É... antiga.

Como todas as demais peças insubstituíveis e valiosas do pa lácio. Edward fora prevenido. A bela americana quase pusera fogo na Casa Branca. Ele não permitiria que o mesmo acontecesse ali. Teria o cuidado de manter Isabella Swan bem longe até mesmo de sua vela de aniversário! A noite já seria suficien temente longa, sem nenhum inesperado espetáculo pirotécnico.

_Os Swan nunca se impressionam. Os Swan nunca se impressionam._

Ecoando na mente, o mantra de sua família esnobe. Isabella sempre tivera muita dificuldade para não impressionar-se, mas naquela noite fora impossível não ficar boquiaberta.

Sua família era obscenamente rica, e seus membros não ti nham escrúpulos em ostentar a fortuna incalculável. Mas aqui lo... Ela nunca vira tanta riqueza exposta com tanto bom gosto.

O príncipe Edward sorriu e Isabella suspirou. Nenhum homem merecia ser tão bonito. Pecaminosamente sensual. Era como podia descrevê-lo. Tudo nele sugeria realeza. O nariz aristocrático, os maxilares proeminentes e as feições delineadas eram suavizados pelos lábios cheios, pelos cílios espessos e a covinha na face esquerda, acentuada quando ele sorria. O con traste era devastador.

Com os olhos da cor das águas que rodeavam a ilha de Santorini, os cabelos acobrados, o príncipe era, sem dúvida, um dos homens mais bonitos que conhecera.

E o melhor partido, também.

Tanto pior que era um príncipe cujos passos eram seguidos pela imprensa, pela curiosidade pública e pelas fãs ardorosas. Mas aquela parecia mesmo uma noite especial.

A presença da imprensa era restrita, e, nem mesmo os _pa-parazzi _haviam conseguido furar o bloqueio dos seguranças.

Isabella deu de ombros. Ela poderia ser a Cinderela do baile do príncipe, e não se importaria de tornar-se manchete dos tablóides, por uma noite.

Por uma noite, ela poderia esquecer-se da dura realidade da vida.

— Está se divertindo, srta. Swan?

A voz veio de alguém às suas costas. Voltando-se, ela se deparou com o conselheiro do príncipe parado junto a uma mesa. Seu sorriso não revelava nada, mas ele deveria tê-la visto olhando para o príncipe como um cãozinho amestrado. Talvez ele pretendesse salvá-la daquela situação embaraçosa. Ela endireitou o corpo.

— Sim, estou.

— Sou Emmet Dale McCarty, conselheiro do príncipe. Fomos apre sentados ainda há pouco.

Lembrando-se do incidente com a armadura, ela riu.

— Sim, é verdade.

Aproximando-se, Emmet apontou para a direita.

— A senhorita já experimentou o anel?

— Não. — O anel descansava sob um pequeno pedestal forrado de veludo negro.

Se ela não estivesse tão ocupada, perdendo-se em olhares para o príncipe, teria notado a jóia. 

— Que anel é este?

— É o anel de noivado real. — Emmet retirou o anel de dentro do estojo. Um brilho multicolorido refletia-se de todas as facetas da pedra central, um diamante imenso.

— Todas as noivas Cullen já o usaram.

Tão bonito quanto todas as jóias da coroa expostas na torre de Londres, o diamante brilhava sob as luzes do salão. O anel era um modelo medieval, com rubis, esmeraldas e safiras, in crustadas num aro de filigrana, que abrigava a pedra magnífica.

— Deslumbrante — murmurou ela.

— Experimente-o.

— Não acho uma boa ideia.

— Por favor — insistiu ele com firmeza. — Todas as mu lheres presentes são requisitadas para experimentar o anel.O príncipe Edward ficará aborrecido se não o fizer.

Christina não queria aborrecer o príncipe, mas também não gostaria de provocar outro acidente. Depois da luva da arma dura, ela conseguira manter-se longe do problemas. Não queria abusar da sorte. Recuou alguns passos.

— Por favor, srta. Swan — Emmet insistiu. — Temos que ver se serve.

Ela sorriu.

— E se servir? Eu ganho algum prémio ou coisa assim? 

Emmet sorriu também.

— Ou coisa assim.

Voltando-se, Isabella olhou para o príncipe. Seria interessante experimentar o anel. O anel dele. Uma chance de ouro. A chance de tornar-se realmente a Cinderela do baile. Não, não estaria se envolvendo em problemas, uma vez que o próprio conselheiro do príncipe estava insistindo para ela provar o anel. Nem mes mo seu pai a recriminaria por isso. Além disso, o anel parecia pequeno demais. Duvidava que entrasse em seu dedo! Após alguns momentos de hesitação, ela estendeu a mão esquerda.

— Ok.

Emmet levou o anel até o dedo dela. Estranho, mas Isabella teve a sensação de calor emanando do aro de ouro. Devia ser de Emmet. Os homens eram muito quentes. Quando o anel tocou sua pele, foi como se uma descarga elétrica atingisse seu braço. Ela gemeu, mas Emmet continuou colocando o anel no seu dedo.

Quando ele soltou-lhe a mão, Isabella arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava. O anel servira!

Ela olhava espantada. Lindo. Algum dia, teria seu próprio anel de noivado. Nada tão espetacular. Uma simples aliança de ouro já estaria muito bom. Tudo o que queria, era encontrar um homem que a amasse pelo que ela era, que quisesse as mesmas coisas que ela queria, crianças, cachorros e uma varanda com cadeira de balanço. Uma vida normal, uma família normal.

Não mais glamour. Não mais fotografias, nem manchetes, ou notas em colunas sociais. Não mais páginas e páginas de contratos pré-nupciais para proteger uma herança que ela nem queria.

Emmet franziu as sobrancelhas.

— A senhorita está bem?

— Sim — respondeu Isabella, entorpecida e febril. Sol demais, champanhe demais, sensualidade demais em torno do príncipe Edward.

O relógio secular bateu as doze badaladas da meia-noite. Hora para acabar o encanto da Cinderela.

— Obrigada por permitir que o provasse. É maravilhoso. 

Ela puxou, mas o anel não saiu de seu dedo.

Emmet inclinou-se.

— Algum problema, srta. Swan?

Isabella tornou a puxar o anel, mas os dedos deslizavam sobre o aro de ouro. O anel sequer girava ao redor do dedo anular.

— Parece grudado!

— Deixe-me tentar, senhorita. — Emmet puxou com força até Isabella quase gritar de dor. — Realmente, parece que grudou mesmo!

Ela não entendia o motivo de Emmet estar sorrindo. Ele deveria estar preocupado

— Tenho que tirar este anel. Se meu pai descobrir, ele me mata! O príncipe, então...

Um rápido olhar revelou que o príncipe estava absorto de mais numa conversa e não reparara no que acontecia com o anel real. Isabella queria livrar-se logo da jóia.

— Eu posso ir até o toalete e tentar removê-lo com água e sabonete?

Por algum estranho motivo, Emmet parecia feliz da vida. Os olhos castanhos cintilavam, o sorriso alargara-se. Ele parecia mesmo exultante.

—Não creio que vá sair.

—Por favor — ela pediu. Como permitira que aquilo acontecesse? Já não se envolvera em apuros suficientes para uma única noite? — Eu gostaria de tentar.

Com o canto dos olhos, Edward viu Emmet aproximar-se. Já não era sem tempo! Não suportava mais ouvir comentários inócuos sobre as famílias reais europeias.

—Podemos conversar um instante, Alteza? — Emmet perguntou.

—Claro. — Edward inclinou levemente a cabeça. — Com licença, senhoras. — Assim que se viu longe dos ouvidos das convidadas, ele suspirou. — Obrigado por ter vindo em meu socorro, Em. Eu estava me sentindo como um coelho rodeado por um bando de lobos. Estava ansioso para que você esquecesse o bendito anel para salvar-me. — Edward olhou para o pedestal. Para o pedestal vazio. Nem guardas, nem anel. — Onde está o anel?

O sorriso radiante de Emmet respondeu à pergunta.

_Não. _Não poderia ter acontecido.

A lenda não era verdade, não era. A lenda dizia que ele tinha que casar-se com a mullier, em cujo dedo o anel servisse, dentro de uma semana, ou então abdicaria ao trono. Ele não faria nem uma coisa, nem outra.

—Alguém sabe? Minha mãe?

—Não, mas podemos anunciar...

—Não diga a ninguém. — Edward precisava de tempo para pensar, tempo para elaborar um plano. Não permitiria que superstições e mitos influenciassem a decisão mais importante de sua vida, afastando-o cada vez mais do processo de moder nização do país. — Onde está... o anel?

— No toalete das senhoras — Emmet disse. — Com a srta. Swan.

_Ela não. Por favor, ela não._

— Posso sugerir uma linha de ação, Alteza? 

Edward apertou os dentes.

— Não. Você já fez bastante.

Isabella ensaboou vigorosamente as mãos, mas não havia meio de o anel sair de seu dedo. Na verdade, não conseguira movê-lo nem um milímetro sequer. Como bem dissera, parecia grudado em sua pele. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água escorrer nas mãos, eliminando toda a espuma.

Olhando para o anel no dedo vermelho e inchado, conteve a vontade de gritar. Deveria ter dito "não" quando sua mãe insistira para que ela acompanhasse o pai à festa do príncipe de San Montico. Na hora, parecera-lhe tão simples fazer a mãe feliz. Mas agora...

Isabella desapontaria seus pais. De novo. Por mais que se esforçasse, nunca seria capaz de contentá-los. Mas, contra sua vontade, dissera "sim". E só causara constrangimentos. A ela mesma, à sua família, ao seu país. Era só esperar até a mãe dela descobrir...

E se não conseguisse tirar o anel? Isabella flexionou a mão. Não acreditava que lhe cortassem o dedo fora. Era uma artista. Precisava de todos os seus dedos. Suspirou fundo. Era hora de ensaboar as mãos novamente.

Talvez estivesse exagerando uni pouco. Mas estava numa pequena ilha no Mediterrâneo, governada por um príncipe, e não nos Estados Unidos da América. Duvidava que San Montico obedecesse às leis dos Direitos Internacionais. Deveria ter suas próprias leis, olho por olho, dente por dente, mão pela mão. Passou sabonete em volta do anel.

Talvez seu pai pudesse fazer alguma coisa para compensar. Abrir uma fábrica, construir um hotel de luxo, pagar as dívidas do país. Talvez o príncipe entendesse e relevasse. Ou, quem sabe, sua vida terminava ali.

Ensaboou mais o dedo, porém, o anel continuava fixo.

Sentiu uma pontada no estômago, depois outra. Contorcen do-se de dor, inclinou-se sobre a pia de mármore e gemeu.

— Ah, meu Deus! O que vou fazer? 

Um homem pigarreou.

— Com licença.

No espelho, Isabella viu a imagem do príncipe Edward, de braços cruzados e expressão impenetrável. Parecia mais um pirata do que um príncipe. Um pirata terrível. Seria demais esperar pela compreensão dele.

— Eu bati, mas ninguém respondeu.

(...)


	3. Chapter 3

Ela se voltou, sem saber o que dizer. A altura dele e os ombros largos tornavam o banheiro minúsculo.

— Alteza, eu...

Emmet entrou no banheiro, sorrindo.

— O anel serviu, Alteza.

As narinas do príncipe Edward se dilataram. Os lábios gros sos praticamente tornaram-se uma linha, de tão apertados.

Furioso. Oh, Deus!, ele estava furioso. Bella não ima ginava como sairia daquela enrascada.

— Deixe-me ver sua mão.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão meio ensaboada.

— Talvez, se eu tentar com alguma loção...

— Quieta.

O tom áspero da voz dele calou-a. Bella estremeceu. O Príncipe Encantado desaparecera. As linhas clássicas do rosto, de repente, tornaram-se duras, cruéis, nada bonitas. O queixo parecia arrogante, nada confiável. Se ela pudesse atrasar o relógio e voltar ao baile...

O príncipe Edward tirou as luvas. Segurando-lhe a mão, puxou o anel até as lágrimas brilharem nos olhos de Bella. Ela mordeu a língua para não gritar.

— Serve, Alteza — Emmet afirmou com um sorriso triunfante.

— Não serve. — Desistindo, o príncipe lavou e enxugou as mãos. — Está emperrado. É pequeno demais.

— A lenda diz...

— Lave as mãos, srta. Swan — ordenou ele, antes que Emmet falasse demais.

— Que lenda? — perguntou Bella.

— Lave as mãos — Edward repetiu. — Não vou mandar de novo.

— Sim, Alteza. — Bella murmurou, sentindo-se uma criança repreendida pela mãe, depois de uma traquinagem. Ela enxaguou as mãos, mas não conseguiu tirar todo o sabonete infiltrado na filigrana.

— Encontre o sr. Swan — ordenou o príncipe, de novo, — Preciso falar com ele imediatamente.

Emmet parou na porta do banheiro.

— Alteza, talvez...

— Agora não, Ememt. — Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do conselheiro, o príncipe Edward entregou a Bella as luvas brancas. — Coloque-as.

As luvas eram, no mínimo, dois números maiores.

— São grandes, Alteza.

— Não estamos num desfile de modas, srta. Swan.

— Coloque-as e não discuta. Não quero que minha mãe a veja usando esse anel. Nem a imprensa.

A imprensa. O príncipe Edward tocara o ponto crítico. Ela vestiu as luvas.

Edward caminhou até a porta.

— Venha comigo.

Incerta e meio assustada, Bella hesitou.

— Vamos. Agora.

Ela ergueu o queixo, tentando reunir sua coragem para perguntar:

— Aonde, Alteza?

— Para um lugar reservado, onde não seremos perturbados.

O palácio que parecera um castelo de sonhos, de repente, começava a transformar-se num pesadelo. Certamente, o pa lácio teria um calabouço com uma câmara de tortura. Ela seguiu o príncipe Edward por um corredor estreito e pouco iluminado.

— Onde, exatamente, fica esse lugar, Alteza?

— No meu quarto.

Bella parou diante das majestosas portas duplas do quarto do príncipe, o coração ba tendo na garganta. O príncipe, o anel de noivado, o quarto. Oh, céus! O quarto. O quarto do príncipe. Ninguém acreditaria no que estava acontecendo. Talvez a família dela, absolutamente mais ninguém. Bella beliscou o braço para certificar-se de que não estava sonhando.

O príncipe Edward adiantou-se para abrir uma das portas.

— Entre e espere-me aí dentro.

— Alteza... — ela começou, depois hesitou.

O olhar de superioridade dele deixou-a pouco à vontade.

— O que foi, srta. Swan?

Bella não tinha sangue real, mas era uma Swan. Endireitando o corpo, obrigou-se a fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Lamento ter estragado seu aniversário.

— Entre. — Com a mão nas costas de Bella, conduziu-a para dentro do quarto. Evidentemente, ele nem prestara atenção no pedido de desculpas dela. — Não toque em nada e fique longe das janelas.

Ela se conteve para não perguntar se deveria entrar des calça, para não macular o carpete. De nada adiantaria irritá-lo ainda mais.

— Sim, Alteza.

— Tenho que voltar à festa. Creio que meu tio está sofrendo um ataque cardíaco.

Ataque cardíaco? Bella abriu a boca, mas a voz morreu na garganta. O príncipe Edward saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Bella tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada à chave.

Ela estava presa no quarto do príncipe. Sozinha.

Um ataque cardíaco? Certamente era brincadeira do príncipe. Ou seria verdade? Bella olhou para as mãos enluvadas.

O anel. Só podia ser por causa do anel.

Respirou fundo, soltando-a devagar e ruidosamente. O que ela provocara dessa vez? Ataques poderiam ser fatais. Apertou as mãos, desesperada. O marquês era um homem tão simpático, tão encantador. Bem diferente do sobrinho, príncipe Edward.

Ela se jogou na enorme cama de casal de mogno, ricamente entalhada. Pela janela aberta, entrava uma brisa suave, en chendo o quarto com o cheiro de mar. Mas o ar fresco não amenizava seu sentimento de culpa.

A culpa era dela.

Deitada na cama do príncipe, ela ajustou as luvas para não caírem. Durante toda sua vida, ela quebrara muitas coisas, quase sempre coisas muito valiosas. Era capaz de começar uma guerra, ou uma pequena insurreição, como seu pai preferia considerar.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade silenciosa, ela ouviu o ruído da chave na fechadura. Pulou da cama um segundo antes de abrirem a porta. O príncipe Edward entrou seguido por Emmet e pelo marquês.

O marquês!

Graças a Deus! Ele não morrera. Bella correu e abraçou-o.

— O senhor está vivo!

O marquês sorriu.

— Não mais do que antes.

Ela fitou os olhos verdes que lembravam os do príncipe.

— Pensei que o tivesse matado.

— Minha cara Bella, posso chamá-la assim?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sem afastar os olhos do rosto do marquês. Ele estava vivo. Vivo. Uma lágrima es correu-lhe pela face.

— Esta lágrima é por mim? — O marquês enxugou-lhe o rosto com um lenço de linho branco. — Você me faz desejar ser trinta anos mais jovem. Edward, meu felizardo rapaz, você encontrou uma maravilhosa...

— Por que você mataria meu tio? — perguntou o príncipe Edward, abandonando também o tratamento formal.

— Sua Alteza me disse que o marquês estava sofrendo um ataque cardíaco. Imaginei que fosse por causa do anel.

— Seu coração bateu mais forte. O anel. Por um momento, ela o esquecera.

Olhou para o príncipe, esperando ver nele a mesma com paixão, a mesma sinceridade, que vira no rosto do marquês. Mas o rosto do príncipe mostrava apenas impaciência. Como pudera confundi-lo com um Príncipe Encantado? Nunca ansiara tanto por ter alguém de sua família por perto.

— Onde está meu pai?

O marquês afagou-lhe o ombro, tranqúilizando-a.

— Logo ele estará aqui.

— Tire as luvas — ordenou o príncipe Edward.

— Por favor, meu querido sobrinho — o marquês advertiu-o gentilmente. — Bella não é nenhum objeto. Ela será sua...

— Por favor, digo eu, tio Phillippe. Se insistir em interferir, pedirei para retirar-se.

— Fingi esse ataque cardíaco para acabar com sua festa e é assim que você me agradece? — O marquês parecia ofendido.

— O senhor fingiu estar tendo um ataque cardíaco? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, minha querida. — Phillippe ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Uma performance impecável, diga-se de passagem. Digna de um Oscar.

— Por quê?

O príncipe Edward pigarreou e o marquês suspirou.

— Por que não pergunta à Sua Alteza Sereníssima?

O príncipe não disse nada. Continuou com aquela irritante expressão de superioridade. Ela se desesperara, chorara, acre ditando que ser a causa da doença do marquês. Merecia uma explicação. Com as mãos na cintura, encarou o príncipe.

— E então? Sua Alteza Sereníssima vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Emmet e o marquês riram, e o príncipe fulminou-os com um olhar furioso. Depois, olhou para o teto e resmungou algo em francês.

_Estúpido e arrogante, isso o que ele é._

Ela poderia ter-lhe respondido em francês também, mas pre feriu respirar fundo para acalmar-se.

— Alteza, eu não colei o anel em meu dedo. Nem fiz de propósito. Se quiser me dizer alguma coisa, e pode ser em francês mesmo, mas fale olhando no meu rosto, por favor.

O príncipe Edward avaliou-a por um longo momento.

—Você fala francês?

—Fluentemente. — Bella adorou a expressão espantada dele. O homem era mesmo orgulhoso. — Quando eu estava na faculdade, estudei em Paris.

—Fala outros idiomas?

—Italiano. Estudei um ano em Florença. — Aproveitando o instante de surpresa do príncipe, Bella não se fez de rogada. Ainda que momentaneamente, assumiu o controle da situação. — E espanhol também. Passei oito meses na Espanha, entre Madri e Barcelona.

—Alteza — Emmet interrompeu-os. — Bella está esperando sua explicação sobre o ataque cardíaco do marquês.

—Parece que conseguiu dois protetores, srta. Swan. — O príncipe reassumiu a pose real, mas a veia do pescoço ainda pulsava forte. Ele não era tão frio e controlado como queria que as pessoas acreditassem. — Já que insiste, vou contar. Uma vez que você, descui...

Emmet tossiu.

— Desculpe-me, Alteza.

Pelo olhar do príncipe, Bella não teve dúvidas que ele teria estrangulado seu conselheiro, se pudesse. Emmet, porém, não se intimidou, e o príncipe continuou:

—Uma vez que você teve a infelicidade de ter o anel _colado_em seu dedo, achei melhor que os convidados se fossem, antes que começassem os comentários. Eu precisava de um motivo para acabar com a festa. Então, recorri ao talento do meu versátil tio.

—Já representei Shakespeare — afirmou o marquês fazendo uma reverência.

Bella não conteve o riso. Não fora má ideia. E funcio nara. Ela mesma era favorável a qualquer estratégia apenas para evitar comentários e manter a imprensa afastada. Sua Alteza podia não ser aquele cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, mas era rápido no raciocínio. Talvez ele até encontrasse um meio para saírem daquela confusão.

— Agora que respondi à sua pergunta, srta. Swan, poderia fazer-me a gentileza de tirar as luvas?

Naquele instante, alguém bateu à porta. Silêncio total no aposento. Ninguém se moveu. Todos olharam para a porta. Nova batida.

Com um gesto quase imperceptível de cabeça, o príncipe autorizou Emmet a abrir a porta.

— É o sr. Swan — informou ele.

Charlie Swan entrou no quarto com um sorriso largo. Bella calculou alguns segundos para o sorriso desaparecer. Ela escondeu as mãos nas costas.

— Querida. — O abraço do pai pegou-a de surpresa. Ele sempre preferira demonstrar seu afeto com presentes caros, nunca com gestos. E esperava vê-lo furioso e não feliz. — Desculpe a demora, Alteza. Mas eu estava telefonando para minha mulher.

_Mamãe já sabe,_pensou Bella desolada.

— Como ela está? — perguntou ela.

— Muito bem.

Bem? Sua mãe? Não, não era possível. Ela só não acompa nhara o marido a San Montico porque descobrira uma nova ruga ao redor dos olhos. Ato contínuo, marcara uma consulta de emergência, incluindo passagem aérea, com seu cirurgião plástico, em Beverly Hills. Exagero era o nome do meio de Renée Swan.

— Posso ver o anel, Alteza? — pediu Charlie.

— Se a srta. Swan tirar as luvas...

— Faça o que o príncipe disse — murmurou o pai dela. — O que quer que ele diga.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela tirou as duas luvas e estendeu a mão esquerda para o pai.

— Interessante. — Charlie tentou girar a jóia. Bella esperava pela reprimenda do pai. Esperava que, mais uma vez, ele expressasse seu desapontamento. Em vez disso, o sorriso alargou-se ainda mais. — O anel não está saindo, não é?

— Não, não está saindo, sr. Swan — disse Emmet.

— Não está saindo — repetiu o marquês.

— Mas vai sair! — O príncipe Edward forçou um sorriso.  
— O anel não serve para ela.

Os outros três homens trocaram olhares cúmplices, e Bella teve a sensação de que era a única a não partilhar de um terrível segredo.

— Gostaria que Bella permanecesse no palácio — disse o príncipe.

_Diga que não, papai. Diga não._

— É compreensível, considerando as circunstâncias — Charlie assentiu. — Providenciarei para que a bagagem dela seja tra zida para cá. Discretamente, claro. O príncipe Edward sorriu satisfeito.

— Sua presença também será bem-vinda, sr. Swan.

_Fique, papai. Por favor, fique._

— Obrigado, Alteza, mas não será necessário. — Charlie olhou para o anel no dedo da filha e riu. — Tenho que pensar em tantas coisas, que duvido que consiga dormir esta noite.

Finalmente, ele faria alguma coisa. Bella suspirou aliviada.

— Não se preocupe. — O pai acariciou-lhe o braço. — Cui darei de tudo.

Menos mal. Ela não estaria sozinha. Porém, seu pai estava reagindo com muita calma, diferentemente de outras ocasiões em que ela se envolvera em apuros.

— Você não está bravo?

— Um pouco surpreso — admitiu ele. — Mas bravo, não.

Decididamente, ela era a única excluída do complô. Defini tivamente, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

— Meu tio o acompanhará, sr. Swan — informou o príncipe.

Bella queria que o pai ficasse. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto apreciava a ajuda dele. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto o amava. Mas Charlie Swan não lhe deu chance de dizer nada.

— Durma bem, minha filha. — Charlie beijou-lhe a testa. — Estou muito orgulhoso de você, querida.

Bella olhou-o boquiaberta. Durante anos, ansiara ouvir o pai proferindo essas palavras. Tudo o que ela queria, era ser uma boa menina e deixar os pais orgulhosos. Mas as coisas não deram muito certo. Ela acabava sempre envolvida em pro blemas, mesmo sem querer. O anel colado em seu dedo era o exemplo perfeito. Com exceção de manter o caso longe da im prensa, qual a diferença entre essa e as confusões anteriores?

Edward não desistia. Ele tentou de tudo, mas nada funcio nara. Sabonete, loção cremosa, vaselina. O anel continuava firme. Suas ideias sè esgotavam.

E o tempo também.

Já passava das duas da madrugada. Ele não contara nada à mãe, nem ao resto do palácio, sobre Bella e o anel. Mas não poderia guardar segredo para sempre. Logo amanheceria, e com a luz do dia, a verdade viria à tona, assim como a notícia sobre o anel e sobre quem o estava usando se espalharia rapidamente.

Se o povo acreditassem que a "magia" do anel escolhera Bella para ser a noiva do príncipe, e se ele a desposasse, os costumes e as tradições supersticiosas da ilha se fortaleceriam ainda mais.

A lenda selaria não só o destino dele, mas o de San Montico também. Com ideias arcaicas, como lendas e contos de fadas, San Montico nunca chegaria à modernização e os desejos de seu pai nunca se realizariam. Edward não permitiria que seu país parasse no tempo.

Vasculhando o armário do banheiro, ele encontrou um vidro de óleo.

— Vamos tentar com isto, srta. Swan.

Retirando a mão de uma vasilha cheia de gelo, Bella encostou-se no gabinete da pia.

— Vá em frente, Alteza. E como parece que este anel não vai sair do meu dedo num futuro próximo, pode chamar-me de Bella. Você também, Emmet.

Parado ao lado de Edward, Emmet sorriu.

— Bella é um nome bonito. Combina com uma princesa.

Princesa Bella? Edward comprimiu os lábios. Emmet e suas piadas! As artimanhas dele não dariam certo. Bella não se tornaria sua esposa. Não se tornaria Sua Alteza Sereníssima, princesa de San Montico. Contrariando a lenda, o anel no dedo dela não significava nada. Só ele decidiria quem seria a próxima princesa. E, certamente, não seria Isabella Swan.

E com Emmet por perto, demonstrando abertamente sua aprovação, só complicaria ainda mais a situação.

— Deixe-nos, Emmet.

-E o anel, Alteza?

—- Eu resolvo isso. — Edward abriu o vidro de óleo. — Você precisa dormir, Emmet. Amanhã, teremos um dia cheio. Emmet concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Vou preparar um quarto para Bella, Alteza.

— Ela fica aqui.

[N/A] Comentar faz bem e não tira pedaço de ninguem ;)

;*


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Quanto tempo eim. –' Me desculpem pela demora, mas ando cheia de coisas p/ fazer :/ Bom o caso é o seguinte: mesmo que já tenha outra adaptação da fic aqui no FF, não vou parar de postar. Até pq comecei a postar a fic primeiro, e ela já está completa há muito tempo (só que em outro site). Fico grata a todos que me informaram e espero que compreendam.

Os: Estou postando toda a fic hoje!

_x_

— Aqui? — Bella quase gritou. — Eu não posso dormir aqui.

— Eu não posso dormir aqui, _Alteza_— ele a corrigiu. — Posso perguntar por quê?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Porque este é o seu quarto de _Sua Altezal_— Ela olhou ao redor. — Onde _Sua Alteza_vai dormir?

— Aqui, claro! — Edward riu da expressão indignada, do tom surpreso da voz dela.

Bella tinha um charme inocente todo especial. Pura en cenação, ele tinha certeza. As americanas fariam qualquer coisa por um título de nobreza. A ex-noiva o ensinara uma lição valiosa, ainda que dolorosa.

— Bella, o anel pertence à minha família há muitas gerações. Há muitos séculos. Prefiro ficar perto dele.

— Sua Alteza pode trancar-me num quarto, numa torre, se quiser, com um batalhão de guardas fortemente armados. Não vou fugir, Alteza. Prometo.

As promessas dela não significavam nada. Além do mais, Edward não poderia correr o risco de manter um guarda na porta do quarto de hóspedes. Sua mãe poderia ver, ou saber pelos empregados, e saberia que alguma coisa estava errada. E se a princesa Esme descobrisse sobre o anel... No dia seguinte, antes mesmo do anoitecer, os convites de casamentos já teriam sido distribuídos pelos quatro cantos do mundo!

—Você vai ficar aqui. Comigo.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se. Emmet franziu o cenho.

— Alteza...

— Boa noite, Emmet.

— Emmet — Bella chamou-o. — Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Foi um prazer, Bella. Feliz aniversário, Alteza. — Com uma reverência, Emmet saiu do banheiro.

_Que aniversário!,_Edward pensou contrariado. Uma viagem aos desertos gelados da Sibéria seria bem melhor do que aquilo. Qualquer coisa seria.

Mas ele estava ali, no banheiro, com Bella, que usava o anel real de noivado. Se a notícia vazasse, ele estaria casado com a americana em uma semana, no máximo.

Casado com uma estranha. Edward segurou com força a mão de Bella.

—Ai!

Ele soltou rapidamente a mão. Não deveria ter sido tão rude. —- Eu... eu só queria passar o óleo.

Bella encarou-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Duas pequenas linhas apareceram na testa, acima do nariz.

— Olhe aqui, eu quero livrar-me deste anel tanto quanto você. — Depois de breve hesitação, ela estendeu a mão. — Besunte-me, Alteza.

_Irreverente, mas interessante._Talvez em outra ocasião, em outro lugar. Absurdo. Sabendo ou não, ela envolvera-se com a lenda. Depois que removesse o anel, nunca mais ele queria ver Bella Swan em sua vida!

Inclinando o vidro, ele derramou óleo no dedo delicado. De pois de colocar o vidro sobre o mármore da pia, começou a espalhar o líquido em volta do anel. As mãos dele engoliram a dela, pequena e delicada. Bella estremeceu.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Eu posso fazer isso, Alteza.

— Não. Eu faço.

Edward percebeu um brilho de desafio nos olhos dela. Mesmo assim, ela estendeu a mão. Tanto melhor. Pelo menos, ela sabia obedecer. Devagar, espalhou o óleo pelo dedo todo, prin cipalmente sobre o anel. Não notara antes as unhas esmaltadas de rosa-pálido. Como sua mãe costumava usar, antes da morte do pai dele.

Mas uma manicure francesa não fazia uma princesa.

— O que é isto? — Bella perguntou.

De novo, ela esquecera de dirigir-se a ele como "Alteza".

— Óleo.

Com a mão direita, ela pegou o vidro e leu o rótulo.

— Óleo de massagem?

Ela precisava de uma aula sobre protocolo real.

— Sim.

— Interessante. — Bella recolocou o vidro sobre o mármore. — Sua Alteza sempre tem um estoque de óleo para massagem? Ou tivemos sorte esta noite?

Aquela era a mulher mais irritante que ele já conhecera. Impassível, ele continuou friccionando o dedo.

— Foi um presente.

— Eu tinha certeza.

Ignorando o tom irreverente, Edward procurou lembrar-se de que ela era americana, que não estava habituada às for malidades da aristocracia real. Ele tentou tirar o anel, mas este continuava tão firme quanto uma rocha. Recusando-se a desistir, ele derramou mais óleo. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre os dela, o atrito das peles aquecia o óleo espalhado entre as mãos de ambos.

Macia. Sob os dedos, ele sentia a maciez da pele dela. A fragrância do perfume francês invadia-lhe as narinas. Não era à toa que Emmet insistira em ficar para ajudá-los. Era muito agradável. Edward observou a imagem refletida no espelho, até Bella perceber. Piscando, ela desviou o olhar. Ele também.

Ele não deveria estar apreciando aquilo. Não era um jogo, nem uma peça de teatro. A pele de Bella não era macia. A mão de qualquer mulher pareceria macia sob uma camada de óleo para massagem.

De novo, ele puxou o anel.

Nada.

Precisava pensar em algo. Uma nova técnica. Talvez devesse tentar as juntas inchadas. Sim, era isso.

Deixando o óleo agir como lubrificante, Edward massageou o nó do dedo. Certamente, funcionaria. Os dedos de Bella eram longos, elegantes. Conteve-se para não perguntar se ela nunca pintava as unhas com esmalte vermelho.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Oh, Alteza — ela disse, corando. — Este é o dedo errado!

Edward soltou a mão dela abruptamente. Não tinha como explicar o lapso, nem por que sentia-se como uma criança pi lhada em alguma traquinagem.

— Deixe que eu tento. — Bella puxou o anel. — Ainda está colado, Alteza.

Ele também.

Enquanto o anel estivesse no dedo de Bella, ele também estaria colado a ela.

Indo até a pia, a moça lavou as mãos.

— O dedo está muito inchado. Não acredito que consegui remos tirar o anel do meu dedo esta noite, Alteza.

Eles estavam tentando por muito tempo. Tempo demais. Edward notou as olheiras de Bella.

— Amanhã cedo, tentaremos de novo. Você deve estar cansada.

Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso encantador.

— Estou sim, Alteza, mas se quiser continuar, entenderei perfeitamente. Sei que deseja o anel de volta.

A sinceridade na voz dela, surpreendeu-o, assim como a disposição de continuar, apesar do cansaço. Ele estava acos tumado com as pessoas sempre exigindo alguma coisa dele. Poucas ofereciam algo em troca.

— Não, vamos esperar até amanhã. — Edward percebeu que o vestido dela já estava amassado, demonstrando sinais da longa noite. Ela não podia dormir com o vestido de baile.

— Vou arrumar algo para você dormir.

Bella enxugou as mãos na toalha.

— Estou bem assim, Alteza.

O corpete justo levantava os seios e o decote "V" realçava as linhas arredondadas.

— Realmente, seu vestido é lindo, mas acredito que o costureiro não tinha a intenção de transformá-lo em camisola. Venha comigo. — Edward abriu o armário de mogno em seu quarto. Procurou entre as roupas e tirou a blusa de um pijama verde da gaveta. — Pode vestir.

Bella correu os dedos pelo tecido.

— É de seda, Alteza.

— Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. É muito bonita. Não quero estragá-la. Pode emprestar-me uma camiseta?

— Você não vai estragá-la.

Ela deu de ombros.

— É o que sempre dizem — resmungou Bella antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

O príncipe Edward não disse uma palavra, mas Bella podia notar, sentir a diferença. Du rante o banho, ele se transformara no príncipe encantado que ela conhecera no imenso hall, o príncipe sensual que balançara seu coração.

Ele saiu do banheiro e parou no meio do quarto. O sorriso irresistível, o olhar cheio de ansiedade e desejo. O olhar pe netrava, acariciava, fazendo-a sentir-se uma mulher desejável.

E Bella ressentiu-se por isso. Ressentiu-se pela fraque za, pela própria vulnerabilidade.

Mas não podia evitar essa sensação.

O homem poderia conquistar o coração de qualquer mulher, se ele se dispusesse a isso.

Não o coração _dela._

Com toda sinceridade, ela preferia a cara feia de Sua Alteza, em vez da linha sensual que curvava os lábios dele.

Lábios feitos para mordiscar, para saborear, para beijar.

_Calma!,-_pediu a si mesma. Eram apenas lábios. Lábios reais com os quais ela não queria absolutamente nada. E daí que sua odiosa personalidade não diminuía seu _sex appeal?_

Não estava interessada. E ponto final.

Se ela afirmava não estar interessada, devia acreditar nisso. Não que isso tivesse importância. Claro que não. Ela estava apenas exagerando, permitindo que a imaginação e os hormô-nios corressem à solta.

O príncipe não lhe propusera nada. Na verdade, não dissera nenhuma palavra. Ele estava brincando. Sim, era isso. Ele brincava, para provocar-lhe uma reação. Aquele olhar convi dativo não significava nada. Absolutamente nada.

Além do mais, o príncipe Edward não gostava dela. Estava muito bravo, isso sim. Afinal, aquela moça estava usando o anel dele. Talvez, não usando exatamente, mas o anel estava no dedo dela.

O sorriso dele se alargou, realçando as linhas ao redor dos olhos. Aparentemente, esquecera-se do anel. Insanidade tem porária. Ou...

Não, não podia ser.

Mas ele estava olhando para ela, sorrindo. Um sorriso se dutor capaz de fazer qualquer mulher desmaiar. Talvez ele quisesse tocá-la, beijá-la, fazer amor com ela.

Talvez estivesse mesmo exagerando nas fantasias. Ou, quem sabe, tivesse alguma coisa no rosto. Bella tocou a própria face.

— Alguma coisa errada, Alteza?

— Não. — Edward deu um passo à frente.

Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo-se completamente des locada. Principalmente com o príncipe vestindo apenas a calça do pijama! A calça de seda verde aguçava-lhe a imaginação, e a curiosidade também. E o que estava à mostra, era sim plesmente estonteante. Os ombros largos, o peito musculoso, os braços rijos.

O típico homem vaidoso. Saltitando pelo quarto como um bailarino. Certo, parado, não saltitando.

— Não vai vestir a blusa do pijama?.

— Você a está vestindo — disse ele.

A intimidade de partilharem um pijama, algo que ela ima ginava que aconteceria apenas quando se casasse, provocou-lhe um estremecimento.

Ela não devia pensar assim. Não ali, fechada num quarto com um príncipe atraente e seminu. Bella cruzou os braços e afastou-se da cama.

Da cama dele.

_Mostre-lhe o anel. O sorriso dele desaparecerá. O desejo es tampado nos olhos dele também._

Mas ela não conseguiu mover-se. Parecia enfeitiçada, hip notizada pelo olhar penetrante do príncipe, por seu incrível físico. Queria tocá-lo, ver se era de verdade.

Edward deu mais um passo na direção dela.

— Seda fica-lhe muito bem, Bella.

Um cumprimento? O pulso bateu mais forte. Ela recuou e bateu as costas na parede. Estava acuada. Não tinha como escapar. Deveria estar preocupada, muito mais do que estava.

— Obrigada, Alteza.

As palavras saíram enrouquecidas. Nada do tom de voz nor mal. O que havia de errado com ela? Nervosismo? Ela umedeceu os lábios secos.

— Quando estivermos a sós, pode chamar-me de Edward.

Edward? Ela não devia. Não podia.

Ele venceu a distância entre ambos. As pulsações de Bella bateram o recorde de velocidade. Ela olhou para a cama, depois novamente para o príncipe.

— Onde... hum... onde devo...

Faltavam-lhe palavras. A proximidade a deixava muda.

— Onde você deve dormir? — Edward completou a pergunta.

Ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, não confiando na própria voz. Não confiando nela mesma.

Os olhos dele cintilavam de prazer antecipado.

— Onde você gostaria de dormir?

A pergunta era delicada. A resposta poderia envolvê-la em outros, e maiores, problemas. Bella encolheu os ombros, contendo-se para não estremecer ao vê-lo chegar mais perto.

— A cama é bastante grande para dois.

Não, não era. Só o que lhe faltava para transformar sua viagem a San Montico num desastre completo, era acordar envolta nos lençóis, pernas entrelaçadas nas dele, cabeça re costada no peito nu.

O pai dela recomendara obediência ao príncipe Edward, mas Bella duvidava que era isso o que ele tinha em mente. Pressionou as mãos suadas contra a parede.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela procurou um caminho para es capar. Não viu nada, além de duas poltronas de couro diante da lareira. Tinham que servir.

— Quanto à questão da cama, Alteza, posso dormir numa daquelas poltronas ou no chão.

— No chão? — Príncipe Edward riu. — Seria desconfortável demais. Certamente, há soluções melhores.

Bella passou por ele e caminhou até as poltronas.

— Ficarei muito bem, Alteza. Você... oh, desculpe-me. Sua Alteza não acredita nos lugares que em já me deitei... isto é, em que dormi. — Precisava manter a boca fechada antes de falar alguma bobagem. Fingiu um bocejo. — Estou muito cansada.

— Se está tão cansada, que diferença fará se dividirmos a cama?

— Muita diferença — ela afirmou rápido demais. — Não, eu quero dizer...

— O que você quer dizer, Bella?

O nome fluía dos lábios dele com um leve sotaque francês. A maneira como Edward pronunciava o seu nome era adorável. Não. Detestável, na verdade.

— Eu me reviro muito na cama. E ronco.

— Foi Francis quem lhe contou?

Bella comprimiu os lábios. Sentia o rosto ardendo. O príncipe Edward sorriu do embaraço dela. Uma leve batida na porta salvou-a de um constrangimento maior.

— Quem é? — Edward perguntou com impaciência.

— Sua mãe.

A mãe dele? Mais problemas! Bella e o príncipe trocaram olhares assustados.

— Só um minuto — ele disse à mãe. Depois, virando-se para Bella: — Esconda-se.

— Onde?

Ele olhou para o banheiro e para outra porta.

— Se minha mãe a encontrar aqui...

Provavelmente, a bela princesa Esme não entenderia o motivo de Bella estar no quarto do príncipe, altas horas da noite, e ainda, vestindo a blusa do pijama dele.

Desistindo do banheiro e do closet, ele abriu a porta do armário.

— Entre — ordenou ele.

Bella hesitou.

— Aí?

— Edward? — a princesa Esme chamou-o. — Preciso falar-lhe imediatamente.

Ele ficou tenso. Sem pensar mais, Bella entrou no ar mário e ajeitou-se entre as camisas penduradas nos cabides. O príncipe Edward pegou o vestido dela e entregou-lhe. Depois, fechou a porta do armário, deixando-a na escuridão.

— Não esqueça meus sapatos, Alteza — avisou-o.

— Edward? Abra a porta — ordenou a mãe dele.

Edward despenteou os cabelos, desarrumou os lençóis e em purrou os sapatos de Bella para debaixo da cama antes de abrir a porta.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Esme entrou no quarto.

— Espero não ter interrompido nada.

— Não. Eu estava na cama.

— Sozinho? — Ela se voltou para olhar a cama dele.

A pergunta não merecia resposta. Ela sempre se mostrava decepcionada quando descobria que não havia mulher nenhuma no quarto do filho.

— Pensei que já estivesse dormindo, mãe.

— Como poderia dormir? Quero saber o que está acontecendo, Edward. — Atravessando o quarto, ela abriu a porta do banheiro. — E não me diga que dispensou os convidados por causa do ataque cardíaco de seu tio. Sei que ele fingiu.

— Ele não fingiu. — De repente, Edward notou a ponta de um dos sapatos de Bella visível sob a cama. — Tio Phillippe teve uma pequena indigestão.

— Ele estragou sua festa.

Enquanto a princesa relanceava os olhos pelo closet, Edward aproveitou para chutar o sapato mais para debaixo da cama.

— Ele pensou que estava sofrendo um ataque do coração, mamãe. Certamente a saúde dele é muito mais importante do que uma festa.

— Mas o anel... — Ela fechou a porta do closet. — Havia tantas moças adoráveis. Eu tinha esperanças de que você a encontrasse esta noite.

— Sinto muito tê-la desapontado.

— Você não tem culpa se o anel não serviu em nenhuma mulher, ou se a festa foi interrompida.

— Parece que o destino está tramando contra mim.

Definitivamente, estava. Um pedaço de tecido verde, o ves tido de Bella, aparecia por baixo da porta do armário. A mãe dele não notara. Ainda.

— Eu só queria que você conhecesse o mesmo amor e a mesma felicidade que a Lenda do Anel proporcionou à mim e ao seu pai.

— Felicidade, mamãe? — Edward não acreditava no que ouvia. Ele se aproximou do armário. Num gesto bem natural, encostou-se nele e, com o tornozelo, escondeu o pedaço de tecido.

— Nestes últimos dez anos, você não faz outra coisa se não usar roupas pretas e guardar luto por ele.

— Eu sinto muito a falta dele, meu filho. Não esqueça que foram vinte e um anos de alegria e felicidade, até ele morrer. As lembranças ficarão comigo para sempre, e eu só tenho que agradecer ao anel por tanta ventura.

Edward não acreditava que o anel trazia felicidade e amor verdadeiro, por mais que a mãe afirmasse o contrário. Bastava olhar para ela, ouvi-la... Ela falava como se tivesse morrido também. Era como a princesa vivia, desde a morte do marido. Edward atribuía tanta tristeza à Lenda do Anel.

— Por que não viver essa alegria novamente, mamãe? Você pode se apaixonar e tornar a casar-se.

A princesa se aproximou do filho, e do armário, e o sorriso dela desapareceu.

— Depois do amor que seu pai e eu vivemos... Jamais poderia compartilhar meus sentimentos com outra pessoa. Nem quero tentar. Tudo o que eu quero, Edward, é que se case e que tenha muitos filhos.

Ele sabia o quanto sua mãe desejava que ele se casasse para dar-lhe os tão sonhados netos, e principalmente, o herdeiro do trono de San Montico. Só de falar sobre a lenda e o baile de aniversário, o brilho voltara para os olhos da princesa. Ago ra, já se apagara.

Completamente.

Que espécie de filho era ele, colocando suas vontades acima dos desejos e anseios da mãe? Edward não queria saber a resposta.

— Onde está o anel?

Entre a própria felicidade e a dela, Edward hesitou. Bastava mostrar o anel no dedo de Bella. Sua mãe exultaria, e ele...

Não, ele não podia. Se ele cedesse e casasse por conta da lenda, iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Tinha que romper os laços da família Cullen com a Lenda do Anel. Não só por ele, mas também pelas gerações futuras.

A procura por uma esposa ensinara-o que "amor verdadeiro" e "felizes para sempre" só existiam em contos de fadas e fantasias. Nem mesmo um anel encantado poderia mudar a realidade.

—O anel está com você, meu filho?

—Não. Está com Emmet. — A mentira saíra com facilidade.

—Bem, pelo menos, poderei usá-lo de novo.

—Não.

Os olhos da princesa estreitaram-se.

—Você não quer que eu o use?

Edward fora muito rude. Odiava desapontar a mãe. A última coisa que desejava, era magoá-la. Ela era a única mulher que o amava pelo que ele era, simplesmente seu filho. O título não importava, nem os defeitos dele.

— Muitas mulheres o experimentaram, mamãe. Gostaria de mandar limpá-lo, antes.

A ternura nos olhos dela fez com que Edward engolisse o terrível sentimento de culpa. Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

— Você sempre pensa em tudo, meu filho. Como seu pai.

A luz do sol esquentava o rosto de Isabella. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, acostumando-se à claridade da manhã. Outro dia ensolarado. Ela abriu os braços e espreguiçou-se. Um banho rápido e estaria pronta para pegar o avião de volta para casa.

Levou alguns segundos para perceber onde estava. Não era a luxuosa suíte do hotel cinco estrelas que dividia com o pai. Estava no palácio. No quarto do príncipe Edward. Na cama do príncipe Edward.

Como chegara até a cama? Lembrava-se de que escondera-se no armário. Certamente adormecera, e o príncipe Harry le vara-a para a cama.

Ela sentou-se na cama. Olhou ao redor. Nem sinal do prín cipe. Só se...

Lembrou-se do sonho. Sonhara que o cavaleiro com armadura reluzente tomara sua mão entre as deles, jurando amor eterno. No sonho, não era um cavaleiro sem rosto. Era o príncipe. Fantasia e realidade fundiam-se, deixando-a ainda mais confusa em relação ao príncipe. Sentir-se atraída por ele, era uma coisa, mas sonhar com ele? Não, decididamente, era loucura.

Ouviu o som de vozes vindo do banheiro. Talvez, um criado de quarto para ajudá-lo a vestir-se. E se o príncipe não estivesse vestido? Só faltava deparar-se com aquele homem magnífico enrolado numa toalha! Ou pior, nu!

A porta do banheiro abriu-se. Uma morena atraente, de pele bronzeada, saiu de lá, seguida por duas jovens sorridentes.

— Bom dia, srta. Swan. Sou Delia — apresentou-se a morena. — Estas são minhas assistentes, Elise e Faye.

De minissaia vermelha e blusa justa, Delia não parecia go vernanta, nem empregada. Pelo menos, não do tipo que a mãe de Bella admitia. Quem seriam elas? Modelos ou atrizes?

— Dormiu bem, srta. Swan?

—Muito bem, obrigada.

—Está pronta? — Delia perguntou, uma ponta de expec tativa na voz.

Imediatamente, e por motivos óbvios, Bella lembrou-se de costumes bárbaros, como a guilhotina, por exemplo. Aquelas mulheres iriam prepará-la para cortarem-lhe o dedo para re cuperar o anel! Era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Seu dedo era um caso perdido.

Com a mão direita, Bella pegou as luvas que estavam na mesa de cabeceira. Escondendo-as sob os lençóis, vestiu-as sem pressa.

_Faça-se de boba! Finja que não sabe o que está acontecendo._

—Pronta para quê?

—Para tirarmos suas medidas. — Delia sorriu, deixando à mostra os dentes alvos e perfeitos. Com maxilares proeminentes e feições exóticas, ela poderia brilhar nas páginas da _Vogue._— Precisamos começar logo o seu vestido, se quisermos terminá-lo a tempo.

Medidas? Vestido? E o anel? Talvez ela ainda estivesse sonhando.

— Não estou entendendo.

Faye aproximou-se sorrindo também.

—Sua Alteza não contou que viríamos?

—Não, não contou nada.

As três mulheres trocaram olhares intrigados, e Elise mur murou algo. Delia fez um gesto evasivo com a mão.

—Deixe para lá. Entendo perfeitamente o esquecimento dele, agora que a conheci. Sua Alteza deve ter outras coisas em mente. Afinal, ele é homem! — Ela revirou os olhos e riu. Depois, baixou os olhos. — Perdoe-me, srta. Swan. Eu não deveria falar assim sobre o príncipe Edward.

—Não se preocupe — Bella tranquilizou-a, simpatizando com Delia. — Minhas amigas e eu também fazemos piadas sobre os homens. Costumamos chamar o cromossomo Y de mutação genética. Um erro ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, dependendo de sua perspectiva.

Aliviada, Delia sorriu.

—O marquês tem razão.

—Como assim?

—Ele disse que você fará bem a San Montico. Entendo o que ele quer dizer. — Delia estalou os dedos. — Meninas, ao trabalho!

Elise tirou um caderno de medidas do bolso. Faye tirou amos tras de tecidos de uma sacola. As três olharam para Bella.

_Acho que está na hora de me levantar._

Bella saiu da cama e Faye expôs as amostras diante dela. Com a fita métrica, Elise foi tirando as medidas enquanto Delia as anotava.

— Vamos desenhar um vestido que acentue suas curvas — comentou Delia.

Bella corou.

— Agradeço a oferta do vestido, mas não posso aceitar.  
Elise e Faye arfaram. Delia franziu o cenho.

— Oh, eu pensei...

Bella apontou para o vestido verde. O príncipe Edward colocara-o na cadeira.

— Tenho o vestido que usei ontem à noite.

— É bonito, mas não poderá usá-lo de novo.

— Não? —Bella perguntou.

— Não. Causaria um escândalo — explicou Faye, mostrando-lhe uma amostra de seda branca. — O que acha deste?

Bella tocou no tecido valioso.

— E lindo, mas não posso...

— Acho que você ficará muito bem com seda natural —Faye sugeriu.

— Mas esta cor... — Bella hesitou.

Delia fez alguns rabiscos num bloco de desenho.

— Marfim _é_uma boa escolha, mas geralmente as noivas preferem o branco.

_Noivas?_

Aparentemente sem perceber o espanto de Bella, Delia continuou:

— É o seu vestido de noiva e, claro, queremos que se sinta muito feliz.

Bella não ouvira direito. Claro que não.

— Meu... ve... ve... vestido de noiva?

Difícil de acreditar, não? A ilha toda está exultando de alegria. Há muito estamos esperando por esse dia. — Delia sorriu e apertou o bloco de desenho de encontro ao peito. — Pense apenas que, dentro de uma semana, você estará casada com o príncipe Edward.

Da janela do salão, Edward olhava para o al voroço nos portões do palácio. Uma pequena multidão, cerca de cinquenta pessoas, pelo menos, portando câmeras fotográficas, de vídeo, microfones, esperavam por mais novidades. Um helicóptero sobrevoava a residência real.

Demais para manter Isabella e o anel em segredo.

A tensão apertava-lhe a garganta. Nem mesmo o perfume das roseiras do jardim de sua mãe que invadiam o salão pelas imensas janelas abertas, abrandavam o sentimento de frustração.

Jamais perdoaria o tio Phillippe por ter revelado tudo à princesa Esme. Nunca o palácio precisara tanto de uma torre ou de um calabouço!

—Depois da missa nupcial, teremos umdesfile pela cidade numa carruagem aberta, puxada por cavalos brancos. Depois, acontecerá o jantar e o baile no palácio.— A voz da princesa revelava sua imensa alegria. — Oh, e a queima de fogos. Será o final perfeito para um dia grandioso.

—Não esqueça das esculturas de gelo — acrescentou tio Phillippe. — Adoro esculturas de gelo. São tão... frias!

—Realmente, seria maravilhoso — concordou Charlie Swan.

—O que acham de trinta esculturas — sugeriu Emmet. — Cada uma ilustrando um ano da vida do príncipe.

Incrível! Emmet estava participando daquela loucura. Edward afastou-se da janela e olhou para as pessoas planejando seu casamento, ou "núpcias", como preferia a mãe dele. Eles brilhavam com um entusiasmo mais contagioso do que uma epidemia de gripe. Nem mesmo Charlie Swan, o empresário bilionário, conseguira escapar daquele surto de insanidade.

Caos dentro, caos fora do palácio. Edward era a única pessoa sã em toda a ilha. A necessidade de sair em seu iate, ficar sozinho em alto-mar, tornava-se mais e mais urgente. Mas ele não podia sair. O príncipe tinha o dever e a responsabilidade de ficar e acompanhar todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Tio Phillippe bateu palmas.

— Pombas. Devemos soltar pombas, muitas pombas!

Todos concordaram, e Emmet fez anotações numa agenda.

Edward revirou os olhos. Parecia que os quatro estavam num tribunal, discutindo sua condenação à prisão perpétua do casamento. Se fosse uma guerra, ele estaria perdido. Toda tropa desertara, deixando-o lutar sozinho. Mas ele estava muito longe da rendição.

_Tinha que descobrir um modo de escapar._

Edward recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. O niído dos passos no assoalho de madeira ecoava pelo salão.

Esme suspirou.

— Oh, Edward, sente-se.

Sentar-se? Com o mundo prestes a desabar sobre sua ca beça? Sua vida estava terminando! Ele parou de andar e olhou para a mãe.

— Não me olhe assim, meu filho. — Ela umedeceu os lábios. — Eu deveria estar aborrecida. Custo a acreditar que você não tenha me contado nada, mas suponho que a mãe é sempre a última a saber.

Era tão difícil assim mão entenderem o que estava aconte cendo? Ele cerrou os punhos.

— O anel ficou apertado demais no dedo de Isabella. Por isso não conseguimos tirá-lo. O anel não serviu.

— Claro que não, Alteza. — Tio Phillippe sorriu.

— Sua Alteza é quem sabe — disse Charlie contendo o riso.

A princesa Esme não se conteve. Riu com gosto.

— Ele não é adorável?

Emmet sorriu. Um sorriso tão irritante que, por um momento, Edward quase se esqueceu que o conselheiro era um velho e íntimo amigo.

— A lenda diz que o anel sairá do dedo só depois que o casal descobrir que se ama verdadeiramente, Alteza.

_O verdadeiro amor não existe._

Ele e Isabella jamais seriam um casal.

— A lenda não é nada mais do que um conto de fadas acalentado pelas mães românticas e sonhadoras.

— Nós, mães, também precisamos de passatempo.

— Eu posso encontrar uma noiva sozinho.

Esme meneou a cabeça.

— Você teve trinta anos para escolher uma noiva, Edward. A escolha não é mais sua. O anel encontrou a noiva para você. Agora, é só apaixonar-se.

_Nunca!_

— Depois que Sua Alteza conhecer Bella melhor, tenho certeza que pensará diferente. — Charlie sorriu. — Ela é uma menina muito meiga. Um pouco estouvada, é verdade, mas com as devidas precauções, tudo correrá bem.

Esme esfregou as mãos.

— Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la.

Enquanto Charlie falava da filha, Edward chamou Emmet de lado.

— Você tem que ajudar-me. Isso não tem nada a ver com a lenda.

— O fato de Sua Alteza acreditar ou não na lenda, é apenas um detalhe de menor importância — afirmou Emmet. — O anel está no dedo de Isabella. Esta é a única exigência.

Edward franziu o cenho. Fato e ficção tinham se fundido, na cabeça e na vontade daquelas quatro pessoas. E isso sig nificava um coisa. Se a família dele estava levando o casamento a sério, o povo de San Montico também levaria.

Ele precisava fazer algo.

Fizera uma promessa ao pai e queria cumpri-la. Para isso, precisava provar que a lenda falhara. Como?

Ele coçou o queixo, sentindo a barba despontando. Esquecera de barbear-se. Nunca esquecera de barbear-se. Aquela história o estava transtornando. Mas precisava manter o autocontrole.

Um criado de libré abriu as portas do salão. Isabella entrou, rosto corado, blusa do pijama, descalça e luvas brancas.

— Alteza, corri o palácio inteiro à sua procura. Há um terrível mal-entendido. Três mulheres entraram lá no seu quarto e tiraram minhas medidas para um ves... Papai?

Charlie levantou-se rapidamente. De tão vermelho, seu rosto parecia a ponto de explodir.

— Você andou pelo palácio vestida assim?

Edward imaginava os comentários dos criados ao verem aquela americana de pijama, despenteada, descalça, procurando por ele.

Tarde demais para preocupar-se com isso. Talvez algum dia, pudesse dar boas gargalhadas daquilo tudo. Enquanto isso...

— A cor fica-lhe muito bem — comentou Esme. — Você não acha, Charlie?

A pergunta deu tempo ao pai de Isabella para recompor-se.

— Sim, Alteza, acho.

Edward admirava os esforços da mãe para atenuar a situa ção constrangedora. Mas não justificava a presença inesperada de Isabella, nem sua aparência inapropriada. Só mesmo uma americana!

—O que aconteceu de tão grave que nem teve tempo de vestir-se?

—Desculpe-me, Alteza, mas entrei em pânico. — Ela ajeitou as luvas. — Nem pensei no que estava vestindo. Tinha que encontrá-lo e esclarecer esse engano. Elas tiraram minhas medidas para o... vestido de casamento.

Edward sentiu o rosto em brasas.

— Mãe.

— Sim, Edward? — Esme entendeu o pedido mudo do filho. E falou como se confeccionar um vestido de noiva fosse uma tarefa corriqueira. — Só temos uma semana. Delia terá de correr contra o relógio, para terminar a tempo. Não quero desperdiçar um só minuto.

— Delia é uma estilista muito conceituada — tio Phillippe explicou a Charlie. — Estou curioso para ver o que ela vai desenhar para Isabella.

Bella aproximou-se mais.

— Eu não preciso de um vestido de noiva.

— Você está usando o anel — Esme disse.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Sua Alteza já sabe sobre o anel?

— San Montico inteira sabe — respondeu a princesa.

— Bem, eu não tenho culpa. O anel parece colado no meu dedo. — Bella escondeu as mãos nas costas. — Vou conseguir tirá-lo.

Talvez com a explicação de Isabella, as pessoas entendes sem a verdade. Era uma esperança para Edward.

— E a lenda? — tio Phillippe perguntou.

Bella cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— Que lenda?

Todos olharam para ela. Edward também.

— A Lenda do Anel.

Ela deu de ombros.

Como ela não sabia? Edward não acreditou.

—Todos conhecem a lenda. Saiu em todos os jornais e revistas.

—Eu não...

Charlie pigarreou, interrompeu-a:

— A imprensa não dá tréguas à nossa família, principalmente à Bella, que é minha única filha e herdeira. Ela prefere levar uma vida mais comum. Por isso, se mantém à distância dessas... bobagens.

Aparentemente, todos entenderam. Menos Edward.

—Você não sabia nada sobre a lenda?

—Nada, Alteza — assegurou Bella.

—Talvez Sua Alteza devesse falar-lhe sobre a lenda do Anel — Emmet sugeriu.

—Sim, querido. — Esme cruzou as mãos, pousando-as graciosamente no colo. — Conte-lhe.

Edward ficou furioso.

—Uma vez que acredita tanto, Emmet, fale você sobre essa pretensa lenda.

—Será uma honra, Alteza. — Com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, e ignorando os olhares furiosos de Edward, Emmet voltou-se para Bella. — Há muitos séculos, um príncipe Cullen jurou que nunca se casaria por acreditar que não encontraria a mulher amada. Nem entreas moças mais bonitas, nem entre a realeza europeia. A mãe ficou muito preocupada, pois queria que o filho se casasse e que tivesse um herdeiro. Então, ela pediu a uma feiticeira que encantasse o anel de noivado. O encanto garantia que o anel só serviria no dedo da mulher a quem o príncipe amasse de verdade.

Emmet fez uma pausa, mas ninguém ousou interrompê-lo.

— A mãe deu ao príncipe o anel encantado. Se o anel não servisse no dedo de nenhuma mulher até a meia-noite do dia do trigésimo aniversário dele, ela não tocaria mais no assunto do casamento e do herdeiro. Entretanto, se o anel servisse no dedo de alguma moça, o príncipe teria que desposá-la ou abdicar o troco em favor do irmão mais novo.

Com o canto dos olhos, Emmet percebeu a expressão contra riada do príncipe Edward. Suspirando, prosseguiu:

— O príncipe, conhecido por sua arrogância, aceitou o desafio da mãe. Na noite de seu trigésimo aniversário, a filha de um dos convidados, um comerciante estrangeiro, provou o anel e não conseguiu tirá-lo do dedo.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

— Então eu não fui a única!

— Não, você não foi a única — assentiu Esme.

Bella respirou aliviada.

— Graças a Deus!

Emmet continuou:

— O príncipe resistiu ao casamento, mas a perspectiva de perder o trono fez com que reconsiderasse e casasse com a moça.

— Como ela conseguiu tirar o anel? — Era isso o que mais preocupava Bella.

— O príncipe apaixonou-se por ela, e assim que admitiu seu amor, o anel saiu do dedo da moça.

— E tiveram seis filhos — Esme acrescentou. — Seis.

— É uma história bonita, mas lendas não são verdades. — Bella perscrutou o rosto de cada um, em busca de apoio. — São apenas., lendas!

— Exatamente. — Edward cruzou os braços. Pelo menos, Isabella era bastante sensata para não acreditar em lendas e magia. — São superstições.

— Conte-lhe a verdade, Edward — Esme ordenou num tom suave.

O príncipe Edward hesitou.

— Lendas não são verdades, mas o povo de San Montico acredita nelas. Esse é o problema.

— Que problema? — Bella perguntou.

— Está começando a ficar interessante — Esme sussurrou e Emmet riu. Tio Philippe sorriu para Charlie

Edward fez um gesto a Emmet para que respondesse.

–Tem que casar-se com o príncipe Edward antes de uma semana ou se verá obrigado a abdicar em favor de seu tio, o marquês.

Bella olhou a todo mundo com os olhos arregalados.

–Mas isso é uma tolice.

Esme soltou uma gargalhada.

–Edward, ela é adorável, um pouco desbocada, mas daremos um jeito.

–Admito que é uma linda história de amor, Alteza, mas não estamos na Idade Média. As pessoas não se casam por causa de velhas lendas. Nunca tinha ouvido algo tão ridículo em toda minha vida.

Beleza e caráter, uma potente combinação. Sua resistência a acreditar na lenda fez Edward sorrir.

–Não poderia estar mais de acordo contigo, Isabella.

Se pudesse contar com que ela se negasse a contrair matrimônio... Mas assim que pensasse no título e o reino que acompanhavam a uma simples cerimônia, mudaria de opinião. Tinha certeza.

–Ao menos, estão de acordo em algo – disse Charlie Swan –. É um bom começo.

–O anel lhe está pequeno – repetiu Edward por enésima vez.

–O anel escolheu Isabella –insistiu a princesa.

–Não, mãe. Ficou preso.

Bella assentiu.

–Meninos, meninos. Não se dão conta? É assim como funciona a magia do anel – explicou Esme – Não está preso. Está grudado a seu dedo e quando lhes apaixonarem, sairá sozinho. Têm que se casarem.

Bella parecia uma mariposa apanhada em uma rede. Poderia escapar sem acabar ferida?

–Como vou casar-me com ele, papai?

–Dizendo: "sim, quero", querida.

–Não posso.

–Claro que pode – insistiu Charlie Swan, apertando sua mão –. E o fará.

–Mas... é que nem gosto dele.

Todos se puseram a rir. Todos, exceto Bella e Edward.

Sentada na dura cadeira de brocado, Bella se sentia como se estivesse esperando que Mozart tocasse sua última peça especialmente para ela. Uma lástima que só estivesse esperando o príncipe Edward dizer o que tinha a falar.

Embora o vestido de flores parecesse desconjuntado naquele salão, era melhor que a camisa do pijama. Tinha tido tempo de tomar banho, embora por seu gesto de desdém, estava certa de que lhe era indiferente o que tivesse vestido.

O príncipe estava apoiado num piano e a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas parecia lhe proporcionar um halo. Mas o brilho de seu olhar era menos angélico. Bella teve que ignorar como as colunas de lápis-lazúli do salão intensificavam a cor de seus olhos.

Estava sem barbear, mas a sombra da barba lhe acrescentava um atrativo, em contraste com as calças azuis e a camisa branca imaculadamente engomada. Era uma pena que a única coisa que pudesse levar na cabeça fosse uma coroa. Com um grande chapéu e um pouco de pó, quase pareceria um vaqueiro.

–Isabella, o que disse antes no salão é verdade? –perguntou-lhe ele então.

–Sinto havê-lo ofendido. Alteza – se desculpou ela, apertando suas mãos enluvadas –. Não deveria haver dito que não gosto de você. Na verdade, me é indiferente.

–Indiferente? – repetiu ele – Sempre é tão...?

–Normalmente, sou muito pior, Alteza.

-Por que isso não me surpreende? – suspirou ele –. Suponho que sabe que o anel que leva no dedo não significa nada para mim.

–De verdade? – perguntou ela, animada. O príncipe assentiu –. Menos mal. Acreditei que ia ter que me casar com você.

–Não quer te casar comigo?

–Não, Alteza.

–Mesmo que desse modo te converta em princesa?

– Mesmo que me convertesse em uma rainha.

O príncipe Edward a estudou com o cenho franzido.

–Além de te ser indiferente, há alguma outra razão pela que não queira se casar comigo?

–Há muitas razões – murmurou Isabella, embaraçada.

–Por favor, conta-me as.

–Pois... eu não gosto que a imprensa fale de mim, por exemplo. Durante toda minha vida tive que suportar aos paparazzi e estou cansada. Quero viver minha vida de forma simples. E isso é impossível se alguém se casar com um príncipe.

–É verdade – admitiu ele –. Que tem mais?

–As crianças.

–Não quer ter filhos? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

-Quero um rancho cheio de crianças. Mas não um palácio - respondeu ela. Não queria ter que proteger a seus filhos do perseguição dos meios de comunicação que ela tinha tido que sofrer em sua infância. Um principezinho ou princesinha teriam que comportar-se de certa forma, seguir um protocolo. Como uma herdeira -. Quero criar minha família no campo, em um lugar como Wyoming ou Montana, com grandes espaços abertos e um céu enorme sobre suas cabeças. Um lugar onde ninguém possa criticá-los se sujam-se brincando com barro, onde possam ter cães e gatos e onde conheçam seus vizinhos.

–Seu sonho é tão... simples.

Ela assentiu.

–Por isso eu gosto. Quando voltar para minha casa, vou mudar me para o oeste.

–Para Montana ou Wyoming?

–Ou o Texas. Quero viver uma vida normal.

–Na verdade, essa não é a vida normal nos Estados Unidos – replicou ele – Quantas vezes esteve em um rancho?

–Muitas – respondeu ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto- Meu pai tem muitos amigos no Texas.

–Quer te casar com um vaqueiro?

–Não especificamente. Poderia me casar com um mecânico ou um granjeiro, mas não poderia me casar com um...

–Com quem?

–Com alguém que tivesse um trabalho que requeresse dele as vinte e quatro horas do dia – admitiu ela –. Quero me casar com um homem para quem a família seja o mais importante. Um homem que passe tempo brincando com seus filhos. Um homem que trabalhe em contato com a terra e que não tenha que viajar de um lado para o outro.

–Seu pai viajava muito quando era pequena?

–Todo o tempo. Meus pais sempre estavam fora e me deixavam com as babás.

–Então, não quer se casar comigo porque sua vida não seria... simples?

–Em parte.

–Há mais? – perguntou o príncipe, perplexo.

–Bom, a primeira razão é porque não estou apaixonada – confessou ela. Bella não queria um matrimônio sem amor. Teria gostado de poder acreditar na romântica lenda, mas por uma vez em sua vida tinha que ser realista. O príncipe Edward era suficientemente bonito como para que lhe acelerasse o pulso, mas não o amava.

Edward a olhou, pensativo.

–Se dá conta de quantas mulheres quereriam estar em sua posição?

–Milhões, Alteza?

–Não sei se milhões, mas – murmurou ele, olhando as teclas do piano.

–Você tampouco quer casar-se comigo, verdade, Alteza?

–Não.

–Por quê? Não tem que me responder se não quiser.

–Você respondeu minhas perguntas e eu devo responder às suas – disse ele – Quero ser eu a escolher minha esposa.

Que romântico. Talvez uma pequena parte do Príncipe Encantado vivia dentro do príncipe Edward. Bella sentiu certa conexão com ele.

–Quer casar-se por amor Alteza?

–Por amor? Não – respondeu ele –. Mas se me casasse contigo, todo mundo acreditaria que a lenda do anel é verdadeira. É difícil fazer mudanças na mentalidade de meus súditos e me casar contigo seria um desastre para meu país. San Montico se tornaria tão arcaico e defasado como a lenda.

–E o amor, Alteza?

–Durante séculos, os membros da realeza se casaram por razões mais importantes. Uma pessoa pode ser feliz sem amor.

Grande conexão, pensou ela, irônica. De novo, o príncipe Edward tinha esmagado suas tolas idéias sobre o Príncipe Encantado.

–Mas ao menos estamos de acordo em algo – continuou Edward – Não haverá casamento.

–Nada de casamento – assentiu Bella.

–Os próximos dias serão difíceis para nós – explicou ele –. Preparativos de casamento, aparições públicas, entrevistas...

Bella tragou saliva, pálida. Nunca teve que suportar nada do tipo.

–Eu preferiria não dar entrevistas. O resto, suponho que poderei suportar.

–Verei o que posso fazer – murmurou o príncipe, olhando ao redor para assegurar-se de que estavam sozinhos – Quanto a tirar-te o anel, o faremos com o maior dos segredos.

–Sim, Alteza.

–Teremos que fazê-lo quando estivermos sozinhos.

–Entendo, Alteza.

–Ninguém pode sabê-lo.

–Olhe, Alteza, pode que eu não tenha sangue azul, – começou a dizer então Bella, fazendo um esforço para não esbofetear aquela orgulhosa cara - mas tampouco sou uma camponesa sem educação. Entendi perfeitamente.

O príncipe a olhou, surpreso.

–Muito bem. Temos que fazer o seguinte...

Edward levava Bella pelos corredores de palácio. Passaram pela biblioteca, o salão de baile, a saleta azul, o salão amarelo, o salão branco, o salão dos espelhos... Teria sido mais rápido levá-la pelos túneis, mas não queria que conhecesse as passagens secretas. Só os membros da família e os conselheiros privados conheciam os túneis e, acreditasse sua mãe o que acreditasse, Isabella Swan nunca seria uma Cullen.

–Falta muito Alteza?

–Chegaremos logo. Quer descansar?

–Não, obrigado, quanto antes cheguemos, antes tirarei o anel.

Edward a olhou atentamente e ficou assombrado. Na verdade, apenas tinha apenas olhado-a brevemente até esse momento. Com aquele vestidinho de flores e as luvas, lembrava a Grace Kelly. Só lhe faltava o chapéu.

Mas Grace Kelly se casou com o príncipe Rainier e se converteu em uma princesa. Isabella e ela não tinham nada em comum, exceto serem ambas americanas.

–Gaston saberá como tirar-lhe o anel.

Se não fosse assim, Edward começaria a procurar um novo joalheiro real.

O príncipe continuou caminhando.

–Por que não viemos aqui ontem à noite?

–Porque tentava manter o do anel em segredo.

–Já não é mais um segredo, posso tirar as luvas?

–Posso tirar as luvas, Alteza? – corrigiu ele –. E a resposta é não.

Bella suspirou.

–Se dá conta de que não estamos enganando a ninguém Alteza?

–Sim, mas prefiro que ninguém veja o anel. Logo te darei um par de luvas menores.

Chegaram a um estreito corredor fechado por uma porta de carvalho depois da qual havia uma de aço com uma espécie de sistema de alarme.

–Onde estamos Alteza?

–Na joalheria real.

–Pois parece que vamos atacar o banco da Inglaterra –sorriu Bella.

–As jóias da coroa têm que ser guardadas em um lugar seguro – disse Edward.

–Pois deve dormir muito bem sabendo que estão tão protegidas.

Quando passou a seu lado, Edward notou quão bem que ficava o vestido. E as sandálias de salto alongavam suas pernas... Não deveria estar pensando essas coisas, dizia-se.

Bella se aproximou de um microscópio sob o qual havia uma pérola.

–Olhe. É absolutamente perfeita –murmurou.

Edward observou as caixinhas que continham pérolas, gemas e correntes de ouro e platina.

–Tome cuidado com...

Nesse momento, Bella tropeçou com a pata de uma mesa e, embora conseguisse manter o equilíbrio, uma das caixas saiu voando pelos ares.

–Oh, não! –exclamou, ficando de joelhos para recolher as jóias –. Não sabe como sinto, Alteza.

O príncipe se ajoelhou a seu lado para ajudá-la.

–Quantos anos tem, Isabella?

–Vinte e quatro.

–E sempre foste tão...?

–Desastrada? Sim. Não me dou bem com os espaços reduzidos e, se estiver nervosa, é muito pior.

–Eu te deixo nervosa?

–Temo-me que sim, Alteza. Se fosse você, tomaria cuidado – sorriu ela.

Aquela advertência foi suficiente para Edward.

–Levante-se.

–Mas as pérolas...

–Eu as porei na caixa, não se preocupe. Sente-se e não toque nada.

Bella obedeceu.

Incrível. Não só era uma ameaça para si mesmo, também para qualquer objeto com o que estivesse em contato. Edward se perguntava como a controlavam seus pais. A trancariam em um quarto?

Quando conseguiu reunir todas as pérolas, Edward colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e se sentou a seu lado.

–O que gosta de fazer normalmente?

–Trabalho.

–Trabalha?

–Não estamos na Idade Média, Alteza. As mulheres trabalham.

Edward tentou imaginar que carreira escolhido. Isabella Swan tinha um talento natural para destroçar as coisas, Provavelmente teria escolhido a política.

–Que tipo de trabalho?

–Sou artista. Alteza.

–E que classe de arte cultiva?

–A pintura –respondeu ela.

–Retratos?

–Retratos, paisagens, bares. Mas sobre tudo pinto animais: cães, gatos, cavalos, inclusive uma tarântula.

–Por quê?

–Porque tinha pensado estudar veterinária, mas não podia suportar ver sofrer aos animais. Sempre me encantou pintar, assim combinei meus dois interesses e _voilá_, um trabalho que eu adoro.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, Gaston Carpentier, o joalheiro real, entrou no quarto com uma maleta.

–Perdoem que lhes tenha feito esperar. Alteza – se desculpou o homem.

Edward se levantou.

–Tem que tirar o anel do dedo da senhorita Swan agora mesmo.

–Tentarei, Alteza. Bom dia, mademoiselle. Posso ver o anel?

Bella tirou a luva esquerda e lhe mostrou a mão.

–Que métodos tentou Alteza? –perguntou Gaston, colocando uma lupa de joalheiro.

–Sabão, creme e óleo.

–E vaselina, gelo... –acrescentou Bella.

Gaston estudou seu dedo com cara de preocupação.

Por que demorava tanto? Edward queria que tirasse o anel e terminasse com aquilo de uma vez. Ela poderia voltar para seu país e ele a suas tarefas de governo. Um plano perfeito.

Suas esperanças estavam postas no alto e magro joalheiro de bigode engomado. Gaston abriu sua maleta e tirou uma frasquinho de cristal.

–Pode ser que isto funcione, Alteza.

–O que é? – perguntou Edward, olhando o líquido rosa.

O joalheiro colocou os dedos no líquido e lubrificou o anel.

–Uma fórmula especial.

–Cheira a caramelo – sorriu ela.

–É uma combinação secreta – explicou Gaston -. Só a conhecem os joalheiros reais. Acredito que foi inventada no Renascimento...

–Quanto tempo teremos que esperar? – interrompeu-o Edward, a quem não lhe importava nada a história do rosado líquido.

–Uns minutos. Alteza – respondeu o homem–. Está passando bem em San Montico, senhorita Swan?

–San Montico é lindo. eu adoro as ruas estreitas e os chãos de pedra. E as pessoas são encantadoras. Um dia me perdi na praia de Astarte e um homem muito simpático me explicou como voltar para hotel.

–Astarte – suspirou o joalheiro –. Uma das jóias de San Montico. Mas pensei que aos americanos não gostava das praias nudistas.

Bella ficou rubra.

–Já sabe: "onde for..."

–Não esqueça de usar protetor –riu Gaston.

Edward olhou seu relógio, farto do bate-papo.

–Não deveríamos tentar?

–Sim, Alteza – respondeu o joalheiro, limpando a mão da Bella com um pano. Depois, tentou puxar do anel. Nada –. Não sai, Alteza.

–Me deixe tentar – disse o príncipe, puxando o anel até que Bella teve que lhe pedir que parasse–. Continua preso.

–Não entendo – murmurou o joalheiro–. A fórmula deveria ter funcionado, Alteza.

–Temos que fazer algo.


	5. Chapter 5

.com/watch?v=eB7T3lJ3dZ4&a=-3SlPonYFPY&playnext_from=ML

— Outros métodos são um tanto... bárbaros — Gaston afir mou. — Poderiam machucar a srta. Swan.

Edward não desistiria sem antes tentar todas as possibilidades.

— Em que você está pensando?

— Poderíamos enrolar o dedo de Isabella com fio de aço.

A alternativa não parecia tão bárbara. Edward esperou pela reação de Isabella. Ela limpou as mãos com um pano úmido.

— Vá em frente.

Gaston hesitou.

— Isso poderá machucá-la.

Ela estendeu a mão.

— Parece que não temos muitas opções.

— Tanta coragem é característica de uma princesa — Gaston resmungou enquanto tirava uma rolo de arame de dentro da maleta.

Depois de enrolar firmemente o arame ao redor do dedo de Bella, Gaston tentou tirar o anel sob o olhar ansioso do príncipe.

Em vão. Algumas tentativas depois, Gaston rendeu-se às evidências.

— Não tem jeito, Alteza.

Cuidadosamente, Bella desenrolou o fio de arame. O joalheiro examinou o dedo inchado.

— Quer uma massagem ou prefere gelo?

Ela flexionou o dedo.

— Não se preocupe. Estou bem.

Inconformado, Edward suspirou. Não desistiria enquanto não visse o anel de volta ao estojo de veludo. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa.

— Corte-o — o príncipe ordenou.

Gaston arregalou os olhos.

— Como Sua Alteza pode sugerir-me tal coisa?

— Você poderá soldá-lo depois.

— Desculpe, Alteza, mas não posso cortar o dedo da srta. Swan.

Boquiaberta, Bella levou a mão esquerda ao peito.

— O dedo dela? — Nem Edward pensara em algo tão drás tico. Ainda não. — Eu estava falado do anel.

— Oh, nesse caso... — Uma ruga surgiu na fronte do joalheiro. — O anel é insubstituível. Se alguma coisa não der certo, Alteza...

— Nada dará errado.

— Mas...

— Eu assumo a responsabilidade. — Edward olhou para Bella, buscando sua aprovação. — Isabella?

Mesmo com o rosto pálido, ela mantinha a cabeça erguida.

— Temos que tentar, Alteza.

— Pode começar — ordenou o príncipe.

Gastou pegou uma pequena serra elétrica e colocou os óculos protetores.

— Tem certeza que...

Bella estremeceu.

— Sim.

— Fique com a mão bem firme, _mademoiselle._— Gotas de suor brilhavam na testa de Gaston. — Vamos trabalhar bem devagar.

— Vai dar tudo certo — Edward tranquilizou-a.

Ela riu.

— Fácil falar, não, Alteza?

Os olhares se encontraram e Edward sentiu-se arrastado pelos olhos cor de chocolate. Foi uma sensação diferente de tudo o que ele já experimentara. Desde a morte do pai, ele sempre fora o pilar, aquele em quem todos se apoiavam. E no entanto, Isabella estava ali, por ele, de um modo como ele nunca imaginara.

— Para sua proteção, vire o rosto, srta. Swan.

Isabella obedeceu, e ainda protegeu os olhos com a mão direita. A lâmina encostou no anel, espalhando faíscas. O som dos dentes no metal era suficiente para assustar. Um segundo depois, o ruído cessou e dois pedaços de metal caíram ao chão. Gaston para os pedaços de lâmina.

— A lâmina quebrou.

— Pegue outra — ordenou o príncipe Edward.

Gaston não discutiu. A nova lâmina partiu-se em duas, exatamente como a primeira. E assim aconteceu com as outras. Depois da quarta lâmina, Gaston colocou a serra sobre a mesa e retirou os óculos.

— É inútil, Alteza. O encanto protege o anel.

— Não há encanto nenhum, Gaston. — O príncipe não de sistia. — Suas lâminas estão com defeito.

— Todas? — Bella questionou-o.

Edward ignorou-a.

— Tente alguma outra coisa.

— Já tentei de tudo, Alteza. O anel não pode ser removido.

Os músculos do rosto de Edward se contraíram.

— Você deve ter alguma outra solução.

— Sinto muito, Alteza. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. —

Gaston fechou a maleta de couro preto. — Fiz o pos sível, mas não há mais dúvidas.

— Que dúvidas?

— A Lenda do Anel, Alteza. — Gaston sorriu. — É verdade. O anel serviu no dedo de Isabella e só o verdadeiro amor poderá removê-lo.

Eles se olharam e Bella experimentou um momento de magia. Antes que ela pudesse entender a sensação de frio no estômago, a princesa Esme apareceu na porta da sala, envolvida numa aura de elegância e estilo. Era a própria ima gem de realeza e graça.

— Edward, Isabella... — a princesa cumprimentou-os. — Eu estava procurando por vocês. Temos que discutir alguns detalhes sobre o casamento.

— Mais tarde, mamãe. — O príncipe tocou no cotovelo de Bella. — Vamos.

Na sala amarela, depararam-se com Delia e suas assistentes.

— Oh, Isabella. Finalmente! — exclamou a estilista. — Precisamos tirar mais algumas medidas.

— Agora não, por favor.

Apressados, Bella e o príncipe continuaram atravessan do as salas, em busca de privacidade. Mais adiante, encontra ram o marquês.

— Crianças, vocês não acreditam nas novidades. — Ele bateu palmas. — Pombas. Encontrei as pombas.

— E agora? — Bella murmurou.

— Corra — ordenou o príncipe.

De mãos dadas, como adolescentes, eles correram em direção a uma porta que dava para um caminho de pedras. Correram por alguns minutos, e então, o príncipe parou.

— Acha que nos livramos deles? — perguntou Bella.

— Espero que sim.

— Só faltou meu pai — ela disse. — Conhecendo-o bem, acho que ele já está reservando o Concorde para trazer os convidados para o casamento.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Ele não faria isso.

— Faria.

— Isso é...

— Terrível — ela sugeriu.

O príncipe forçou um sorriso.

— Insano.

Bella suspirou. Felizmente, sua mãe não estava em San Montico. Do contrário, não haveria escapatória.

— O que vamos fazer, Alteza?

— Gostaria de saber. Só sei que não podemos voltar ao palácio. Eu gostaria de pegar meu barco e navegar por aí, mas não conseguiremos chegar à marina com todos esses repórteres acampados ao redor do palácio. — Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. — Conheço um lugar onde ficaremos longe de toda essa balbúrdia.

— Tem certeza? Parece que sabem todos os nossos passos!

— Ninguém conhece esse lugar.

Eles caminharam até chegarem a uma parede coberta de hera. Depois, seguiram por um corredor escondido pela vegetação. Um labirinto. De repente, um arco coberto por primaveras. As flores vermelhas contrastavam com o verde escuro do labirinto.

Bella arrancou uma flor e colocou-a atrás da orelha.

— É incrível que essa confusão toda deve-se a uma lenda.

— As lendas estão enraizadas no coração e na mente do meu povo — explicou ele. — Nosso casamento só reforçaria a crença nos velhos costumes e tradições.

Ela entendia perfeitamente a posição dele. Mas são as tra dições que tornam cada país, cada povo, único. Não havia nada de errado nisso.

— Você não acha...

Edward interrompeu-a.

— Você está começando a acreditar... nisso?

— Não, claro que não. — Ela olhou para duas pombas voando adiante. O marquês? Mágica? — Mas não é estranho que ne nhuma das lâminas funcionou?

— Coincidência.

— Esperemos que sim — afirmou Bella, mas as palavras não soaram com a convicção desejada.

O príncipe lançou-lhe um olhar divertido, antes de atraves sarem a entrada do labirinto.

— Este é um dos poucos lugares de total privacidade neste palácio.

— Sua Alteza costuma vir sempre aqui?

— Não muito.

Ela parou e olhou para as cinco trilhas à sua frente.

— Qual é o caminho para o centro?

— Tente encontrar.

Bella seguiu pelo caminho à extrema direita. Edward seguiu-a.

— Era aqui que você brincava quando era criança?

— Sim. Emmet e eu passávamos o dia aqui. A copeira deixava lanches, sorvetes e outras guloseimas, na entrada. Como você adivinhou?

Erguendo os ombros, ela apontou para a vegetação que es condia as trilhas.

— É o lugar ideal para brincar e esconder-se.

Edward sorriu.

— Este é o meu lugar favorito. Só Emmet tem permissão para vir aqui.

— Nem seus pais?

— Ninguém. Exceto os jardineiros.

— Quando eu tinha algum problema, costumava esconder-me no _closet_ do meu avô ou debaixo da cama dele.

— Você era apegada ao seu avô?

Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, desejando que o avô estivesse perto dela. Muitas vezes, as lembranças não eram suficientes. Especialmente, quando precisava de um con selho ou de um abraço. Como naquele momento.

— Vovô Swan mudou-se lá para casa quando eu tinha sete anos e viveu conosco até morrer, cinco anos atrás. Ele fingia não se preocupar com ninguém, fazia questão de mos trar-se sempre formal e distante, mas no fundo, era uma cria tura doce e afável. Ele colocava apelido em todos os netos, e sempre nome de animais.

— Qual era o seu?

— O meu... — Bella mordeu o lábio. Jamais revelaria ao príncipe que seu apelido era _Princesa._Não queria estragar o clima cordial que reinava entre eles. — Bem, era um nome ridículo. — Hora de mudar de assunto. — Foi o anel que uniu seus pais?

— Infelizmente, sim.

Bella dobrou à direita. A trilha terminava num imenso jardim de topiaria, com a escultura de animais de todas as espécies e tamanhos.

— Eles foram felizes? — ela perguntou.

— Delirantemente felizes. Quase contagiante. — Edward riu. — Realmente, eles viveram uma verdadeira história de amor e felicidade.

— Isso é muito bom.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não sei, não. Faz dez anos que meu pai morreu e, desde então, minha mãe está de luto. Ela é muito nova. Deveria casar-de se novo. No entanto, ela divide seu tempo entre o jardim e as obras de caridade.

— Foi escolha dela — Bella ponderou.

— Sim, mas... — O príncipe passou a mão por entre os cabelos. — Ela acredita piamente que foi através da Lenda do Anel que ela e meu pai encontraram o verdadeiro amor. Não consigo convencê-la de que o amor, felicidade, alegria, inde pendem de um objeto inanimado. Por mais que eu fale, ela se recusa a acreditar em mim.

A lenda parecia mesmo ter muito poder. Bella suspirou. De repente, o príncipe segurou-a pelo ombro, impedindo-a de bater direto num muro.

— Cuidado!

Sim, ela devia ser cuidadosa. O toque da mão dele queima va-lhe a pele. Apressando o passo, desvencilhou-se dele.

— Por que não se casou ainda, Alteza?

O príncipe deu de ombros.

— Não foi por não ter tentado. Passei estes últimos cinco anos procurando uma esposa. Inutilmente.

— Não acredito — admitiu ela. — Você é um príncipe muito bonito. Todas as mulheres do mundo caem aos seus pés!

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você também?

Bella corou.

— Claro que não. E você sabe porquê.

— Ah, sim. — O sorriso dele revelou a covinha na face. — O mito do _cowboy!_

Tanto quanto o mito do Príncipe Encantado.

— Ainda não acredito que não tenha encontrado uma mulher para casar-se.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele.

— Realmente você não lê jornais, não é?

— Não.

— Seis meses atrás, fiquei noivo de uma americana. O nome dela é Thea...

— Thea Hollis-Montgomery?

— Sim. Você a conhece?

— Thea foi colega de clube de minha prima Kelsey. — Bella lembrava-se da loira alta, bonita, elegante, cujo pai dava-lhe tudo, e todos, que ela queria. — Ela não casou com o rei Gus meses atrás?

O príncipe comprimiu os lábios.

— Casou.

Imaginando o que acontecera, Bella não conseguiu evi tar o comentário.

— Então, ela trocou o príncipe por um rei?

— Você tem um jeito de falar!

— Desculpe-me, Alteza.

— Não precisa desculpar-se. Foi melhor assim.

— Sempre achei que ela era ambiciosa. Agora, vejo que eu estava certa.

— Obrigado, Isabella.

— Por nada, Alteza.

Edward suspirou.

— Ela me deixou nesta situação. Seis meses antes do meu trigésimo aniversário, data limite para eu me casar.

Thea o deixara também de coração partido. Pobre príncipe. Não era à toa que ele não queria nem ouvir falar na Lenda do Anel.

— Imagino como foram esses seis meses para você.

— Você não imagina nem a metade, Isabella — admitiu ele.

Bella não imaginava mesmo. Ela nunca se apaixonara antes. Não de verdade. Mas qualquer dia, de repente...

Procurando pelo centro do jardim, ela subiu alguns degraus de pedra até a uma plataforma, de onde via o labirinto que os rodeava. Além dos jardins do palácio, a cidade e o mar Mediterrâneo. Encantou-se com a vista maravilhosa. Ela olhou para o príncipe que a observava com expressão curiosa.

— O que foi?

— Gosta daqui?

— É lindo demais. — Ela sorriu. — Você tem sorte por viver aqui.

— Tenho, sim. — Edward se calou por um instante. — Você não poderia fazer de um palácio, e de um reino inteiro, sua... fazenda?

— Não. — Era tentador, sim. Mas o que tudo isso implicava, era desanimador demais. Ela desviou o olhar. — Provavelmen te, eu colocaria fogo em tudo.

— Como na Casa Branca?

Ela o olhou surpresa.

— Você já soube?

— Não dos detalhes.

Bella não conteve o riso.

— Você faz com que tudo pareça tão sórdido!

O príncipe ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E não foi?

— Absolutamente não.

— Então, conte-me.

Bella hesitou. Depois, deu de ombros. Não tinha nada a perder por contar algo que fora amplamente explorado pela mídia.

— No Natal do ano passado, o presidente, que é amigo do meu pai, convidou-nos para a ceia. Bem, as luzes se apagaram, e eu peguei um dos castiçais da mesa de jantar e parei perto da árvore de Natal.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Estávamos em volta da árvore, cantando canções natalinas. Acho que empolguei-me demais, não prestei atenção no castiçal que segurava... bem, quando me dei por conta, os ca belos da prima do presidente estavam em chamas.

Bella esperava pela reprovação do príncipe, mas, em vez disso, ele riu.

— Imagino o que aconteceu depois.

— Espere até ouvir o resto — disse ela, adorando aqueles momentos de descontração do príncipe. — Na pressa de ajudar a prima do presidente, coloquei o castiçal no chão, bem perto da árvore. Os galhos deveriam estar secos porque, de repente, viraram tochas. Felizmente, conseguiram apagar o fogo antes que o estrago fosse maior.

— E a prima?

— Está ótima. — Bella riu. — Ela está usando uma peruca tão perfeita que ninguém diz que não são cabelos dela mesmo.

— Uma festa inesquecível.

Ela riu de novo.

— De princesa, não tenho nada, não é, Alteza?

Edward deu de ombros.

— De _cowboy,_também não tenho nada.

— Não, não tem — Bella admitiu, com um sorriso encantador. — Mas você tem algumas qualidades que compensam isso. Às vezes.

- Você também, Isabella. — Aquela covinha parecia estar piscando para ela e o coração de Bella disparou. — Às vezes

Aproximando-se da sala de jantar, Bella ajeitou as luvas. Na dúvida se deveria vesti-las ou não, optou pela discrição. Além disso, o príncipe Edward pedira-lhe para usá-las sempre e ela não pretendia provocá-lo. Ele parecia ser um rapaz decente, e não um troglodita, como o imaginara na noite anterior.

Ela parou na porta da sala. Ergueu os olhos e quase parou de respirar. O príncipe Edward estava parado no batente da porta. Ele se barbeara e a pele brilhava. Os cabelos úmidos estavam penteados para trás. Lindo, absolutamente lindo. Mes mo assim, um príncipe. Por mais que ela se sentisse sua com panheira de crime, naquela tarde, a situação não mudara.

O casamento real não aconteceria. Ela não queria desposá-lo. E ele também não queria desposá-la.

O príncipe Edward estendeu a mão e Bella deu alguns passos à frente. O salto dos sapatos pretos afundaram no tapete. O tornozelo virou, mas, milagrosamente, Bella conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Talvez, o anel possuísse mes mo poderes mágicos. Do contrário, ela teria se estatelado no chão.

O príncipe inclinou-se.

— Isabella.

Inalou o perfume seco de sabonete, e as pulsações se ace leraram. Fez uma graciosa reverência.

— Alteza.

— Gostou do seu quarto?

Ela se mudara para uma das suítes de hóspedes.

— É adorável. Obrigada.

— As luvas, por favor.

Talvez ela tivesse cometido uma gafe por usá-las na sala de jantar. Sem discutir, ela retirou as luvas e entregou-lhe. Ele tirou outro par de dentro do bolso do paletó.

— Estas ficarão melhor.

_Ele se lembrara!_Contendo um sorriso, Bella experimen tou-as. Perfeitas.

— Obrigada, Alteza.

Edward conduziu-a para dentro da sala. Bella admi rou-se com tanta suntuosidade. Tão grande quanto o aparta mento dela de Chicago, a sala tinha duas lareiras. As paredes eram cobertas de tecido adamascado vermelho e cobrindo o piso de madeira, um tapete valiosíssimo. Do teto pendiam dois belos lustres de cristal.

Dominando a sala, uma imensa mesa para, no mínimo, trinta convidados. No entanto, estava arrumada apenas para duas pessoas.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Parece que jantaremos a sós — comentou ele.

Bella não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Muito tempo sozinha com o príncipe seria perigoso demais para seus hormônios. Felizmente, o coração estava imune.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Receio que estejam tramando contra nós. — Ele apontou para o candelabro apagado, para as flores no vaso de cristal. — Minha família tentou armar o cenário para um pequeno romance.

Pequeno romance? Bella conteve o riso. Mesmo igno rando as outras vinte e oito cadeiras, certamente, aquele não era um dos dez lugares mais românticos do mundo para uma mulher ser beijada. Não que ela quisesse ser beijada. Bem, talvez, um beijo. Um só. Rápido.

— Você prefere jantar em outro lugar?

Bella temia onde poderia ser esse "outro lugar". Olhou para o príncipe que puxara uma cadeira. Ela sentou-se rapidamente.

— Não, Alteza. Aqui está ótimo.

Sentado à cabeceira da mesa, Edward tocou um sino de prata. Dois garçons uniformizados entraram na sala. Um deles apres sou-se em acender os candelabros. O outro serviu o champanhe.

Depois, Jean-Claude trouxe dois pratos pequenos.

— _Pâté in Madeira aspic,_Alteza.

— Obrigado, Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude colocou o prato na frente de Bella. Ela olhou para o patê, mas não o tocou. O príncipe fitou-a.

— Não está com fome?

Na verdade, estava faminta. Absortos pelas tentativas de retirarem o anel e, depois, de fugirem da confusão, ambos es queceram-se do café da manhã e do almoço.

— Não muita.

— Se não gostar do patê, o _chef_preparará outra coisa.

— Não é necessário. É que...

— O quê?

Bella olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que os garçons não estavam por perto.

— Se eu perder peso, o anel sairá do meu dedo.

Edward comprimiu os lábios.

— Nem pense nisso.

— Não temos muita escolha, Alteza.

— Não será arriscando sua saúde que conseguiremos nosso objetivo. — Ele pegou a taça de champanhe. — Eu a proíbo, Bella.

— Mas...

— Assunto encerrado.

Bella não gostou do tom autoritário. Quem ele pensava que era?

Sentiu, mais do que viu, que ele a observava. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Edward virou o rosto com ar displi cente e apagou as velas do candelabro. Mesmo assim, Bella teve tempo de entender o que os olhos dele não escondiam.

_Ele está preocupado comigo._

A constatação encheu-a de uma satisfação tão grande, que Bella teve vontade de abraçá-lo bem forte e agradecer-lhe pelos cuidados. Queria esquecer que ele era "Sua Alteza" e chamá-lo apenas de "Edward".

Apesar das boas intenções, não estava em condições de agir com tamanha espontaneidade. Em vez disso, ela se serviu de patê e bebeu um gole de champanhe.

O tempo passou rapidamente e o jantar transcorreu num clima ameno, descontraído. Sabendo que estavam sendo obser vados, de comum acordo, Edward e Bella decidiram con versar sobre amenidades.

Entre um prato e outro, Jean-Claude e Jacques cuidavam para que os copos não ficassem vazios.

— Estão tentando nos embebedar — Edward murmurou, num dos raros momentos em que ficaram a sós.

— Percebi — disse ela. — Realmente, estão querendo nosso casamento.

— Quanto mais rápido, melhor. Se nos surpreenderem em situação comprometedora... nosso destino estará selado.

Bella suspirou.

— Oh, tudo isto é tão... irreal.

Edward olhou para a porta fechada que, provavelmente, levava à cozinha.

— Não podemos fazer o jogo deles, Isabella. Não devemos permitir que eles vençam.

Vitória significava casamento. Algo que nenhum dos dois desejava.

Jean-Claude voltou com uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Colo cando um pouco num copo, submeteu-o à apreciação do príncipe, que o aprovou.

Bella não queria mais vinho. Queria apenas que os gar çons percebessem que o esquema não estava funcionando. De cidida a confundi-los, perguntou:

— San Montico tem sempre tempo bom, Alteza?

O príncipe encostou o guardanapo na boca.

— Sim, com chuvas ocasionais.

—Adoro andar na chuva — confessou ela, observando Jean-Claude acender o candelabro novamente.

—Eu também. — Enquanto bebia o vinho, o príncipe esperou que Jean-Claude saísse da sala para tornar a apagar as velas.

Depois, inclinou-se para ela. — Amanhã cedo, vamos procurar um feiticeiro — sussurrou.

— Você não acredita em magia — ela o lembrou em voz baixa.

Edward sorriu.

— Esse feiticeiro não pratica magia. — Ele olhou para a porta. — Se Jean-Claude ou Jacques aparecerem, continuare mos nossa conversa sobre o tempo.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Que desagradável!

— Não, desagradável é o que minha mãe está fazendo. — Ele mostrou as flores no vaso. — Está vendo estas rosas brancas?

A leve fragrância misturava-se deliciosamente ao aroma da comida.

—São lindas.

—Pois _é._Minha mãe as está cultivando especialmente para o meu casamento. Ela afirma que é tradição as noivas Cullen levarem três rosas brancas no buque.

—Por que três?

—Uma para o noivo, uma para a noiva e a terceira para San Montico. Eu posso...

A entrada de Jean-Claude e Jacques interrompeu o príncipe. Bella não perdeu a pose.

— A baixa pressão frontal provoca tempestades. A alta pressão frontal provoca seus próprios problemas. — Bella sorriu ao ver que os garçons trocavam olhares confusos. — Isso responde à sua pergunta, Alteza?

Jean-Claude tornou a encher os copos e a acender as velas. Jacques serviu a sobremesa. O sorvete de pêssego derreteu na boca de Bella. Doce e refrescante. Justamente do que ela precisava.

O príncipe Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— A senhorita tem certeza desse fenómeno?

Os dois garçons franziram o cenho.

— Certeza absoluta. Tive aulas de meteorologia na univer sidade. Estudamos a matéria profundamente.

— Fascinante.

Bella comeu mais uma porção de sorvete, depois pousou a colher. Jean-Claude recolheu as taças e retirou-se, seguido de Jacques.

Edward tornou a apagar as velas e riu. O som grave, alegre, provocou arrepios internos em Bella. Ela atribuiu o tremor à atmosfera romântica da noite.

— Eles devem estar pensando que enlouqueci. Imagine, conversar com uma mulher bonita sobre condições climáticas. Você foi magnífica, Isabella.

Magnífica? Ela ainda estava deliciando-se com a palavra "bonita".

— Acha que os enganamos?

— Completamente. Espere até minha família saber.

Terminado o jantar, o príncipe Edward acompanhou-a até a suíte.

— Isso é o que eu chamo de conversa estimulante.

Certamente, tinham deixado os garçons frustrados e ente diados. Todas as vezes em que enchiam os copos com água, eles olhavam desanimados para os copos de vinho ainda cheios. Tam bém não entendiam por que as velas estavam sempre apagadas. Provavelmente, nada sabiam sobre o episódio da Casa Branca.

— Fiquei com pena de Jacques e de Jean-Claude. De verdade.

Edward riu.

— Eles se esmeraram, não é? — O príncipe estreitou os olhos.— Diga-me uma coisa. Você estudou mesmo meteorologia?

_Ela o enganara também!_

— Não, mas assisto o homem do tempo.

Os olhares se encontraram.

— Fizemos uma bela dupla — constatou Edward.

As pulsações de Bella aceleraram-se.

—- Sim, fazemos. Isto é, fizemos.

— Adorei a noite, Isabella.

Ela também adorara.

— Foi divertida.

Edward inclinou-se e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha dela.

— Sim, foi divertida.

_Com certeza, ele tinha um cheiro bom. Cuidado._

— Bem, acho que vou entrar. Boa noite, Alteza.

— Permita-me. — Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta.

Se o príncipe continuasse com aquele sorriso, ela permitiria que ele... Não, não devia. Tinha que ficar bem longe dele. Bella também esticou o braço em direção à maçaneta, e sua mão cobriu a dele.

Quente.

O calor da pele máscula fez com que ela prendesse a res piração. O coração disparou. Esperava ganhar um beijo de boa-noite. Não, na verdade queria que Edward lhe desse um beijo de boa-noite.

Não, não queria. Ele não era um homem comum. Era um príncipe. Bella retirou a mão rapidamente.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto, depois, com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou o rosto delicado.

— Você está com medo do quê?

_De você._Ela o fitou nos olhos.

— Você., você tem calos.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— De velejar.

— Mas você é um príncipe.

— Quer saber de um segredo? A realeza não é assim tão diferente.

Não? Bella estava quase acreditando. O príncipe Edward irradiava confiança. A inteligência brilhava nos crista linos olhos verdes. Ele inspirava respeito, independente do que fizesse. Era diferente de todos os homens que conhecera. Um príncipe em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Ela conteve o ímpeto de suspirar profundamente.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você vive num palácio magnífico, no alto de uma colina e governa um país lindo.

— Você tem um presidente que mora numa enorme casa branca e governa uma das nações mais poderosas do mundo.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Não é. — Ele se aproximou mais dela. — Você já beijou alguém da realeza, mais precisamente, um príncipe?

Recuando, ela apoiou-se no batente da porta.

— Não. Isto é, eu...

Edward não lhe deu tempo para concluir. Os lábios dele cobriram os dela sem a menor hesitação. Apenas um toque, leve. Suave, quente e intenso.

Ela queria mais, muito mais. Mas assim como começou, terminou rapidamente.

— O que achou? — ele perguntou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Bella não podia dizer a verdade. Não podia dizer que o beijo, pouco mais que um roçar dos lábios, mudara comple-tamente sua definição de como deveria ser um bom beijo. Ela cruzou os dedos.

— Tem razão, Alteza. Os nobres não são diferentes das outras pessoas.

— Tem certeza? — Edward perguntou baixinho.

O instinto de autopreservação fez com que ela concordasse.

— Tenho.

Ele riu.

— Boa noite, Isabella.

—Obrigada, Alteza. Pelo jantar e... tudo o mais.

_Calada,_disse a si mesma. Receando as próprias reações,

Bella entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Na verdade, queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa que a fizesse mudar de ideia.

Edward fechou porta de seu quarto e trancou-a. Não para impedir que alguém entrasse, mas para impedi-lo de sair. Podia simplesmente atravessar aquele hall e despedir-se de Isabella novamente. Ninguém ficaria sabendo.

A quem ele estava enganando? Ele não queria apenas des pedir-se de Isabella. Queria beijá-la de novo. Não apenas roçar seus lábios nos dela. Queria...

Uma batida leve na porta.

Isabella! Sorrindo, apressou-se em abri-la.

—Você esqueceu... Tio?

—Posso entrar?

Decepcionado, Edward escancarou a porta para o marquês.

— Entre, tio Phillippe.

Phillippe bateu nas costas do sobrinho.

—O que há de errado com você?

—Como assim?

—Você jantou com uma bela mulher e. discute sobre o tempo?

Mesmo num palácio tão grande, as notícias corriam céleres.

—Tivemos uma conversa muito agradável.

—Phillippe olhou para o teto.

— Os jovens perdem tempo com as pessoas erradas. Você não entende, Edward? Você tem a responsabilidade, o dever de casar-se.

Edward conhecia o discurso inteiro.

—Sei que devo me casar. Mas não agora.

—Não é um capricho ou uma fantasia de sua mãe. Você tem que casar-se com Isabella.

—Vou casar-me com a mulher que eu escolher.

—Você teve sua chance.

—Não _é_fácil, tio. Sabe que fiz o possível. Saí com mais mulheres do que você e meu pai juntos. A imprensa considera-me um playboy quando tudo o que eu quero, é encontrar uma esposa.

—Uma vez que você ainda não se decidiu, talvez, a imprensa tenha razão.

Era muito cedo ainda. O dia mal clareara. Bocejando, Bella estendeu o braço para o príncipe Edward. Com cuidado, ele enfaixou-lhe a mão esquer¬da até o pulso.

— Está bem assim? — ele perguntou.

Bem demais. A suavidade das mãos dele, o toque dos dedos em sua pele, desencadeavam uma onda de sensualidade que se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro de Bella. Mais alguns mi¬nutos e o fogo estaria aceso. Ela tentou desvencilhar-se, mas Edward segurou-lhe a mão.

— Está ótimo, Alteza.

Ele prendeu a bandagem com esparadrapo e apalpou a parte enfaixada.

— Não está muito apertado?

— Não. — Se estivesse apertado, certamente seu sangue não ferveria tanto. — Acho que não vai dar certo.

— Ninguém nos verá. — O príncipe Edward entregou-lhe os óculos de sol. — As ruas estão desertas. Ainda é cedo, as pessoas ainda estão dormindo.

— Seremos reconhecidos.

— Quem nos ver, pensará que estamos em lua-de-mel. — Ele colocou um boné de beisebol na cabeça. Antes de sair do quarto, ele viu o bloco de desenhos de Bella e estudou-o.

— Você tem talento.

Na noite anterior, ela esboçara um novo trabalho, um cowboy e seu cavalo. Nada definido ainda, apenas alguns riscos a lápis, mas ela apreciara o elogio.

— Obrigada.

Ele colocou o bloco na escrivaninha.

— Vamos.

— Tenho a impressão de que será muito engraçado.

— Não há nada de engraçado. — Ele escondeu os olhos atrás dos óculos espelhados. — Vamos.

Um caminhão de frutas estava parado na porta dos fundos do palácio. Bella e o príncipe Edward pularam na carro¬ceria e esconderam-se sob a lona. Minutos depois, o caminhão deixou o palácio, levando os dois clandestinos.

Quando o veículo dobrou a esquina, Bella colidiu com o príncipe. E quando virara na direção oposta, os braços fortes dele impediam-na de bater contra a grade da carroceria.

A proximidade fez com que ela ansiasse por outro beijo. Antes, porém, que a vontade se intensificasse, o caminhão parou.

O príncipe Edward levantou a lona e pulou. Em seguida, estendeu a mão para Bella.

— Rápido.

Depois, seguiram por uma alameda. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas o príncipe olhou atentamente para os lados antes de atravessarem a rua. Pararam diante de um chalé.

As paredes estavam descascando. As pedras, cobertas por hera. A porta foi aberta antes mesmo que eles batessem. Um homem baixo, de cabelos brancos e longos, cumprimentou-os.

— Entrem, por favor.

Seguindo o príncipe, Bella entrou.

Ervas e flores pendiam em vasos por todos os cantos, numa mistura de perfumes e aromas. Pedras e bolas de cristal ali¬nhavam-se nas prateleiras, refletindo a luz das velas que ilu¬minavam a sala.

Ela olhou para o homem de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. De robe púrpura florido, ele era a própria imagem do mago.

— Estava à sua espera, Alteza. — O homem fez uma re¬verência. — E a você também, srta. Swan.

Ele sabia o nome dela. Seria mesmo um mago? Bella voltou-se para o príncipe, que olhava para as cartas de taro abertas sobre uma toalha de veludo vermelho, com expressão cética.

— O conselheiro real avisou-me que Sua Alteza viria. — O homem riu. —Pela expressão de Sua Alteza, percebo que não é o que esperava.

O príncipe suspirou. Estava tão confuso quanto Bella.

— Não é mesmo.

— Não ligue para a aparência, Alteza. Apenas confie no meu trabalho, nas minhas ervas e poções. — Ele olhou para Bella. — Merlih, ao seu dispor, senhorita.

— Precisamos de sua ajuda — disse Edward.

— De novo, Merlin fez uma reverência.

— Em que posso ajudar, Alteza?

O príncipe Edward tirou as bandagens que envolviam a mão de Bella.

— Remova o anel do dedo dela, e eu saberei como recompensá-lo.  
Com os olhos brilhando, Merlin aproximou-se de Bella.

— Posso examinar o anel, Alteza?

Bella estendeu a mão. Tocando o anel com respeito, ele o estudou por todos os ângulos. Finalmente, ele levantou os olhos.

— E o joalheiro real? — perguntou Merlin.

— Ele tentou de tudo. Desde a fórmula secreta até métodos mais... bárbaros.

Merlin meneou a cabeça. Depois, gesticulou em direção às cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

— Por favor, queiram sentar-se. Voltarei num minuto.

Assim que eles sentaram, o mago desapareceu por detrás da cortina.

— Merlin é simpático, mas um tanto... estranho.

— Ele é excêntrico, mas situações desesperadoras exigem medidas desesperadas.

— Não podemos nos desesperar, Alteza, Hoje ainda é segunda-feira.

Carregando dois frascos, um verde e o outro cinza, numa das mãos, um livro com capa de couro na outra, Merlin retornou e colocou tudo sobre a mesa. Destampou os frascos.

— Qualquer joalheiro deveria saber que os métodos convencionais não funcionam com um anel encantado.

O príncipe Edward cruzou os braços.

— O anel não é encantado.

— Apesar de todas as tentativas, ainda está no dedo dela. A única explicação é a magia, Alteza. Devemos anular o encanto com outro encanto.

Bella olhou para Edward, que, simplesmente, deu de ombros. De um frasco, Merlin derramou um pouco de pó rosa na palma da mão. Do outro, areia branca.

—Pronta?

Prendendo a respiração, Bella estendeu a mão.

Merlin jogou a mistura dos pós sobre o dedo dela. Ele fechou os olhos, ergueu as mãos e murmurou algumas palavras numa linguagem desconhecida.

—Tente tirá-lo agora — Merlin ordenou num sussurro.

Bella tentou, mas não conseguiu nada. Nem o príncipe Edwrd. Droga! Ela realmente queria que desse certo!

— O que é isso? — perguntou ela.

— Pó mágico de fada e de duende.

O príncipe Edward sorriu com ironia.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

Merlin retribuiu o sorriso.

— Eu sabia que não funcionaria, mas achei melhor tentar, de qualquer maneira.

Bella escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Incrível! Seu futuro dependia de um homem que acreditava em pós mágicos. O anel jamais sairia de seu dedo. Teria que casar-se com o prín¬cipe Edward ou amputar o dedo. Não sabia o que era pior.

Edward afagou-lhe o ombro, num gesto animador.

— Não desista.

As palavras dele fizeram-na endireitar-se na cadeira. Não era hora de reações exageradas. Respirou fundo, procurando acal¬mar-se. Tinha certeza de que eles se livrariam daquela situação.

— Que faremos agora?

Merlin franziu a testa.

— O anel está colado à sua pele. Parece que uma subs¬tância foi...

— Eu não colei o anel no meu dedo! — Bella reagiu ofendida.

— Então, não há duvida — Merlin anunciou. — O anel serve, Alteza. Ela será sua esposa.

— Não acredito nisso. — O príncipe apertou os dentes. — Primeiro Gastou. Agora você.

Merlin umedeceu os lábios.

— O que fazer, o que fazer? — Refletindo, o mago tamborilou os dedos na mesa. — Sua Alteza não quer casar-se com a srta. Swan?

O príncipe Edward olhou-a e o coração dela bateu mais forte.

— Não permitirei que uma lenda decida com quem devo me casar.

— E você não quer se casar com ele, srta. Swan?

A expressão furiosa do príncipe deixava-o ainda mais atraente.

— Eu... Bem, eu não quero me casar com um príncipe.

— Pense, pense, pense — Merlin murmurava a mantra com olhos fechados. De repente, abriu-os, levantou-se e empurrou o livro para eles.

— Leiam isto. Voltarei em seguida.

Merlin desapareceu atrás da cortina novamente. Bellaa assoprou o restante do pó em seu dedo, cobrindo o rosto do príncipe com partículas cintilantes. Ele espirrou.

— Desculpe-me, Alteza.

Com a mão, ele limpou o rosto. Uma partícula continuou brilhando no nariz. Sem pedir licença, Bella removeu-a com a ponta do dedo sob o olhar espantado do príncipe.

Os lábios dele se curvaram levemente num sorriso devas¬tador. Ela se arrepiou toda. Ficou tensa. Não fazia o menor sentido. Não podia sentir-se atraída por ele. Não podia estar desejando que ele a beijasse de novo.

— O que faremos agora, Alteza?

Em vez de alimentar os sonhos dela, ele apontou para o título do livro. A Lenda do Anel.

— Vamos ler.

Não havia razão para sentir-se desapontada ou rejeitada. Lembre-se, ele não é o homem certo para você. Um beijo era mais do que suficiente. Ela não queria mais complicações. Ume-deceu os lábios secos.

O príncipe Edward abriu o livro. As páginas, amareladas e cheirando a mofo, eram verdadeiras obras de arte. Douradas, com desenhos feitos à mão e bordas coloridas.

— Este livro deve ter centenas de anos! — Bella olhava admirada. O texto, manuscrito com letra elaborada, era um trabalho artesanal. — O que está escrito?

— A Lenda do Anel através dos Tempos — Edward virou a página e leu-a em voz alta.

Depois de alguns trechos, interrompeu . Ao longo dos anos, geração após geração, a lenda provava ser verdadeira. Em cada caso, o anel servira no dedo da moça e o casamento real acontecia no prazo de uma semana, o que tornava a si¬tuação deles mais desanimadora.

Bella retomou a leitura.

—Esta é a última história e data do final do século dezessete. - Quase no fim do relato, Bella fez um aparte. — Alteza, ouça isto: "Três dias antes do casamento, o anel saiu do dedo de Patrícia."

Lá estava! Exatamente o que eles procuravam. Os olhares se encontraram por um instante. Depois, Bella continuou:

— "O conselheiro real declarou a lenda inválida. Uma vez que o anel não estava mais no dedo de Patrícia, o casamento não devia ser..."

— Como o anel saiu do dedo da moça? — Edward inclinou-se e os ombros de ambos se tocaram. O perfume cítrico dele deixou-a nervosa.

— Deixe-me ver. — Procurando pelo tópico, ela ignorou a pressão da coxa dele contra a dela. Tão quente. Tão rija. — Onde eu estava? "O anel..." Não, não é... Ali, aqui. "O casamento não devia realizar-se. Mas o príncipe explicou ao conselheiro que retirara o anel do dedo de Patrícia para poder pedir-lhe formalmente em casamento. Ele a amava e queria se casar com ela. Lenda ou não."

— Droga!

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Odeio dizer isto, mas parece que Emmet tem razão. Só o verdadeiro amor poderá remover o anel.

Antes que o príncipe Edward respondesse, Merlin entrou abruptamente na sala.

— Se Sua Alteza se casar com a mulher a quem escolher, eu ganho a recompensa, mesmo sem ter conseguido remover o anel?

O príncipe hesitou por um momento.

— Sim... desde que não faça nada de ilegal.

— Maravilha, Alteza! — Merlin sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Eu encontrei uma solução. Duas, na verdade.

Merlin considerava aquilo uma solução? Andando pela sala, Edward inclinava a cabeça para não bater nas flores que pendiam do teto.

— Não me importa o que você diz, Merlin. Não vou me apaixonar por ela!

Bella apertou os lábios.

— Nem eu por ele — garantiu ela.

Merlin cerrou o cenho.

—Que pena eu não ter as histórias dos casos mais recentes, incluindo a história dos seus pais, Alteza.

Edward parou de andar e cruzou as mãos nas costas.

— Bobagem! São contos de fadas.

— Como pode dizer isso? Vocês leram o livro. Se vocês se apaixonarem, o anel sai do dedo dela. Esse é o caminho maisfácil. Posso preparar uma poção do amor. Nunca tive muito sucesso com a número 9, mas a número 23 junto com a número 30 são infalíveis.

— Não! — Bella e Edward gritaram em uníssono.

— Crianças, crianças. — Merlin massageou as têmporas. — Bem, então, só nos resta a outra solução.

— Eu não chamaria isso de solução. — Edward protestou.

— Uma hora ou outra, nós mesmos teríamos essa ideia.

Merlin cruzou os braços e fez beicinho como uma criança.

— Mas eu pensei primeiro, Alteza.

— … verdade. — Isso significava que Edward iria revirar o mundo em busca de uma esposa e que manteria a palavra quanto à recompensa. — Mesmo assim, teremos complicações.

— Complicações menores, talvez. Porém, a escolha será sua, Alteza. Não é esse o seu desejo?

— Sim, mas...

— Tudo será resolvido, Alteza. — Bella levantou-se. — Claro, ainda temos que descobrir uma maneira de tirarmos o anel do meu dedo, mas, pelo menos, você manterá o trono.

O tempo se esgotava e Edward preocupava-se com o anel ainda no dedo de Bella. A cada segundo que passava, ele ficava mais próximo do dia do casamento. Ele também se preo¬cupava com a legalidade do plano. Logicamente, fazia sentido, mas as leis nem sempre são lógicas.

— Sim, mas...

— Não vejo onde poderíamos errar. — Bella enfaixou a mão e vestiu as luvas. — Não se nós dois trabalharmos juntos.

— Concordo — disse Merlin.

— Você encontrou a melhor solução. — Ela beijou Merlin no rosto. — Obrigada.

— Você seria uma princesa adorável — respondeu ele.

Bella corou.

— Você é muito gentil.

— E você, muito querida. — Merlin suspirou. — Alteza, tem certeza de que não deseja se casar com a srta. Swan?

— Certeza absoluta. Pronta para ir embora?

— Estou. — Os olhos dela brilhavam. — Temos muito o que fazer, se quisermos encontrar uma esposa a tempo.

Apressados, Edward e Bella seguiram em direção à pra¬ça onde Emmet os esperava.

— Sua Alteza pretende casar-se na igreja ou só no civil? — Bella perguntou.

— O quê?

— Precisamos planejar o casamento. Assim que encontrar¬ mos a noiva, não poderemos perder um minuto.

— Há anos, estou procurando a mulher ideal. Você acredita mesmo que, de repente, vou encontrá-la num final de semana?

Ela ergueu os ombros e abriu os braços.

— Você tem escolha?

Edward hesitou. Bella usava o anel. Portanto, ela era a suposta noiva. De short, as pernas dela pareciam mais com¬pridas. Mechas de cabelos castanhos avermelhados escapavam por baixo do cha¬péu. A brisa do mar só acentuava sua fragrância floral. E os lábios...

Ela era a escolhida pela lenda, porém, a última coisa que desejava, era casar-se com um príncipe. Ela queria um cowboy, como o que desenhara. Além do mais, não poderia desposá-la, mesmo que quisesse.

— Não, eu...

Uma brecada. Batidas de porta. Um flash. Gritos.

— Lá estão eles! — exclamou uma voz masculina. — Alteza?

— Esta foto vai garantir até a faculdade do meu filho! — exclamou o outro repórter. 

Segurando a mão de Bella, o príncipe correu pela rua de pedra. Entraram por uma alameda e esconderam-se no jar¬dim de uma casa.

Ouviram o som de passos. Ele levou o dedo aos lábios, pe¬dindo silêncio. Bella meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Acho que eles vieram para cá — disse um dos repórteres.

— Será que saíram para um encontro amoroso? — ironizou o outro. — Pena que não os surpreendemos em Astarte. Eu queria tanto ver as jóias de Isabella!

Ambos riram.

—Eu também. Mas temos de nos contentar com o que conseguirmos.

.Edward enfureceu-se. Não era só o desrespeito deles. Era toda a imprensa glorificando a lenda, fazendo com que todos os cidadãos de San Montico acreditassem piamente naquela bobagem. O povo estava encantado, obcecado era o termo exato, pela magia. Ele se cansara.

Contou até três e saiu do esconderijo. Num instante, repór¬teres e câmeras estavam no chão e os filmes destruídos. Fácil demais.

Só que Edward não olhou para trás. Um telefone e a notícia estava dada. O príncipe e sua noiva passeando pelas ruas de San Montico. Precisava tirar Isabella dali antes que alguém mais os visse.

Correram até encontrar uma porta aberta. Entraram num pátio e fecharam o portão.  
O rosto de Bella estava vermelho e ela ofegava.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou.

— Tudo. Eu pensei que estivesse em melhor forma física.  
Essas ladeiras são de arrebentar as pernas!

E que pernas! Hora de agir corrio príncipe, não como homem. Ele virou o rosto.

— Acha que os despistamos? — Bella indagou.

Ele prestou atenção nos ruídos da rua e nada.

— Por enquanto.

— Otimo. A propósito, sua performance foi impressionante.  
Os príncipes também aprendem essas coisas?

— Claro. Temos aulas especiais de como lidar com a im¬prensa como verdadeiros cavalheiros.

— Adoraria ver como você os trata quando não se comporta como um cavalheiro — disse sorrindo.

Se ela ficasse na ilha por muito tempo, certamente, teria a oportunidade de ver.

— Vamos andando. Temos que encontrar Emmet.

— E os fotógrafos?

— Seremos cautelosos.

Na praça, o príncipe Edward olhou ao redor, depois consultou o relógio de pulso.

—Emmet está atrasado.

Bella sentou-se no banco de concreto, tirou o boné e penteou os cabelos com os dedos. Precisava de um banho e do café da manhã.

— Talvez, ele tenha perdido a hora.

— Ele é sempre muito pontual — Edward afirmou.

— Logo ele estará aqui, Alteza.

Felizmente, ela podia relaxar um pouco depois da corrida até a praça. Fora difícil acompanhar o ritmo dos passos do príncipe, mas, em compensação, pudera admirar o belo físico dele. O short branco contrastava com a pele bronzeada e as gotas de suor que cobriam-lhe os braços e as pernas, brilhavam ao sol.

Bella respirou fundo. O que estava fazendo?

Não devia estar suspirando por ele como uma adolescente. Devia, sim, ajudá-lo a encontrar uma esposa. Não se permitia o luxo de sentir-se atraída por ele.

— Por que não senta, Alteza?

Voltando-se, ele tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz com dedo.

— Seu nariz está ficando vermelho. Coloque o boné.

Sentiu uma ardência na pele. Não pelo sol, mas pelo toque.

— Estou precisando mesmo de um pouco de cor.

Ela o fitou. O rosto dele estava bronzeado por igual. O olhar deteve-se nos lábios dele. Pareciam esculpidos. Cheios, dignos de serem beijados. O beijo da noite anterior apenas estimulara o apetite dela. Ela queria provar mais.

Não, Bella ralhou consigo mesma. Não queria beijá-lo. Nunca mais.

— Quais são os requisitos, Alteza?

— Requisitos?

— Para a candidata.

— Eu tenho uma lista.

Uma lista?

Exatamente como Bella pensava. Em compensação, ela tivera tão poucos namorados. A pintura ocupava-a demais. E quase todos os candidatos a marido em potencial que alguém sempre lhe apresentava, eram clones mais jovens do pai dela. O último tipo de homem com quem ela se casaria. Depois de um príncipe, claro. Quando ela se mudasse para o oeste...

Ela descalçou as sandálias.

— Que tal um banho gelado?

— Eu...

Sem esperar pela negativa dele, Bella correu para a fonte e pulou para dentro da água.

— Que delícia! Não quer aproveitar?

O príncipe olhou ao redor.

— Por que não?

— … o que sempre digo.

Ele tirou os ténis e as meias e entrou na água.

— … muito refrescante mesmo!

O sorriso dele lembrava o de uma criança. Ela podia ima¬ginar o príncipe em criança de cabelos lisos, brilhantes olhos verdes e sorriso encantador.

— Nunca me imaginei assim, Isabella.

Ela jogou água nele.

— E assim?

— Talvez. — Rindo, ele jogou-lhe água também.

Ela tentou fugir, mas bateu as costas num golfinho. Presa. Ele se aproximou. Mais e mais, até parar diante dela. Apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Bella estremeceu. O hálito quente acariciava-lhe o pes¬coço, provocando-lhe ondas de desejo pelo corpo inteiro. A água batia-lhe nas pernas, mas não conseguia esfriar o calor que crescia dentro dela.

Viu o brilho do desafio nos olhos dele. Mas ela não podia provar daquela água. Uma onda imensa esperava para arras¬tá-la mar adentro. Seu lado racional dizia-lhe para não se dei¬xar levar. Mas o outro lado queria...

Bella não conseguia fitá-lo nos olhos sem sucumbir a tanto charme. Ela andou para o lado e perdeu o equilíbrio. O príncipe amparou-a. Segurou-a por um momento e ela gostou da sensação de segurança dos braços dele. O calor das mãos queimavam-lhe a pele sob a camiseta. O perfume de Edward intoxicava-a.

Ele não era um simples mortal. Não podia ser.

— Você está bem? — Os olhos dele brilhavam de preocupação e algo mais que  
Bella não tinha certeza de querer ver.

Sem confiar na voz, ela balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Cuidado, não quero que se machuque — murmurou ele.

Então fique longe de mim. Fique longe, bem longe.

No instante seguinte, os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela. Gentis, ternos. Doces.

E então... A gentileza e a ternura desapareceram. No lugar deles, força, fome, desejo. Paixão pura, intensa e incontrolável.

O céu devia ter o gosto do príncipe Edward porque um beijo tão avassalador, tão sufocante, tão perfeito, só podia ser uma dádiva.

Diga-me que sente o mesmo. Bella encostou a mão no peito másculo e sentiu-lhe as batidas fortes e descompassadas do coração.

Ele espalmou as mãos nas costas dela, puxando-a para si. Bella encostou o corpo no dele, correspondendo com o mes¬mo fervor e ansiedade. Nada importava, só aquele momento, só ele. O sangue fervia nas veias. As sensações pulsavam dentro dela. Uma dor pungente provocou um débil gemido. Ela o de¬sejava. Precisava dele.

— Edwa...

Abruptamente, Edward se afastou. Bella sentiu que uma parte de si ia com ele.

— Foi... — O príncipe tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

— Um erro.

Quando entendeu o que ele dissera, a decepção e dor atin¬giram-lhe o coração. Claro, fora um erro. E daí que o beijo fora tão devastador? Edward era tão bonito, sensual, encan¬tador. Tão príncipe. Ela estremeceu.

- Isabella...

— Foi um erro, Alteza. — Ela ergueu o queixo e sustentou o olhar dele. — Um erro que não se repetirá.

Tudo o que Bella queria, era encontrar uma noiva para o príncipe Edward. Nos lábios, ain¬da sentia o calor e a pressão do beijo dele. Isso a deixava furiosa. Com ele, com ela.

Sobre a escrivaninha do quarto, alguns livros com o registro da aristocracia europeia. Ao lado, um bloco com o nome das mu¬lheres que ela conseguira lembrar-se. Amigas, amigas das amigas, estrelas de cinema. Logo de cara, uns cinquenta nomes. Só de plebeias, a maioria de americanas. Talvez, Edward preferisse uma moça de sangue azul, depois do que acontecera com Tania.

Respirando fundo, começou a folhear os livros à procura de uma provável candidata. De repente, a imagem de Edward surgiu-lhe na mente.

Na fonte, ela se sentira sensual e vibrantemente viva, como nunca acontecera antes. Ele também não ficara indiferente ao beijo. Sentira-lhe o coração bater tão forte e rápido quanto o dela.

Que importância tinha o que ele sentira? Afinal, fora apenas um beijo. Um beijo que não mudava nada. Edward tinha planos. Ela também. Talvez não exatamente planos. Apenas esperança de mudar-se para o oeste, onde teria mais facilidade para encon¬trar o homem dos seus sonhos. Casamento com um príncipe não fazia parte do quadro, e tornar-se princesa estava fora de questão.

Voltou a atenção para os livros. Decidiu selecionar pela data de nascimento. Logo, na lista identificada como "Realeza", tinha cinco nomes. Estava sendo mais fácil do que imaginava.

O telefone tocou. Ela atendeu.

— Alô?

— Alô, querida!

Imediatamente, reconheceu a voz da mãe.

— Mãe!

— Ainda bem que a encontrei antes de sair. Seus pés já tocaram o chão? Os meus ainda não! Estou exausta. Tenho que cuidar de alguns detalhes de última hora antes de ir para Nova York. — Finalmente, Renée parou para respirar. — Tive uma manhã atarefadíssima.

— Você está bem, mamãe?

— Estou perfeitamente esplêndida — Renée respondeu com voz alegre. — Assim que chegar em Nova York, vou direto à Bergdorfs. Temos que fazer bonito diante da família real.

Bella suspirou. A mãe fazia das compras um estilo de vida.

— Não há necessidade de tanto trabalho.

— Não é trabalho. Tenho minha participação nisso tudo. Se não fosse por mim, você não teria ido ao baile de aniversário do príncipe. Eu não disse que seria muito bom você ir a San Montico?

— Disse.

— Oh, querida, você deve estar tão radiante!

— Radiante não é nem o começo de como estou me sentindo, mamãe.

— Imagino, meu bem. Como estão os preparativos para o casamento?

— O papai e a princesa Esme estão cuidando de tudo..

— Os bailes filantrópicos da princesa são três magnifique.

Ela tem um gosto requintadíssimo.

Tudo que dizia respeito à princesa era requintado. A esposa de Edward deveria ter as mesmas qualidades, ou ela se sentiria ofuscada pelo brilho da princesa Esme.

— Tem, sim.

— Kelsey chegará logo. Você sabe, ninguém organiza um casamento melhor do que ela. Sua prima é extraordinária.

Kelsey. Bella anotou o nome dela na lista das plebeias. Kelsey sofrera muito com o divórcio dos pais e jurara jamais casar-se, mesmo adorando coordenar o casamentos dos outros.

— E você, minha pequena, será uma princesa extraordinária.

O orgulho que pulsava em cada palavra de Renée, provocou tremores em Bella. Renée teria um ataque de nervos quan¬do Edward se casasse com outra mulher.

— Ainda não sou princesa.

— … só uma questão de tempo, querida. Você será parte da realeza. — Renée suspirou. — Estou tão emocionada.

Bella coçou o queixo. Uma vez mais, desapontaria seus pais. Uma vez mais, seria um escândalo público. Finalmente, ela conseguira atrair a atenção dos pais, mas, não poderia casar-se apenas para satisfazê-los. Por mais que quisesse o amor dos pais.

Um elegante longo azul, desenhado por Delia, chegou à suíte, junto com um convite para a festa de comemoração do próximo casamento real. Bella não queria vesti-lo, mas temendo ofender a princesa Esme, acabou concordando.

Mais tarde, como Bellaa tinha imaginado, o palácio ganhou vida sob o prodígio da lenda. O requinte da decoração, o quarteto de cordas, a excelência da comida, criavam o clima de contos de fadas. Mais uma vez, Bella sentia-se a Cinderela do baile.

Circulando entre os convidados, ela recebia os cumprimentos e os votos de felicidades. Sorridente, a princesa Esme não escondia sua alegria.

O marquês flertava com mulheres bem mais jovens, divertin¬do-se a valer. Charlie Swan estava em seu elemento, discutindo negócios e finanças com a elite europeia. Era só felicidade.

Edward também conversava com os convidados. Mas, pelo sorriso tenso e olhar distante, Bella juraria que ele estava apenas tolerando aquela festa.

Como ela deveria estar.

Mas...

Ouvindo as palavras sinceras dos convidados, vendo a ale¬gria espontânea no rosto deles, percebendo que era aceita no restrito círculo da realeza, Bella sentia-se verdadeiramente como noiva do príncipe.

E ela gostava dessa sensação.

Mas não deveria entusiasmar-se. Guardara a lista de candi¬datas, agora em número reduzido, dentro do sapato, e cada vez que dava um passo, o papel pressionava o pé esquerdo, fazendo-a lembrar-se do acordo. Além disso, não podia esquecer que aquilo tudo era uma encenação. Que a noiva seria outra mulher.

Com passos lentos, ela escapou da festa, procurando refúgio no terraço. A noite não tinha nada a ver com ela, mas tinha tudo a ver com o anel.

O anel.

O anel não apertava, nem pressionava. Era como se estivesse no dedo. Porém, sob a luva branca, o anel estava lá, firme.

Por alguns momentos, nem se lembrara dele. A mágoa mistu¬rava-se com alívio. Uma parte dela queria que o anel caísse do dedo, desaparecesse e nunca mais fosse encontrado. Mas a outra parte queria...

O que faria?

Encostou-se no pilar de pedra e suspirou. O ar gelado da noite espalhava o perfume de gardênias, rosas e sal. A lua iluminava o céu estrelado. As cigarras, as folhas ao vento e as ondas, criavam uma sinfonia própria, intensificando o encanto da ilha.

— Sabia que a encontraria aqui, querida.

Voltando-se, Bella viu o pai aproximando-se. O sorridente pai da noiva trazia duas taças de champanhe. Ela nunca o vira tão feliz. Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao pensar no quanto ele ficaria desapontado com o casamento de Edward com outra mulher.

— Precisava de ar fresco.

— Foi uma longa noite. Alguns convidados já estão se despedindo. — Ele lhe entregou uma das taças. — Que festa, hein?

— Bem interessante. — Tantos duques, duquesas, condes, condessas. Depois de ler tantos nomes nos livros de registro da nobreza, ela não esperava conhecer muitos deles com tanta rapidez. — Eu queria...

— Diga-me o que você quer, e eu o farei para você.

Agora que ela ia se casar com um príncipe, tudo mudara.

O que quer que ela quisesse. Nada de sermões. Nada de olhares reprovadores. Nada de querer o que ela não teria. Era uma pena que isso não duraria muito.

— Eu apenas queria que tudo estivesse terminado.

Charlie sorriu.

— Logo estará terminado.

Não tão depressa assim. Bella bebeu um gole de champanhe.

— Meus advogados estão cuidando de tudo.

O pai dela nunca entendera que o homem com que ela queria se casar poderia não interessar-se pelo dinheiro da família. Nesse caso, porém...

— Não é necessário um contrato pré-nupcial.

— O príncipe Edward parece ser um homem honrado, mas é para sua proteção, minha filha.

— Nunca quis seu...

— Deixe que eu cuido dos negócios. Tenho experiência suficiente para saber quais precauções tomar. — Charlie acariciou-lhe os cabelos, como costumava fazer quando Bella era criança. Ela se conteve para não atirar-se nos braços do pai e pedir-lhe para fazer tudo direito. Os olhos dele brilharam. — Imagine, parece que foi ontem que trouxemos você do hospital, e logo, logo, você estará casada. Onde foram parar esses anos todos?

Nas reuniões de negócios, viagens de negócios, férias, trabalho...

Ela terminou o champanhe.

— O tempo passa rápido para quem está feliz.

— Algo errado, Bella?

— As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais, papai. Mal conhecemos os Cullens e, de repente, estamos todos alvoroçados, a mamãe comprando meu enxoval, Delia costurando meu vestido de noiva... — As palavras precisavam ser ditas.  
Bella não podia segurá-las mais. — Você não acha que devíamos dar um tempo? Fazer as coisas com calma? Adiar a cerimónia por uns dias, semanas?

— Se você não se casar com o príncipe Edward, ele perderá o trono. Você não quer que isso aconteça, não é?

Ela olhou para os jardins lá embaixo.

— Não.

— Não parece. — Com a ponta do dedo, ele ergueu o queixo da filha. — Sei que você sempre viveu um tanto reclusa, que não tem... muita experiência com os homens, mas...

— Não estou preocupada com isso.

Com expressão de alívio, Charlie respirou fundo.

— "timo, porque esse assunto já é departamento de sua mãe.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Sua mãe ficou muito nervosa depois do nosso casamento. Ela achava que ia dar tudo errado, mas deu tudo certo!

— Ela sempre diz que foram os dias mais felizes da vida dela.

— E os seus também serão muito felizes, meu bem. — Ele a enlaçou pelos ombros. — Estou cuidando de tudo. Seu casa¬mento será perfeito.

— Não é o casamento. …...

O som de passos interrompeu-a. Era Edward caminhando na direção deles.

— Algum problema? — perguntou o príncipe.

Charlie riu.

— Apenas nervosismo pré-nupcial.

Edward fitou-a.

— Você está bem, Isabella?

— Muito bem, Alteza. — No tom de voz, uma leve hesitação.

— … a minha menina. — Charlie ergueu a taça para ela. — Sua mãe e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Sempre sou¬ bemos que, um dia, você faria algo brilhante, e que não passaria sua vida pintando aqueles quadrinhos. 

Bella tentou ignorar as palavras do pai e o desprezo dele e da mãe pelo seu modo de vida. Ninguém da família a entendia. Ela não combinava com a imagem de um Swan bem-sucedido.

Na história da família havia médicos, advogados, políticos, cientistas e executivos, todos famosos e bem conceituados. Ar tistas não se encaixavam no currículo familiar. Bella era uma das duas Swan que não tinham curso superior. Po rém, até mesmo a prima Kelsey encontrara o sucesso como consultora de casamento de pessoas famosas.

— Acho ótimo Bella pintar animais — afirmou Edward — Quem não gostaria de ter o retrato de seu bicho de estimação? Eu mesmo vou encomendar um quadro do meu cavalo, _Beauté du Diable._Isto é, se você me der essa honra.

Honra? Ora, ele estava apenas sendo educado. Mesmo assim...

O coração de Bella disparou. O peito se apertou. Não podia respirar. Sentia calor. Piscou para espantar as lágrimas que tei mavam em escorrer pelo canto dos olhos. Naquele momento, quis enlaçar Edward, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, casar-se com ele.

— Gostaria muito de pintar _Beauté du Diable._

Beleza do Diabo. Nome interessante para um cavalo.

Charlie sorriu.

— Bella pinta muito bem, Alteza.

Por mais que os clientes valorizassem seu trabalho, o que ela sempre esperara era o reconhecimento, uma palavra de incentivo dos pais. Agora, porém, as coisas estavam mudando.

— O retrato será um belo presente de casamento — Charlie acrescentou.

Isso também já era demais. Seu pai estava apenas tentando agradar o príncipe. Bella olhou para a lua.

— Temos que agradecer à minha mãe pela festa. — Edward pegou no braço dela. — Com licença, sr. Swan.

— Pois não, Alteza. — Charlie afastou-se para Bella passar.

Edward levou-a para dentro do salão. A festa ainda estava

animada. Todos os olhares pareciam voltados para eles, observando-lhes todos os passos. Bella detestava essa vigilância. Detestava ser o centro das atenções.

— As pessoas estão olhando — murmurou ela.

— Ignore-as — o príncipe ordenou como se fosse fácil fingir que ninguém os observava. — Depois que falarmos com minha mãe, poderemos nos retirar.

— Não podemos sair agora. — Bella sentiu-se constrangida por lembrá-lo da etiqueta. — A festa _é_em nossa honra.

— Eu faço o que quiser. — Edward franziu a testa. — Sou o príncipe.

— Sabe o que as pessoas pensarão se nos virem saindo juntos?

— Não estou nem um pouco preocupado. — Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

— Alteza... — Ela tentou não sorrir quando pegou na mão dele.

— As pessoas pensarão exatamente o que queremos que pensem.

Os olhares se encontraram e Bella sentiu-se como se eles fossem as duas únicas pessoas naquele palácio. O coração dela descontrolou-se.

Parecia enfeitiçada. O corpo inteiro formigava, como se al guém tivesse jogado pó mágico sobre ela.

—E como queremos que pensem?

—Que estamos apaixonados e ansiosos para nos casarmos.

Engraçado. Mas quando ele a olhava daquele jeito, ela quase acreditava.

Edward não acreditava. Cada vez que olhava para a mãe, surpreendia-se mais. Sim, ele queria que a princesa quebrasse o luto, mas não por causa da Lenda do Anel.

Quem precisava de um anel encantado para encontrar uma noiva, se tivesse uma mãe igual a dele? A princesa Esme desempe nhava maravilhosamente bem o papel de santa casamenteira.

Ela se mostrara mais do que compreensiva quando os noivos falaram em sair antes do término da festa. Até mesmo sugerira um passeio pelos jardins e praticamente os empurrara porta a fora para verem a lua. Qualquer coisa para unir Edward e Bella. Qualquer coisa por netos.

E, para desespero de Edward, a estratégia estava funcionando.

Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Já pensava demais em Bella. Não acreditava em magia, mas era im possível ignorar as evidências. Tinha que evitar qualquer coisa que pudessem considerar como romântico. Em vez de um pas seio, ele levou Bella até o escritório, o lugar mais seguro e menos romântico do palácio. Era o que sempre pensara. Agora não tinha tanta certeza. Ela suspirou.

— Não sei como você consegue trabalhar tendo diante de si uma vista como esta.

Edward olhou para as luzes da cidade brilhando ao longe, decorando as montanhas como pequenas estrelas. Depois, voltou-se para Bella. Os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça realçavam a curva graciosa do pescoço. O decote do vestido azul claro revelava a pele macia e tentadora. Uma visão deslumbrante.

—Eu me esforço — ele brincou.

—Tenho certeza que sim. — Ela o fitou. — Como foi seu trabalho esta tarde?

Além da rotina diária, o príncipe verificara e aprovara o balancete, o orçamento para a nova temporada do Conselho Real de Artes. Um típico dia de trabalho.

—Normal, com os afazeres de sempre.

—Eu também trabalhei um pouco. — Ela descalçou o sapato esquerdo, de onde retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado.

Edward não conteve o riso.

— O que é isso?

Bella desdobrou o papel.

—Antes, quero agradecer-lhe pelo que disse ao meu pai sobre minhas pinturas. — Ela alisou as dobras do papel. — Foi... amável e significou muito para mim.

O príncipe sorriu.

—Quero, realmente, que pinte _Beauté du Diable._

—De verdade? Você nunca viu meu trabalho!

—Vi o esboço do _cowboy_no cavalo.

—O _cowboy?_

—No seu quarto, esta manhã.

—Oh, é mesmo! — Ela tornou a alisar as dobras do papel. — Um esboço é diferente do trabalho pronto.

—Pelo modo como seus olhos brilham e seu rosto se ilumina quando você fala do seu trabalho, aposto como você é boa pintora. Você ama seu trabalho, e quem ama o que faz só pode ser bom.

O sorriso tímido dela impressionou-o.

— Ninguém, nem mesmo sua família, pode subestimar o seu talento.

— Minha família tem grandes expectativas. — Bella colocou o papel sobre a escrivaninha e correu o dedo no espaldar da poltrona de couro. — Sabe o que eu costumava... Oh, esqueça!

Ele se inclinou, curioso com o tom melancólico.

— Fale.

— É tolice.

Edward sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha.

— Todos nós temos coisas tolas em nossas vidas. Você vai contar a sua?

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Até mesmo você?

— Uma ou duas.

— Ela riu.

- Tantas assim?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Se eu contar alguma tolice, você me contará a sua?

— Ok.

Ele não costumava abrir-se em confidências, mas alguma coisa em Bella...

— Quanto eu tinha sete anos, meu pai comprou-me uma luva de beisebol e levou-me para ver um jogo dos Yankees. Ainda me lembro do cheiro da grama recém-cortada e do gosto do cafchorro-quente. Eu nunca tinha comido um cachorro-quente antes. Foi o dia mais perfeito da minha vida.

— Foi mágico.

— Foi — A bola ainda estava guardada em algum lugar. A luva também. Estranho ele nunca mais ter se lembrado da visita ao Yankee Stadium. Até aquele momento. Até Bella entrar em sua vida. — Eu sonhava ser um grande jogador de beisebol, vencer o_Gold Glove_e ser convocado para disputar o campeonato mundial.

As lembranças fizeram-no sorrir.

— Viu? É tolice.

Bella sorriu também.

— Não acho que seja tolice.

— Claro que é, considerando que a minha vida já estava determinada, mesmo antes de eu nascer. Sua vez.

Com a ponta da língua, ela umedeceu o lábio inferior.

— Quando criança, eu pensava que tinha sido trocada na maternidade. E que se encontrássemos a verdadeira Swan, a troca seria desfeita e tudo ficaria bem. Ela poderia nadar em caviar, e eu me fartaria com hambúrgueres.

—Hambúrgueres?

—Isso mesmo! Minha mãe teria um ataque se soubesse que gosto mais de hambúrguer do que de caviar. — Ela riu — Eu disse que era bobagem, mas eu ficava imaginando como seriam os pais dessa menina, meus verdadeiros pais.

—Como eles eram na sua imaginação?

—Bem, o pai trabalhava num posto de gasolina. Ele saía cedo trabalho e tinha tempo para ajudá-la nas lições de casa e de vê-la atuar nas festas da escola. Ele sempre tinha uma palavra de incentivo e um abraço carinhoso. A mãe estava sempre em casa e adorava cozinhar, principalmente bolos e bolachas. Ela também costurava e não se importava com as cores e os modelos da moda.

—Alguma vez você comentou isso com seus pais?

—Você está brincando! — Bella ficou séria. — Sei que tenho muito mais do que a maioria das pessoas, mas é errado querer...

—O quê?

—Menos, não... mais. Não estou falando de roupas, de jóias, de carros, de casas maravilhosas. Mais família, mais tempo, mais... amor.

Até aquele momento, Edward nunca parara para pensar na sorte que tivera. Ele sempre vivera cercado por pessoas que o aceitavam, que o apoiavam, que o amavam. Sua família sem pre estivera ao lado dele, incondicionalmente, em qualquer si tuação. Enquanto Bella...

Uma onda de ternura invadiu-o. Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, ele a forçou a olhá-lo. Sardas douradas salpi cavam-lhe o nariz, uma cor rosada coloria-lhe as faces.

—Não é errado querer mais. Todo mundo quer mais.

—Você também? — Ela piscou, os cílios batendo como asas de borboleta. Os lábios ligeiramente abertos. Rosados, cheios e macios. Lábios feitos para sorrisos radiantes. Lábios feitos para beijos demorados, úmidos.

Sim, ele queria mais. Edward a queria.


	6. Chapter 6

A cada minuto que passava, a situação tornava-se mais e mais complicada.

Edward voltara ao escritório, sem saber o que fazer. Na noite anterior, ele analisara a lista de candidatas, enquanto Bella continuara pesquisando os livros. Tudo isso para quê?

Certamente, não para serem surpreendidos beijando-se na fonte.

A foto estampada na primeira página do jornal, enfureceu Edward. Antes, ele não teria se importado, mas depois de co nhecer Bella... Ele ainda sentia o gosto do beijo dela. A maciez daqueles lábios, o gosto adocicado de sua boca.

O mais revoltante era que a foto não mostrava apenas o beijo. Revelava seu desejo por Bella. Algo que ele fingira não sentir, no dia anterior. Algo que ele tentara ignorar, na noite anterior. Algo claro para o mundo ver naquele dia.

O mundo poderia ter acabado e ele não teria percebido, de tão envolvido, seduzido por Bella. Nem mesmo com Tania, ele se sentira assim.

Mais um ponto em favor da famigerada lenda.

Outro olhar para a foto e Edward tremeu de raiva. Ninguém tinha o direito de invadir sua privacidade. Atirou o jornal sobre a escrivaninha.

— Como se atrevem?

Sentado do outro lado, Emmet serviu-se de chá.

— Não é a primeira vez que você é fotografado beijando  
uma mulher.

Não era a mesma coisa. Edward esfregou os olhos. — Quem bateu a foto?

— Não sei. — Emmet adicionou açúcar ao chá. — A foto foi publicada no _Times_e no _Journal._E se você marcar uma coletiva para depois da visita ao Hospital Infantil?

Edward lembrava-se do que acontecera depois de seu rom pimento com Tania. A situação tornara-se insustentável e a imprensa transformara sua procura por uma noiva em verda deira piada. Só esperava que não magoassem Bella depois do "rompimento" deles. Ele não queria que ela sofresse, como ele sofrera.

—Nada de entrevistas.

—Uma declaração deverá acalmar a tensão com mídia.

—Farei uma declaração quando achar que estou pronto para dizer alguma coisa.

Emmet bebeu o chá. Depois de colocar a xícara na bandeja, sentou-se na beirada da escrivaninha.

— Sem entrevista ou declaração, os repórteres criarão suas próprias versões, ou chegarão aos extremos para descobrirem a verdade, Alteza.

Edward apontou o jornal.

—Esta não é a verdade.

—Você a estava beijando! — Emmet afirmou. — Não parece que tenha sido obrigado, Alteza.

O príncipe não apreciou o sorriso de Emmet.

— Foi um erro.

_E o beijo da noite anterior?_Seria -publicado na edição da noite?

O beijo de Bella fizera com que ele se sentisse no paraíso. O que havia de errado com ele? Alguns beijos, ainda que ma ravilhosos, não significavam nada.

Emmet inclinou-se sobre a fotografia.

—Esse é o tipo de erro que eu gostaria de cometer.

—Você não entende, Em. Quando Isabella vir esta foto...Ela detesta a imprensa justamente por isso.

—Então você não está furioso com a foto, mas porque poderá magoar Isabella?

— Estou furioso pelos dois motivos.

Emmet sorriu.

— Por que o sorriso? — Edward indagou.

— Você está começando a preocupar-se com ela, Alteza.

— Não estou. — Ele não se preocupava com Bella. Não do modo com que Emmet insinuava. Não _daquele_modo.

Ele a respeitava. Gostava dela. Sua inteligência, seu senso de humor, seu calor. Eles formavam uma bela dupla. Dupla... não um casal.

—Ela é... agradável. — Edward ignorou o ar interrogativo de Emmet. — E também não acredita na lenda.

—Isabella será uma esposa maravilhosa e magnífica princesa.

—Sim. Não. — Edward não permitiria que o tom esperançoso da voz de Emmet o contagiasse. Não seria apanhado pela febre do casamento. — Ela será uma boa esposa... para outro homem. Não para mim.

Bella poderia invadir seus pensamentos e sonhos. Os sentimentos dele, porém, não tinham nada a ver com amor e casamento, mas tudo, com luxúria e atração.

Qualquer homem se sentiria atraído por Isabella Swan.

Mas ele não se apaixonaria, nem se casaria com ela. Bella não era mulher para ele. Era a mulher escolhida pela lenda. Ele não queria nada com ela, mas o trono estava em jogo. Assim que o anel saísse do dedo dela...

— Está pensando em abdicar, Alteza?

Edward olhou pela janela. O sol estava nascendo na ilha. Raios dourados enfeitavam o céu, iluminando a vegetação co berta de orvalho.

Todas as manhãs, a cena era a mesma. Depois de uma noite de sono, a cidade despertava, voltando lentamente à vida. Fios de fumaça saíam pelas chaminés do século dezessete. Carroças entregavam leite, pão e ovos nas casas. Da marina, barcos de pesca saíam para alto-mar.

Edward amava San Montico de todo coração, mas não queria tornar-se parte do legado de uma superstição arcaica. Não per mitiria que San Montico vivesse do passado. Não permitira que seu coração se partisse novamente.

— Continuarei no trono.

— Então vai se casar, Alteza?

Edward hesitou.

— Sim.

Mas não com Bella.

Os nomes ainda desfilavam diante dos olhos cansados de Bella. Em algum lugar, escondido entre as centenas de páginas, estava o nome da futura esposa de Edward.

Era primordial encontrá-la. Não permitiria que os beijos estonteantes do príncipe a afastassem da responsabilidade. Se pelo menos seus pensamentos não se desviassem tanto...

Olhou para o bloco de desenho. Naquela manhã, assim que acordara, desenhara um pouco. Mas o cavaleiro não era o _cowboy_que imaginara desde o início. Dormira pouco, estava can sada, essa era a única explicação. Fechando o bloco, voltou para os livros de registro.

Uma leve batida soou na porta.

— Entre.

Edward entrou no quarto com um jornal nas mãos.

— Bom dia.

Bella ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos.

— Oi.

— Encontrou... alguma coisa?

Na folha de papel, apenas quatro nomes. Ela estava come çando a ser tão exigente quanto Edward no processo de qua lificação da princesa ideal.

— Poucas possibilidades.

— Ainda bem. Já recebeu sua agenda de hoje?

— Já. Visita ao Hospital Infantil às dez, almoço ao meio-dia, e uma tarde cheia. Aposto que a sua é pior.

— É mesmo. — Edward desdobrou o jornal e estendeu-o para ela. — Veja isto.

Bella olhou para a foto publicada na primeira página do Sara _Montico Times._Não. Aquilo não podia estar aconte cendo! O estômago se contraiu, a respiração parou na garganta.

Na foto, ela parecia tão libertina, tão voraz. Estava ali, em branco e preto, para o mundo ver. As emoções e a atração por Edward estavam claras como a água mais cristalina.

— Pensei que estivéssemos sozinhos.

— Eu também.

Ela desviou o olhar para o livro de registro.

— Sinto muito.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou-a nos olhos.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Isabella. Nada.

— Mas... todos que virem... pensarão...

— Sim, pensarão, e por isso _eu_sinto muito. Eu deveria ter imaginado. — Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto com a ponta do dedo. — O que aconteceu na fonte, era particular, e não para ser publicado na primeira página dos jornais.

A ternura daquele gesto despertou a vontade de abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais. Mas Bella não devia pensar assim. Não devia querer ser abraçada por ele. Não devia ansiar pela proximidade do corpo dele. Não devia sentir nada pelo príncipe.

— Gostaria de não ter...

— Não permita que isso a aborreça. — Edward amassou o jornal e atirou-o no cesto de lixo. — Esse tipo de sensacionalismo era esperado, e agora não adianta fazermos mais nada.

Ele estava certo.

— Mas é terrível. Como você suporta?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Aprendi a tolerar.

— Acho que nunca aprenderei. — Ela mal podia esperar para mudar-se para o meio do nada, onde ninguém a conhecia, onde ninguém se importava se ela era uma Swan ou não.

— É como viver num aquário e ver o mundo todo observando seus movimentos.

— Você não terá que aguentar isso por muito tempo.

Com a mão direita, Bella tocou no anel, sentindo um misto de tristeza e alívio.

— Eu sei.

Entre outras coisas, a visita ao Hospital Infantil ajudou Bella a ver as coisas sob outra perspectiva. De repente, a foto estampada na primeira página dos jornais, não parecia mais tão importante. Não, com tantas crianças nos leitos de hospitais.

O brilho nos olhos e o sorriso de alegria das crianças por verem o príncipe, era emocionante e gratificante. Bella realizou-se, distribuindo presentes, sorrisos e carinhos.

Depois de uma rápida reunião com os médicos, Edward percorreu os corredores à procura de Bella. Ao passar diante de um quarto, pela porta entreaberta, ele a viu ao lado da cama de uma menina. Não sabia o que elas estavam fa zendo, mas ouviu as risadas. Soando tão bonito quanto os sinos de uma catedral, o riso de Bella e da menina tocou-o profundamente.

Enlevado, Edward observava-a. Ela fazia com que cada criança se sentisse querida e importante. Com certeza, seria uma excelente mãe.

Imaginou-a usando a tiara dos Cullen e dançando com ele. Visualizou-a acenando para o povo, enquanto a carruagem real percorria as ruas da cidade. Viu-a embalando o filho deles e apresentando a criança ao povo de San Montico.

Estava se tornando muito fácil imaginar o futuro ao lado dela. Isso era arriscado, perigoso até mesmo de pensar. A úl tima vez que tivera essas fantasias, fora com Tania. E, a exemplo da ex-noiva, Bella não o amava. Tinha que parar de pensar nela e encontrar outra noiva.

— A enfermeira disse que ele é o homem mais bonito do mundo. — A voz da menina interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. — É verdade?

— Só entre nós, sim, é — Bella respondeu num tom de confidência.

— Como ele é?

Edward espiou pela porta entreaberta e viu bandagens nos olhos da menina. Não queria que percebessem a presença dele. Queria ouvir a resposta de Bella.

— Ele é... o príncipe mais bonito dos seus sonhos ou do seu conto de fadas predileto. Os olhos dele são verdes. O sorriso dele é encantador. Ele é alto, forte, e tudo o mais que um príncipe deve ser.

Era assim que Bella o via? Edward estremeceu. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. A menina sentou-se na cama.

— Quem está aí?

Voltando-se, Bella apertou os olhos. Fitou-o por um lon go momento, depois estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Quem é? — repetiu a menina.

- É o príncipe — Bella sussurrou. — Alteza, quero apresentar-lhe uma das suas súditas mais leais, srta. Sônia.

Edward aproximou-se, sem desviar o olhar de sua noi... de Bella.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Sônia. — Edward beijou a mão da menina, que suspirou. Rindo, ela se desvencilhou é cobriu a boca com a mão. — Como está?

— Bem, Alteza.

Edward estava emocionado. Sônia e as demais crianças eram adoráveis. Ele queria fazer algo por elas. Uma exposição com os desenhos e outros trabalhos manuais que faziam, seria um bom começo. Ele sorriu.

— Alteza, Sônia teve muitas emoções por hoje — disse Bella. — Ela precisa descansar.

— Claro.

Depois de beijar a menina, Bella ajudou-a a deitar-se na cama. Edward cobriu-a e beijou-a na testa, como o pai o beijara tantas vezes.

— Durma bem — ele murmurou.

— Alteza, posso contar-lhe um segredo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca compartilhara o segredo de uma criança, antes. Ele se inclinou.

— O que é?

— Estou contente por Sua Alteza se casar com Bella. — A seriedade de Sônia surpreendeu-o. — Só entre nós, acho que você não encontrará ninguém melhor do que ela.

Edward sorriu pelo modo como Sônia imitava Bella.

— Só entre nós, acho que você está certa.

Bella segurava firme a pilha de desenhos das crianças para não perder nenhum no caminho até o saguão do hospital.

— Você foi maravilhoso com as crianças — ela comentou.

— Que nada. As crianças é que são maravilhosas.

Modéstia? A imagem que ela tinha dele, estava mudando. Para melhor.

— Não é só isso.

— Gosto de crianças — confessou o príncipe.

— Você foi paciente e gentil. Amigo e solidário.

— Você fala como se me considerasse um monstro, antes desta visita.

— Um monstro não. Um bicho-papão, talvez.

Ele riu.

— Já fui chamado de coisas piores.

— A propósito, o que você e Sônia estavam cochichando?

— Segredo. Não posso contar.

— Quanta lealdade aos súditos! Que príncipe valente você é!

— Jurei segredo. O que mais posso dizer?

Ela sorriu. A imagem de Edward tomando chá com uma garotinha, surgiu na mente de Bella. Ele seria um bom pai, ela tinha certeza. A rapidez das pulsações e a respiração ofegante preveniram-na de que deveria manter distância das fantasias que começavam a povoar sua imaginação.

Bella pôs os pés fora do hospital e parou. Piscou com o pipocar dos flashes. Luzes, câmeras, multidão.

— Oh, Deus...

Edward parou ao lado dela.

— O que...

Seguiu-se um bombardeio de perguntas. Mais flashes. As luzes cegaram-na.

— O que vamos fazer?

Edward enlaçou-a pelos ombros, segurando-a com firmeza, oferecendo segurança, conforto e força.

— Estamos cercados. Temos que agir com habilidade.

Bella apertou os desenhos no peito.

Edward ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Isabella e eu ficaremos felizes em posar para algumas fotos.

Posar? Ela não queria ser fotografada. Não, depois da foto publicada nos jornais. Ficou tensa. Edward apertou-a mais, tranquilizando-a.

— Você consegue enfrentar isso? — perguntou ele.

— Tenho escolha?

— Não. — Os olhares se encontraram e Bella estremeceu, sentindo-se a única mulher na face da Terra e ele, o único homem.

— Tentarei.

— Esta é a minha Isabella — murmurou ele, antes de voltar a atenção aos repórteres. — Não podemos nos demorar, mas responderei a algumas perguntas.

— Onde será a lua-de-mel, Alteza?

Edward sorriu.

— Se você fosse eu, contaria?

O repórter, autor da pergunta, riu.

— Não, se disso dependesse minha vida.

— Por isso, estou guardando segredo. Nem Isabella sabe.

— É verdade, srta. Swan?

— S... s... sim. O príncipe Edward é intransigente quando trata-se de segredos.

— E verdade que Delia está confeccionando seu vestido de noiva?

Bella hesitou. Não estava acostumada com perguntas diretas. A maior parte das notícias que a mídia publicava sobre ela, vinha de informações de terceiros ou mexericos, geralmente de forma exagerada.

— Sim, _é_verdade.

— Pode nos descrever como será?

— Não com o noivo por perto. — De repente, a tensão desaparecera. — Na América, dizemos que dá azar o noivo ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento. Chamem-me de su persticiosa, mas não quero correr o risco.

Todos riram.

Mais perguntas eram feitas aos gritos, e Bella não se intimidou. Respondia a todas com clareza e objetividade. Minutos depois, Edward tornou a levantar a mão.

— Por favor, senhores. Temos que voltar ao palácio. Em breve, faremos um comunicado oficial.

A multidão aplaudiu.

— Sei que estão ansiosos por detalhes, mas espero que respeitem nossa privacidade. Esta é uma época... especial para nós. Se quiserem mais fotos, sugiro que batam agora.

Depois de algumas poses, Edward e Bella entraram no carro que ele mesmo dirigia.

— Foi muito difícil?

— Até que não.

Seria melhor se Edward não fosse um príncipe, se abdicasse ao trono e fosse com ela para o oeste americano.

Claro, isso jamais aconteceria, mas Bella poderia passar os dez minutos do trajeto até o palácio, fantasiando uma vida com Edward. Recostou a cabeça no banco do carro e suspirou.

- .net/midis/trilhas/A/A_Walk_To_Remember_Soundtrack_-_Mandy_Moore_-_

A tarde passou com incrível rapidez. Almoço om a princesa Esme, visita a reparti ções públicas, reunião com o bispo de San Montico.

A quarta-feira trouxe ansiedade. O dia do casamento estava próximo e Bella tinha que encontrar uma noiva para Edward. A única nota brilhante do dia, foi o telefonema da mãe dela, avisando que estava presa no Aeroporto Charles de Gaul-le, devido à greve dos funcionários. Pelo menos, uma chance de adiar o casamento.

No quarto, Bella tirou as luvas, os sapatos e jogou-se no sofá. Deveria estar vasculhando o registro dos nobres à procura da futura esposa do príncipe, mas seu coração não estava no trabalho.

Para distrair-se, pegou o bloco de desenho. Depois de alguns riscos, as feições do _cowboy_ficaram definidas. Era Edward.

Se o Príncipe Encantado existisse realmente, ele seria exa-tamente igual a Edward. Lábios cheios, olhos claros, cílios lon gos, queixo determinado, às vezes arrogante.

As Unhas continuavam a tomar forma. Acrescentou armadura, espada. Imponente, Edward empunhava a lança, pronto para partir para a batalha, deixando a mulher amada para trás.

Céus! O que ela estava fazendo? Bella colocou o bloco num canto da escrivaninha. Era ridículo deixar-se envolver por contos de fadas. A fantasia estava muito distante da realidade.

A realidade era Edward procurar outra mulher para se ca sar. Realidade era...

Uma batida na porta.

Seu coração bateu mais forte. Edward?

— Entre.

A porta se abriu e Emmet entrou.

— Como foi a prova do vestido?

Naquela manhã, ela provara o vestido de noiva. Delia ca prichara. O vestido era digno de uma princesa de contos de fadas. Era triste pensar que Delia e suas assistentes estavam trabalhando tanto para nada. Se, por sorte, a noiva de Edward tivesse o mesmo manequim...

— Muito bem.

— Que bom. — O sorriso revelava a sinceridade dele. — Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Alice Swan Waters entrou no quarto carregando uma cesta de gato.

— Surpresa, priminha! Olhe quem veio comigo.

— Alice! — Bella levantou-se e abraçou a prima. — Você trouxe Francis.

— George é um ótimo babá de gatos. Quando cheguei em OTIare, ele esperava por mim com Francis e a caderneta de vacinação.

— Por que você a trouxe?

.— Você vai morar aqui, depois do casamento. Imaginei que quisesse Francis por perto.

Todos estavam exultando com o casamento. O que aconte ceria quando descobrissem a verdade? Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Obrigada, Alice. Espero que ela não tenha dado muito trabalho.

— Trabalho nenhum. Ambas viajamos de primeira classe. Ela teve um assento exclusivo.

Enquanto abria a cesta, Bella percebeu os olhares de Emmet para Alice. Os homens se encantavam com os olhos cor de violeta, os cabelos escuros compridos até a cintura e o sorriso radiante de Alice.

livre, Francis correu pelo quarto e escondeu-se debaixo da cama.

— Ela comeu? — Bella perguntou.

— Claro! Como eu disse, viemos de primeira classe. — Aper tando os olhos, Alice assobiou. — Então, este é o anel?

Bella estendeu a mão.

— Sim. O anel de noivado real.

— Poderia ser pior. — Alice riu. — Onde estão as luvas?

— Como você sabe sobre as luvas?

Emmet aproximou-se dela.

— Eu disse à srta. Waters que você lançou uma nova moda na ilha.

— Eu? — Bella era a mais desprendida dos Swan.

Preferindo conforto à rótulos, ela era presença constante na listas das mais deselegantes, para desespero de sua mãe.

— Sim. Todas as mulheres de San Montico copiaram a moda, acabando com o estoque de luvas de todas as lojas. É um toque de elegância e charme.

— Concordo. — Alice jogou os cabelos para trás. — Vou comprar, pelo menos, um par para mim.

—Se precisar de ajuda, por favor, avise-me — Emmet ofereceu-se.

Alice piscou.

—Você é muito gentil.

Emmet corou.

— Bem, vou deixá-las a sós. Com licença. — Inclinando-se Emmet saiu do quarto.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, Alice não perdeu tempo.

— Fale-me sobre Emmet. Ele não é encantador? Bonito, edu cado e adorável. Adoro o modo como ele me trata. "Srta. Waters". — Ela riu. — Ele é casado? Eu não vi aliança. Você pode descobrir para mim?

Emmeta sorriu. A prima se entusiasmava por homens bo nitos, mas depois do segundo encontro, achava todos aborre cidos e sem graça.

- Vou tentar.

— Eu sabia que podia contar com você. — Alice sentou-se no sofá e puxou Bella para sentar-se ao lado dela. — Agora, conte-me tudo sobre esse seu romance relâmpago. Desde o co meço, e não esqueça nenhum detalhe.

Quando Bella terminou de explicar toda a situação, Alice levantou-se.

— Não entendo. Um belo príncipe, um palácio maravilhoso, um feitiço de amor. Se eu fosse você, estaria pulando de feli cidade. Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

— A lenda não significa nada para mim.

— Significa tudo, e você sabe disso. — Alice afagou o dedo de Bella. — Você está usando o anel. O príncipe tem que se casar com você.

— Não, não tem. — Bella lançou um olhar enviesado para a prima. — Desde quando você se tornou defensora do casamento?

— Admito que a instituição do casamento não é para mim, mas é perfeita para você e outras milhares de pessoas. — Alice viu o desenho sobre a escrivaninha. — Você se apai xonou por ele, não?

Bella baixou a cabeça. Desde que conhecera Edward, ela lutava contra a intensa atração por ele. Sempre que ele estava por perto, alguma coisa acontecia. Os sentidos se aler tavam, o estômago se contraía. Porém, foi ao vê-lo com as crianças, que seu coração capitulou.

Sob a aparência nobre de Sua Alteza Sereníssima, ela en controu um homem de verdade, e, surpreendentemente, gostou do que viu. Um homem intocável que queria ser tocado. Um homem inconquistável que precisava ser conquistado. Um ho mem que amava, mas fingia não amar.

Edward devia pensar que seu coração estava protegido por uma armadura, mas estava errado. A magia não conseguia tocá-lo, mas o amor poderia. Um dia, ele descobriria sozinho.

Bella não acreditava num final feliz para o seu conto de fadas. Ela e Edward não viveriam felizes juntos.

Ela queria um homem para quem a família fosse prioridade. Um homem comum. Edward tinha muitas qualidades, mas não era um homem comum. Ele governava um país e sua vida sempre seria pública.

— Ele é tudo o que não quero num homem.

Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Ainda sonhando com uma casa no meio do mato? — Ela segurou a mão de Bella. — Pense muito, e sério, no que você está fazendo. Você não terá uma segunda chance.

— Eu sei. Eu...

_Eu o amo._

Oh, não! Bella fechou os olhos, admitindo a verdade. Apaixonara-se por ele. Profundamente. Mas não queria que ele se casasse com ela por obrigação. Queria que ele se casasse com ela por vontade própria. Por amor.

Ela olhou para o anel e lembrou-se.

_Somente o verdadeiro amor poderá removê-lo._

Ela puxou o aro dourado. Com força. O anel continuava firme como uma rocha.

Amor não correspondido não valia.

A magia do anel funcionara com ela, mas não com Edward. Jamais poderia se casar com um homem que não a amava. Bella escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

— Como pude ser tão tola?

— Você não é tola. — Alice confortou-a com um abraço. E também não é o fim do mundo. Tia Claire nunca se recuperará do golpe, mas você sairá desta.

Sairia, sim. Ela não encontrara o amor de sua vida. Estava apenas envolvida pelo encantamento da lenda. Como todos no palácio. Como todos em San Montico. Todos, menos Edward.

O jantar foi um acontecimento pródigo, com a presença de quase todos os membros da família Swan. Edward ansiava para que acabasse logo. Sentia falta de Bella. Monopolizada pela família, ela quase não lhe dera atenção. Assim que ter minaram a sobremesa, ele se desculpou por ambos e acompa nhou Bella até o quarto dela.

Tentava compreender o conflito de emoções que desenca deava-se em seu íntimo. Alívio por escapar dos convidados e, finalmente, ter Bella só para ele. Confusão por ver o en tusiasmo dela para voltar à tarefa de encontrar-lhe uma esposa. Sentimentos absurdos, dadas às circunstâncias.

Sentada diante da escrivaninha, com os registros abertos, Bella colocou a caneta atrás da orelha.

— Ainda bem que o jantar terminou.

— Seus primos são muito atenciosos.

— Claro. De repente, todos decidiram reparar em mim. Tudo mudará, assim que nosso noivado acabar.

— Isso a preocupa?

— Não tanto quanto eu pensava — admitiu ela. — Não posso passar minha vida tentando agradar minha família. Só agora percebi. Se todos em San Montico me aceitam porque estou com o anel, minha família pode muito bem aceitar-me sem ele. — Ela sorriu. — Talvez esse anel tenha mesmo algum poder mágico. Não estou falando de feitiço de amor. Você percebeu há quanto tempo não provoco um acidente, um incidente ou algum estrago?

— Coincidência.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas e duas linhas surgiram na fronte.

— Não estrague tudo, está bem?

— Claro... — Ele viu a gata saindo de trás do sofá. — Francis já se acostumou?

— Ela ainda está estranhando um pouco.

— Francis, venha cá — ele chamou.

A gata correu para debaixo da cama e miou.

— Ela não entende muito sobre obediência às ordens reais.

— Aparentemente não. Eu só queria vê-la de perto.

— Logo você a verá. Mais uns dias, e ela estará correndo por este palácio como uma rainha.

Mas eles não teriam muitos dias. O tempo estava passando e ambos sabiam disso. Os olhares se encontraram.

— Novidades? — Edward perguntou.

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Não. Você verificou a lista de ontem?

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

— Uma está esquiando nos Alpes, outra já está noiva, a outra entrou pára um convento.

Bella apontou para o livro.

— Já estou no fim do alfabeto. Faltam poucas letras...

O príncipe olhou para a mão dela. O anel de noivado brilhava sob a luz, provocando-o.

— Quem sabe nossa sorte esteja na letra "Z"? — ele tentou brincar.

— E se não estiver? Você tem algum plano reserva?

— Não. E você?

— Estou ocupada demais com estes livros e não consigo pensar em mais nada. Não é tarefa fácil organizar uma lista de candidatas elegíveis.

— Agora você sabe como estes últimos seis meses têm sido para mim.

— Posso imaginar.

— Por que não procuramos um marido para você? Será mais fácil. — A sugestão causou-lhe um certo mal-estar. — Posso reunir um grupo de _cowboys_e você escolherá um.

— Não, obrigada. Eu mesma encontrarei meu marido.

Edward ergueu os ombros.

— Vale a pena tentar.

— Sabe o que sua mãe me disse hoje?

Ele imaginava.

— O quê?

— Que sou muito melhor de tudo o que ela esperava de uma nora. E o seu tio... — Ela olhou para o livro, mas seu olhar estava distante. — É tão... Ainda nem nos casamos e todos têm sido gentis e mais receptivos do que a minha própria família. É realmente muito bom.

Edward acariciou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

—Um dia, você terá sua própria família e tudo o que sonhou.

—Eu sei. — Ela suspirou. — Vou terminar de ler estes registros enquanto você pensa num plano reserva. Mais tarde, nos encontraremos. Boa sorte.

—Para você também.

Edward foi para o quarto dele. Fechou a porta, sentindo o incrível peso da solidão. Olhando para as chamas na lareira, tentou pensar num plano reserva, mas não conseguia tirar Bella do pensamento.

Talvez estivesse começando sentir algum afeto por ela. Era natural, considerando o tempo que passavam juntos, cúmplices, conversando, planejando. Mas não podia dar-se ao luxo de sen tir nada mais. Qualquer coisa mais significava aceitar a Lenda do Anel, significava arriscar o coração e a alma na busca do verdadeiro amor.

Ele não queria apaixonar-se. Ainda sofria pela traição de Tania. Não queria sentir, de novo, a dor da rejeição. E não era só isso. As mulheres sentiam-se atraídas porque ele era prín cipe. Estava acostumado. Porém, Bella era diferente. Ela não o queria justamente por _ser_príncipe.

O que ele poderia fazer?

Em primeiro lugar, e mais importante, não podia perder o trono. Essa era a principal, a única, prioridade. Não podia permitir que o reinado de sua família terminasse. Tampouco, quebraria a promessa que fizera ao pai. Perdendo o trono, perderia tudo.

Tinha que se casar.

Com quem?

Bella. Era a escolha lógica, considerando a falta de outras candidatas qualificadas. Casando-se com ela, estaria alimentando a lenda, mas, em compensação, ele continuaria no trono. Depois do casamento, teria tempo para desmistificar a lenda, provando que não encontrara o verdadeiro amor. Poderia conseguir a anu lação do casamento e tornar a casar-se com a mulher que esco lheria. No final, conservaria o trono e o coração intato.

Sim, esse seria o plano reserva.

Havia outro problema. Como convencer Bella? Ela que ria casar com um homem a quem amasse. Ele precisava de...

Magia.

Se ao menos ele acreditasse!

Desesperado, Edward pegou o telefone. Não, não podia fazer isso. Não acreditava em magia. Ia recolocar o fone no gancho, mas desistiu. Seu trono estava em jogo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ainda que egoísta e desleal.

Jurando que era em desespero de causa, discou um número. Uma voz sonolenta atendeu do outro lado.

- Alo?

— Desculpe acordá-lo, mas é importante — disse Edward.

— Alteza?

— Sim. — Era loucura acreditar que a magia daria certo, mas ele não tinha escolha. — Merlin, preciso daquela poção de amor.

Usando as passagens secretas, Edward saiu e foi até a casa de Merlin. Depois de pegar a poção, ele voltou ao palácio, sem ser notado.

No corredor, avistou Bella sentada no chão, na porta do quarto dele.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela se levantou e esfregou as mãos nas calça.

— Estava à sua espera.

— Eu me lembrei de um assunto urgente. — Por que dissera aquilo? Ele não tinha que dar-lhe explicações de suas idas e vindas.

— Assunto urgente?

Ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Talvez a presença dela fosse um sinal de que deveria dar continuidade ao plano.

— Você disse que estava à minha espera. — Edward abriu a porta do quarto. — Entre, vamos conversar.

— Obrigada.

Os círculos ao redor dos olhos dela, revelavam cansaço.

— Essa busca está acabando com você.

— Mas já terminei. — Ela não parecia entusiasmada, em bora o sorriso continuasse em seus lábios. — Eu...

— Que tal um drinque primeiro?

— Seria bom.

Abrindo um móvel, ele retirou dois copos de cristal e uma garrafa de Bourbon. De propósito, derramou o líquido de um dos copos sobre o móvel.

— Õh, por favor, poderia pegar uma toalha no banheiro?

— Claro.

Assim que Bella se afastou, ele abriu o tubo azul- cobalto com a poção do amor na 23. _Resultado garantido ou seu dinheiro__de volta._Edward cheirou o líquido. Inodoro. Ele hesitou.

Deveria usá-lo?

Não podia abdicar. Não tinha tempo para encontrar outra noiva. Só restava uma alternativa. Bella. A exaustiva pes quisa provava que ela não pretendia se casar com ele. Ela queria um _cowboy._A determinação dela de se casar somente por amor, não dava ao príncipe outra escolha.

A poção era sua última esperança.

Ele tinha bem claro em sua mente que só tomava essa de cisão extrema por uma questão de dever e praticidade, e não levado por sentimentalismo. Esvaziou o vidro de poção no copo de Bella e mexeu com uma colher de prata.

Estava feito.

Bella voltou com a toalha. Ele enxugou o tampo do móvel e ofereceu um dos copos a ela.

— Obrigada.

O coração dele batia ansioso como no início de uma regata. Só que aquilo era mais importante do que uma corrida. Era a vida dele.

— Um brinde. — Ela ergueu o copo. — À sua futura esposa.

Esposa? Ela teria encontrado...

O coração disparou. Tinha que impedi-la de beber a poção. Edward aproximou-se mais. Ela levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu. Num movimento rápido, ele tirou-lhe o-copo da mão. O copo caiu, mas não quebrou. O líquido amarelo espalhou-se pelo tapete.

Bella apertou os olhos.

— O que você fez?

— Você chegou a beber?

Ela usou a toalha para enxugar o tapete.

— Um pouco.

— Quanto?

— Um gole. — Ela colocou a toalha e o copo sobre o móvel.

— Não consigo beber depressa.

Talvez um único gole não surtisse efeito.

— Quer outro drinque?

— Não. Obrigada. — Ela sentou numa das poltronas diante da lareira. — Algo errado?

— Não. — Edward sentou-se ao lado dela, de onde podia observá-la bem. Não tinha certeza quanto ao efeito da poção.

— O que você queria falar comigo?

Bella umedeceu os lábios e olhou para as chamas na lareira.

—Sobre a princesa Julianna Von Schneckle, de Aliestle.

—Aliestle? — Edward quase derrubou o copo. — Nossos países estão rompidos há anos!

—Cento e trinta e nove anos — Bella esclareceu com precisão. — Eu li aqui.

—Jamais poderia me casar com uma aliestliana. — Edward deixou o copo na mesa de centro. — Meu povo jamais a aceitaria como princesa.

—Claro que aceitaria. O casamento com a princesa Julianna resolveria o seu problema e também uniria os dois países.

Edward levantou-se, cruzou as mãos nas costas e andou pelo quarto.

—Quero um casamento, não um tratado de paz.

—Você não pensa em casamento por amor. Portanto, que diferença faz?

Bella falava como se o casamento dele fosse um acordo de negócios. Ele continuava andando. De lá para cá. De cá para lá. Não poderia se casar com a princesa Julianna. Talvez, Bella ingerira uma quantidade suficiente para a poção sur tir efeito. Qualquer coisa, menos uma aliestliana.

— Quer sentar-se e relaxar por um minuto? Parece que estou assistindo a um jogo de ténis. Estou com dor no pescoço!

Edward sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

— Não vai dar certo — reclamou ele.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Você quer casar com a mulher escolhida por você, não pela lenda. Pois bem. A princesa Julianna tem vinte e cinco anos e reúne todos os requisitos de sua lista. Você poderia, pelo menos, conversar com ela.

Por que a poção não fazia efeito? Edward coçou o queixo.

— Todos os requisitos?

— Sim. Além de tudo, é uma excelente marinheira.

— Ela veleja? Como sabe?

— Estamos correndo contra o tempo, Alteza. Por isso, achei por bem tomar algumas providências. Falei com algumas pessoas bem informadas que colocaram-me em contato com ela. Tudo no mais absoluto sigilo, lógico. A princesa mostrou-se compreensiva e... prestativa.

Na manhã seguinte, sentada no salão, Bella torcia as mãos enluvadas e esperava.

Edward e o Conselho Real de San Montico estavam reunidos com membros da família real e com o Conselho de Anciãos de Aliestle. A menos que resolvessem as disputas centenárias en¬tre os dois países, o rei Alaric de Aliestle não permitiria qual¬quer discussão sobre o casamento. Todos acreditavam que Bella queria que a princesa Julianna, "sua velha amiga", fosse sua dama de honra.

Bella não parava de bocejar. Passara a noite em claro e agora, lutava contra o sono. A partir do dia seguinte, teria muito tempo para dormir. Tempo para fazer o que bem en-tendesse. Tempo para recolher os cacos* de seu coração partido.

As portas do salão se abriram e Emmet apareceu.

— Sua Alteza Real, príncipe coroado Brandt Roland Wilhelm de Aliestle e Sua Alteza Real, princesa Julianna Louise Marie.

Bella levantou-se. Um homem e uma mulher entraram no salão, seguidos por Edward.

A princesa Julianna tinha tudo o que Edward poderia querer numa esposa. Beleza, elegância e classe. Perto dela, Bella sentiu-se a própria Gata Borralheira. O príncipe Brandt tam¬bém era bonito, moreno, refinado.

De terno azul-marinho, camisa branca e gravata de seda em tons de azul, Edward parecia mais nobre do que nunca. Os lábios comprimidos dele revelavam que as negociações es¬tavam concluídas.

— Altezas, permitam-me apresentar-lhes a srta. Isabella Swan, dos Estados Unidos da América.

Bella fez uma reverência.

O príncipe Brandt pegou na mão dela, levou-a aos lábios e beijou-a de leve. Exatamente como Edward, na noite do baile de aniversário.

— … uma honra conhecê-la, srta. Swan.

O olhar avaliador dele embaraçou-a.

— … um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente, srta. Swan — disse a princesa Juliana polidamente. — Apreciei nossa conversa por telefone.

— Obrigada, Alteza. Agradeço sua vinda.

A princesa Juliana ergueu o queixo.

— Depois de seu telefonema desesperado, eu não podia desperdiçar um segundo.

Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para Bella.

— Desesperado?

Bella fingiu não ouvi-lo. Mas fora desesperado, mesmo. Ela estava com pressa para encontrar alguém que pudesse dar a Edward o amor que ele merecia.

— Bem, estou aqui. — A princesa sorriu. — Seu desespero acabou.

Não exatamente. O desespero de Bella estava apenas começando, mas essa era outra história.

O chá foi servido para os quatro. As negociações para a reconciliação entre San Montico e Aliestle continuavam, mas a tensão pairava no ar, apesar do tom civilizado da conversa.

Enquanto bebia o chá, Bella observava Edward. Ele não parecia muito satisfeito com a reunião. Além da questão entre os países, Edward e Julianna precisavam esclarecer al-guns detalhes sobre o casamento.

— Como foram as negociações, Altezas?

Com um gesto de mão, o príncipe Brandt convidou Edward a explicar.

— Decidimos dividir igualmente as responsabiiidades pelo desentendimento. Está sendo redigido um documento em con¬junto pelo nosso Conselho e pelos Anciãos.

— Que notícia maravilhosa! — Só Bella não via o de¬sânimo no rosto dos três príncipes. — Não é?

A princesa Juliana sorriu.

— Sim, a notícia é maravilhosa. Perdoe-nos por não partilhar do seu entusiasmo, mas a reunião foi quase... uma imposição.

— Nesse caso, em vez de falarmos sobre política, por que não conversamos sobre coisas mais importantes, como as bodas reais?

Todos riram, e a tensão diminuiu.

— E espero, Altezas, que se sintam à vontade para chama¬rem-me de Isabella.

Os olhos do príncipe Brandt brilharam.

— Obrigado, Isabella.

— Não ligue para o meu irmão — disse Julianna. — Ele é um namorador contumaz.

— Não estou me justificando, mas tenho boas razões para ser assim — respondeu o príncipe Brandt. — Meu destino está selado desde os doze anos de idade, quando fui prometido à filha do nossa embaixador na América. Eu a vi apenas uma vez e a única imagem que tenho da minha noiva é a de uma menina de oito anos, de óculos e comendo chocolate. … com¬preensível que eu seja namorador, não?

Edward sorriu.

— Completamente compreensível.

O príncipe Brandt suspirou.

— Quem me dera ter um anel para encontrar meu ver¬dadeiro amor.

— Os casamentos arranjados são comuns em nosso país — explicou a princesa Julianna. — Muitos são combinados quando somos crianças. O meu noivado foi acertado quando eu tinha apenas sete anos.

— Sua Alteza é noiva? — Bella perguntou.

— Não sou mais. — A sombra da tristeza anuviou os olhos de Julianna. — Ele foi julgado inaceitável, anos atrás. — O sorriso desapareceu, depois reapareceu. — Desculpe, eu deveria ter contado antes.

A princesa podia achar engraçado o compromisso prematuro, mas ela ainda estava apaixonada. Bella reconhecia os sin¬tomas, por experiência própria.

A conversa prosseguia e ela esperava que Edward pedisse licença para ficar a sós com Julianna. Mas ele não dizia nada. E Bella não queria continuar ali, com eles, imaginando como seria o futuro dos dois juntos. Seria insuportável.

Colocou a xícara de chá na bandeja e levantou-se.

— Não estou certa quando ao protocolo, mas gostaria de mostrar os jardins para o príncipe Brandt.

— Excelente ideia. — Brandt ergueu-se rapidamente. — Você se importa, Jules? Alteza?

Edward hesitou.

— Eu...

Julianna olhou-o.

— Alteza?

— Sim, podem ir — Edward respondeu. — Tenho certeza que o príncipe Brandt apreciará o desafio do labirinto.

— Obrigada, Alteza. — Juliana olhou para o irmão. — Comporte-se.

O sorriso de Brandt alargou-se.

— Sou sempre comportado.

A princesa Julianna suspirou.

— Esse é o meu medo.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez...

— Até mais tarde. — Bella queria não gostar de Julianna, mas não conseguia. Ela não tinha culpa de ser tudo o que Edward desejava. Bella só não compreendia por que ele parecia tão infeliz. Ele teria tudo o que queria. Ela não teria nada.

Só o coração partido.

Edward convenceu-se de que Julianna era tão perfeita quanto Bella afirmara. Ela preenchia todos os requisitos da lista e causara-lhe ótima impressão. Seria uma princesa maravilhosa e um trunfo para San Montico. O casamento uniria os dois países e desmentiria a lenda. Ele teria condições de levar o progresso è a modernidade a San Montico, como era desejo de seu pai.

Todos os problemas de Edward seriam resolvidos.

Todos, menos um.

Julianna não era a mulher com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Ela não tinha sardas, nem duas linhas na fronte, logo acima do nariz, quando ficava séria. Ela não derrubava, nem quebrava coisas, rindo depois de seus estragos. Ela jamais incendiaria nada, exceto o coração dos admiradores. E nem perderia seu tempo procurando outra mulher para ele se casar.

Logicamente, nada disso importava. Ele deveria se casar com Julianna. Ela era a escolha certa. A melhor escolha para ele e a perfeita escolha para o país.

Sim, era ele quem a escolhia para esposa. Porém, Juliana não era diferente das outras mulheres. Ela o desposaria porque ele era um príncipe. O casamento poderia até tornar-se uma união feliz e da convivência poderia nascer o amor. Porém, não passava de um acordo de negócios, um tratado comercial. A fusão de dois países.  
Só uma mulher o enxergava além do título de nobreza.

Só uma mulher o enxergava primeiro como homem, depois como príncipe.  
Só Bella.

Edward estava preparado para chegar à reta final. Só que não estava numa competição. Estava em jogo muito mais do que uma taça de ouro. E não era apenas o destino dele que estava envolvido, mas também dois países com um passado de sangue.

— Alteza... — Edward hesitou. — Como se sente com relação ao nosso... casamento?

— Seria conveniente para os nossos países.

— Sim, seria. Mas como você se sente?

Julianna ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

— Eu...

— Sua família forçou-a a vir?

— "Forçar" é uma palavra muito forte — respondeu Julianna. — Fui encorajada a vir. Como a filha mais velha, tenho a responsabilidade de dar bons exemplos aos meus irmãos. Eu faço o que me pedem.

Eu também. Edward fitou-a.

— Você quer esse casamento?

Ela baixou os olhos para a xícara de chá.

— Não ficarei magoada se o compromisso entre nós não se concretizar.

Edward suspirou aliviado. Juliana também tinha dúvidas.

— Verdade?

— Sempre sonhei em casar-me por amor. Mesmo com a tradição aliestliana de casamentos arranjados, se,mpre pensei que poderia acontecer comigo. — Ela suspirou. — Quem sabe, algum dia, eu encontre um homem que me ame como você ama Isabella.

Edward estremeceu.

— Como sabe que eu a amo?

— Não fique tão surpreso. — Julianna sorriu. — Lembre-se, eu tenho quatro irmãos mais novos.

— Não sei o que dizer. — Talvez, ele devesse arriscar tudo. A família, o trono, o país. Mesmo que isso significasse uma rejeição. Mesmo que significasse sofrimento. Até mesmo uma guerra. — Você não está ofendida?

— Um pouco, talvez — admitiu ela. — Mas para meu consolo, pensarei que sou a primeira aliestliana viva a pisar no solo de San Montico e a tomar chá sozinha com o príncipe governante. Isso assegurará meu lugar nos livros de história do país e deixará meus irmãos mortos de inveja. Detestaria in¬terferir na vontade da lenda.

— Ah, sim, a lenda.

Seria hora de parar de fugir e admitir a verdade? Ele não tinha o direito de determinar as crenças de seu povo. Algumas tradições eram antiquadas e verdadeiro atraso de vida para San Montico, mas outras enriqueciam a cultura e faziam da ilha um lugar especial para se viver. Ele estava tentando man¬ter o controle, fazer as escolhas corretas. Estava desperdiçando vida e amor. Sua teimosia em não acreditar na Lenda do Anel, impedia-o de ver o presente precioso que recebera.

Isabella.

Julianna ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Os sentimeníos de Isabella são tão fortes quanto os seus.

— Gostaria que fosse verdade.

— Homens! — Julianna revirou os olhos. Depois, tirou uma folha de papel de dentro da bolsa e desdobrou-o. — Só de olhar para este desenho, qualquer mulher perceberia que Isabella o ama.

Edward observou o desenho, uma cópia do esboço de Bella. Só que no lugar do cowboy estava ele, de armadura, montado no cavalo. Tinha uma lança em uma das mãos, e o elmo na outra.

— Como o conseguiu?

— Isabella enviou-me pelo fax, ontem à noite. Em Aliestle, não são permitidas fotos da família de Thierry e eu quis saber como você era. O desenho era o que tinha em mãos. — Julianna entregou-lhe a folha de papel. — Isabella é muito talentosa.

O talento era apenas uma das suas muitas qualidades ma¬ravilhosas. Olhando para o desenho, Edward compreendeu que estava no princípio de algo novo, algo maravilhoso. A sensação era muito grande, a percepção também.

A lenda escolhera Isabella, mas, finalmente, ele próprio a escolhia. E não a deixaria ir embora sem lutar por ela, inde¬pendente das consequências.

— Sim, muito.

Julianna sorriu.  
— Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo.

— Como poderei agradecer-lhe, Julianna?

Ela pousou a mão no ombro dele.

— Leve Isabella para passar a lua-de-mel em Aliestle. Já que não uniremos nossos países pelo casamento, porque não uni-los pela amizade?

Uma autêntica diplomata.

— Obrigado. — Edward segurou a mão dela. — Gostaria que ficassem para o casamento.

— Será uma honra! — Sorrindo, ela juntou as mãos. — Eu adoro casamentos!

Isabella e o príncipe Brandt estavam no centro do labirinto. Fascinado, o príncipe olhava para os jardins do palácio e, à frente, a imensidão do mar cor de safira.

— Que vista espetacular! — o príncipe Brandt exclamou.

— Realmente.

Bella sentiria falta não só da vista, mas de toda San Montico. A brisa morna com cheiro de mar tocou sua pele. Ao longe, as torres da catedral pareciam tocar o céu azul sem nuvens. As ruas estreitas serpenteavam por entre as casas coloridas encravadas nas montanhas. Um perfeito cartão pos¬tal. Como num conto de fadas.

Mas não era o seu conto de fadas, aquele em que se casava com o príncipe e viveriam felizes para sempre.

Aprendera muitas coisas durante sua estada em San Montico.

Ela sempre se lembraria de Edward e dos dias que passara no palácio. Mas, principalmente, ela se transformara numa outra mulher.

Quando estourasse a notícia do casamento de Edward com Julianna, a família de Bella a consideraria mais inconse¬quente do que nunca. Mas, ela não se importaria. Também ignoraria os comentários irónicos da imprensa. Não se escon¬deria mais atrás de uma tela de pintura e viveria sem preo¬cupar-se com as manchetes de jornais e suas repercussões.

Poderia até mudar-se para o oeste, mas por opção, não por necessidade. A bem da verdade, não tinha mais tanta certeza daquilo que sempre definira como "comum".  
Talvez, qualquer dia, se ainda tivesse vontade, ela descobriria.

— Você precisa conhecer Aliestle — comentou o príncipe Brandt. — Temos lugares maravilhosos também.

Antes que pudesse responder, ela sentiu um frio no estô¬mago. Mesmo sem vê-lo, ela sentiu a aproximação de Edward. Ele parou ao lado dela e enlaçou-a pelos ombros.

— Onde está a princesa Julianna? — Bella perguntou.

— Lá dentro. Príncipe Brandt, ela está à sua espera no salão. Meu conselheiro, Emmet, está no fim da escada para acompanhá-lo até o palácio.

— Obrigada pela companhia, Isabella. — Brandt fez uma reverência e saiu.

Com supremo esforço, Bella desvencilhou-se para olhá-lo. Não queria perguntar, mas não podia fugir da realidade.

— E então? Como foi?

Um sorriso misterioso dançou nos lábios dele.

— "timo.

Ela esperava que ele contasse mais, mas ele se calou.

— E daí? — Bella insistiu.

— Gostei de conversar com ela. Julianna corresponde às minhas expectativas.

Bella nunca imaginou que doesse tanto ouvir a verdade. Sorriu apenas para disfarçar o tremor dos lábios.

— Ainda bem.

— Julianna é muito bonita.

Bella conteve o impulso de gritar, mas isso só tornaria a situação ainda pior.  
Edward encolheu os ombros.

— E daí? Eu não quero mesmo me casar com ela!

— Você... o quê? — Certamente, ela não ouvira direito.

— Eu não quero me casar com ela.

Edward piscou e contemplou-a com seu sorriso mais char¬moso, com covinha e tudo.

— Se o príncipe Brandt se chamasse Tex ou Jake, e usasse  
chapéu e botas de cowboy, eu teria me preocupado.

De repente, ela até pensou que Edward estava flertando, e que a confiança dele significava algo mais. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Queria confessar-lhe o quanto ele se tornara im¬portante para ela. Se ao menos... Ela desviou o olhar.

— Não sei o que esta conversa tem a ver com você e Julianna.

— Absolutamente nada.

— Você deve se casar, Edward.

— Eu sei.

— Por favor, não tem outro jeito.

— Sei disso também.

— Você não pode perder o trono.

— Não vou perder.

— Não suportaria se...

— Case-se comigo, Isabella.

— Case com Julianna.

— O quê? — Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Edward sorriu.

— Casa comigo, Isabella?

— Eu? Casar com você? — Deu um branco na mente dela.

Todos os pensamentos racionais desapareceram. Ela ficou imó¬vel, gelada, incapaz de falar, de piscar.

Não podia ser verdade. Certamente era um sonho. A qual¬quer momento acordaria. Esperou alguns minutos. Nada acon¬teceu. Edward continuava olhando-a com expressão ansiosa.

O que ele estava pensando? Deveria haver alguma razão es¬pecial para pedi-la em casamento. Alguma razão para querer... Bella ergueu o rosto, ciente de que estava tremendo.

— … o anel. Você está preocupado com o anel. Prefiro cortar meu dedo fora a...

— Esqueça, Isabella. — Suspirando, o príncipe a pegou pela mão. — Quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa. Venha comigo.

Ela o seguiu até o centro do labirinto. Lá, Edward abriu uma porta secreta e desceram por um escada em espiral. O ar estava pesado e cheirava a mofo. Os olhos de Bella ajustaram-se à escuridão. Caminharam por alguns minutos até descerem outra escada. Depois, ele abriu outra porta. Luz do dia. Bella piscou.

Cheiro de feno e cavalos, som de relinchos e cascos encheram o ar. Estavam nos estábulos.

Richard respirou fundo e Bella preparou-se para o pior.

— Não quero Julianna. Quero você.

Bella ficou muda.

— Não sou um cowboy com uma fazenda de gado, mas tenho este estábulo com alguns dos mais belos cavalos do mundo. Não sou fazendeiro, dono de uma casa construída há dois ou três séculos e plantações que se perdem de vista. Mas tenho uma ilha com muitos quilómetros de terra fértil. Não sou mecânico com as unhas sujas de graxa, mas sei consertar um pneu furado.

Ele segurou as mãos delicadas entre as dele e continuou:

— Não sou o homem dos seus sonhos, mas farei tudo para não decepcioná-la. Se você se casar comigo, me empenharei ao máximo para tornar sua vida o mais comum possível.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Oh, Edward, você realmente está trocando a princesa Julianna por mim?

— Sem a menor hesitação.

— Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz!

— Mesmo? — Ele espreitou os olhos. — Então por que se matou tanto procurando uma noiva para mim?

— Bem, ambos concordamos que eu não era a princesa ideal.

— Eu estava errado. Completamente, absurdamente errado. Eu a amo, Isabella. — A ansiedade nos olhos dele, no rosto, revelavam sinceridade. — Eu a amo, como nunca amei ninguém.

Ela cobriu os lábios dele com as mãos. Se era um sonho, ela não queria acordar.  
Jamais.

— Você preenche uma parte de mim que eu nem sabia que estava faltando. Você é bonita, carinhosa e generosa. — Edward sorriu. — Sem falar do seu senso de humor. O modo como ignora o protocolo real... Nunca imaginei que gostaria disso. E quando pronuncia meu nome... Você é a única mulher, além de minha mãe, que me vê como sou realmente. Como homem, não como príncipe. Eu a amo, Isabella. Jamais me cansarei de repetir isso.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. O coração batia mais rápido do que as asas de um beija-flor. Bella continha-se para não atirar-se nos braços dele e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego. Como se adivinhando os pensamentos dela, Edward inclinou-se e beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

— Eu a amo, Isabella e, talvez, com o tempo você aprenda a me amar. Quero um casamento como o do meus pais.

— Mas eu...

— Antes que você diga alguma coisa, tenho uma confissão a fazer. — Ele hesitou. — A noite passada, misturei a poção de Merlin ao seu Bourbon.

— Por isso você jogou meu copo!

— Desculpe-me. Eu pensei que, bebendo a poção, você se apaixonaria mim...

— Você acreditou na poção mágica?

De novo, ele hesitou.

— Sim... acreditei. Mas não funcionou.

Ela sorriu como um tola. Uma tola apaixonada. Edward acreditou na poção porque ele a amava. Ela exultou de alegria. Eles não precisavam da lenda. Não precisavam de magia.

— Sei por que não funcionou, Edward.

— Porque Merlin é uma fraude.

— Não, Alteza. Não funcionou porque... — Ela respirou fundo para acalmar-se. — Porque eu já estava apaixonada por você.

Edward olhou-a boquiaberto. Bella sorriu.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Ela se calou por um instante. — Eu só queria ser amada e aceita. Achei que isso só seria possível mudando para o oeste. Mas descobri que tudo o que eu queria, está aqui em San Montico. Com você.

Bella fechou os olhos por um instante. Depois, abriu-os lentamente.

— Oh, Edward, em uma semana, você me deu muito mais do que eu tive na minha vida inteira. Mais amor, mais amizade, mais tudo. Você me ajudou a superar meus temores. Você ouvia o que eu tinha para dizer. Eu não poderia pedir mais nada nesta vida! Conhecê-lo foi a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido.

O sorriso radiante, mais a adorável covinha, iluminou o rosto dele.

— Vamos ver se o anel é mesmo encantado?

Com um brilho de ternura nos olhos, Edward pegou a mão que Bella lhe estendia. Ela prendeu a respiração. Ele se¬gurou o aro de ouro. O anel deslizou no dedo dela com a maior facilidade.

— Mágico — ele disse.

— Amor verdadeiro — completou ela.

Edward beijou-a. Bella desejava que o beijo nunca ter¬minasse. Mas logo compreendeu que era apenas o começo, o início de algo maravilhoso, algo realmente encantado.  
Afastando-se, ele segurou a anel entre o indicador e o polegar.

— Este anel pertence a você, princesa.

Lenda ou não, Edward a escolhera. Ele a amava e ela o amava. Bella estendeu a mão esquerda. Edward colocou o anel no dedo dela. Perfeito. 


	7. Chapter 7

Matéria da edição matutina do San Montico Times...

Bodas reais agitam San Montico

Foi realizado ontem o casamento de Sua Alteza Se¬reníssima, príncipe Edward Cullen com a srta. Isabella Swan, filha do sr. e da sra. Swan, dos Estados Unidos da América. Foi um casa¬mento digno dos mais belos contos de fadas. Centenas de pombas foram soltas, seguindo o cortejo nupcial. De¬pois do desfile de carruagem pela cidade, os noivos re¬tornaram ao palácio, onde os esperava monumental re¬cepção, com a apresentação de trinta esculturas de gelo e espetáculo pirotécnico.  
A noiva estava radiante em seu vestido de seda, bordado com pérolas e pedras preciosas, e a coroa de diamantes, que há séculos adornam a cabeça das noivas Cullens. Além de margaridas e jasmins, três rosas brancas enri¬queciam o buque. As rosas, simbolizando a noiva, o noivo e San Montico, foram colhidas dos jardins reais cultivados por Sua Alteza Sereníssima, princesa Esme.  
Mantendo a tradição, a noiva atirou o buque, que foi apanhado por sua prima e dama de honra, srta. Alice Swan Waters.  
Entre os convidados, ressaltamos a presença de mem¬bros da família real de Aliestle, marcando, assim, o início das conversações entre os dois países, depois de quase dois séculos de silêncio.  
O presidente e a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos, amigos pessoais dos pais da noiva, também comparece¬ram às bodas e presentearam o casal real com um es¬plêndido par de candelabros Baccarat e um extintor de incêndio. 

THE END.

;)


End file.
